


Strange Connection

by CasanovaCosplay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU born again, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chronic Illnesses, Description of attempt at suicide, M/M, Marijuana Use, Mentions of Rape, Noctis centric, Noctis is handicapped, OOC a bit because they aren’t in life threatening situations anymore, Past Suicide Attempt, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts, description of Rape, descriptions of self harm, mentions of self harm, poly road trip, we ain’t calling it a drug because we’re adults and know better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaCosplay/pseuds/CasanovaCosplay
Summary: Many years had passed since the sun rose again. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were reborn with vague memories and met up in every life. The only gift the gods granted them with. Except Noctis. He hadn’t been reborn at all. His soul was the price they had to pay to make the sun rise again, after all. So it was lost. The three made peace with it after a long period of grief and held their dear prince in their memories.Until this century. Something was different. They could all feel it when they first met up in this life. Noctis was out there too. His old magic hums in their veins, inaccessible yet comforting. It felt more intense the closer they were to him. That’s how they ended up here, in Insomnia once again to find their missing piece.
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 137
Kudos: 330





	1. The Sun Returns

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another self projection fic? Surely not. *sweats nervously* okay yeah that’s what this is. I have a lot of this written already so I’m going to update every Saturday till I realize that I can’t do that haha. 
> 
> Big thanks to my very patient beta reader, Lyric. I’m sorry my grammar is such shit lmao
> 
> This fic is a poly fic.

_ -June 30th, 2020: Insomnia- _

Three pairs of eyes watch their subject intently from across the mall food court. 

“No doubt. That’s him alright.” Gladio says. Ignis shakes his head.

“We can’t be too sure... we’ve already made the mistake before.” 

“Come on Iggy it was one time...” Prompto pouts, knowing it was himself that made the mistake.

“No. We will wait and watch. We should be able to tell soon enough.” Ignis shrugs, sipping his coffee. “Now stop staring... we can’t follow him if he catches us staring.” The two immediately look down at the table. 

Across the food court sat a freshly turned 19 year old Noctis. He looked pretty much the same, except he looked... smaller. He was a bit more pale, and he looked tired. 

“....you guys noticed right?” Prompto says softly.

“How could we not?” Gladio bites.

“We can’t help whatever this life has already thrown at him.” Ignis states, no matter how heartbroken it made him.

Noctis was sitting in a wheelchair. One that was obviously his, with small stickers on some of the bars. Yet here he sat in the mall food court, typing away on something on his laptop. The backpack on the floor under his feet told the trio that he was in school. 

Many years had passed since the sun rose again. The three were reborn with vague memories and met up in every life. The only gift the gods granted them with. Except Noctis. He hadn’t been reborn at all. His soul was the price they had to pay to make the sun rise again, after all. So it was lost. The three made peace with it after a long period of grief and held their dear prince in their memories. 

Until this century. Something was different. They could all feel it when they first met up in this life. Noctis was out there too. His old magic hums in their veins, inaccessible yet comforting. It felt more intense the closer they were to him. That’s how they ended up here, in Insomnia once again.

They finally found him in this random mall while stopping for food. Completely up to chance, there he sat, sipping his water and munching on some fries while typing a paper up for whatever courses he was taking. Like a normal kid his age. 

“I don’t know guys.... do you think... he is better off being like this? Ya know... not all depressed and knowing he was born to die?” Prompto asks. 

“.... perhaps... but... knowing he is here... it may be selfish of me... but I can’t leave him and never see him again.” Ignis says. They were all together at one point, but Ignis and Noctis were always closest. They could practically read each other’s minds. So it hurt Ignis for a much longer time. 

“I get you. Not to mention he looks like he is around 18. We aren’t in the same age groups anymore so it may make him uncomfortable to be approached by actual adults...” Gladio points out. Ignis was 24, Prompto was 22, and Gladio was 27. They had been born at completely random times. Not the same as they had before. But it was usually pretty close. They look back to Noctis again to see him packing up his things. 

“Now is the time to decide dude.” Prompto says. They look at each other. 

“As we planned then?” Ignis says. They nod and stand up. They split up. Ignis stays and sighs shakily. He turns to walk in the direction of Noctis. Noctis, oblivious as he has always been, doesn’t notice as he rolls away from his table with his notebook in hand and pushes himself right into Ignis. Ignis honestly didn’t expect it to work so well. He winces as Noctis drops all his papers.

Ignis holds his breath. Noctis blinks up at him with his beautiful blue eyes. His whole face turns red in embarrassment. Ignis almost cries.

“O-Oh... shit... I’m sorry sir...” Noctis mutters. Ignis bites his cheek. His voice hasn’t really changed at all.

“No, I’m sorry, here allow me...” Ignis helps him pick up his papers. Noctis starts to gather the ones he could reach nervously. Ignis stands and offers a hand to shake.

Noctis smiles slightly and Ignis feels his heart skip a beat when Noctis takes his hand.

“Thank you...” 

“...Ignis... Ignis Scientia.” He says breathlessly.

“Well thank you Ignis. Sorry about that again.” Noctis says.

“No need, it was my fault after all. So I apologize...”

“...oh! Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.” He shakes his hand again.

“Well, Noctis, please allow me to make it up to you somehow? Where I come from it is rude not to make up for such an act.” Ignis fibs. 

Noctis’s face heats up. “O-Oh... you don’t have to, I'm clumsy all the time...” Noctis says, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Please, I insist.” He glances at his papers he was holding. “.... politics?” Ignis asks. 

“Ugh... yeah... I don’t really want to be a politician... but... it’s what everyone sort of expects of me so I didn’t feel like I had a choice.” He admits. 

“Why is that?” 

“Well... my father is... sort of the mayor... and he is running for president now...” he says softly, like he needed to keep it on the down low. Ignis blinks. They hadn’t been in insomnia for long, so their politics weren’t important. But now maybe they were. 

“That’s pretty amazing. However your life is yours to live, Noctis. I’m sure your father would understand.” Ignis points out. If Regis was like the old one, that had to be true. He would want his son to do as he pleased after the hellish nightmare they went through.

Noctis grips his papers nervously. “I don’t know. He has a lot on his plate already. I don’t need to add to it...” he sighs. “Sorry... I didn’t mean to dump that on you. We just met.” He laughs nervously.

“Not an issue at all, Noct.” 

“Noct? Didn’t know we were already so friendly, Iggy.” Noctis teases with a snort. Noctis couldn’t be sure, but something about this man made his skin burn, and his heart ache. Especially when he called him Noct. 

“I apologize if that is overstepping.” Ignis says softly. Noctis waves him off. 

“Nah I’m just teasin. So uh... shoot I have to get to class, but uh... maybe some other time?” Noctis asks. He didn’t really want to leave but his classes were important. Ignis blinks, looking almost panicked before relaxing again.

“Of course, sorry to have held you up with idle chatter.” Ignis gives him a card. “If you would like to trade numbers, perhaps I could buy you a coffee sometime?” 

Noctis takes the card and texts the number so Ignis got it. “Uh, I’m not wild about coffee. But hot chocolate works.” Noctis jokes. “See you!” He waves before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Iggy! Why did you let him leave?” Prompto asks as he walks up.

“We will have a chance again soon. Let us go home.” 

* * *

Once at home, Ignis sat on the couch with a cup of coffee as the other two sit across from him on the opposite couch. 

“Well? What was he like?” Gladio asks. “Looks pretty small. Well. Smaller. And the chair?”

“Well. He is. Because he is sicker than he was.” Ignis says simply. The room is silent. 

“Woah.. what? What do you mean?” Prompto asks.

“He just is. I couldn’t ask too many personal questions at the moment.” 

“Well. Shit. That’s kind of different.... but also the same?” Gladio scratches his head. “Does that change things?”

“As far as I’m concerned, it changes nothing. I will always be loyal and very much in love with Noctis. It’s his soul I follow.” Ignis states. 

“I agree, he is the same Noct.” Prompto nods. 

“Yeah. I mean it ain’t an issue. Just something we have to help him with.” Gladio shrugs. Ignis nods.

“He may be Noctis, but he has changed a bit since he doesn’t seem to have his memories... or at least hasn’t accessed them yet.” He sighs. 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asks as he hugs the couch pillow. 

“Well. He seems more nervous and tired. Well.... he was always tired... but he seems more so. I suspect that’s the illness. Not to mention... the chair. I don’t know why he is in it but his legs look like he can still walk so he may use it for support.” Ignis hums. “We will have to research his state of being before we interact with him. I’ll see if I can get him to open up about it so we can look into it deeper.” Ignis says as he texts Noctis.

**[Noct: hey it’s Noctis]**

**[Iggy: Of course. I apologize again for running into you]**

**[Noct: It wasn’t a big deal. Sorry I had to leave. My next class has a thing about being late.]**

**[Iggy: I apologize for holding you up. Please let me make it up to you. How about the little cafe on Main this weekend? Say Saturday?]**

**[Noct: sure thing. I’ll come after my doctor appointment. So maybe 1:30ish?]**

**[Iggy: sounds good. See you then.]**

“He has agreed to meet me this weekend. There I will discuss meeting you two.” Ignis nods.

“Ask him what the doctor appointment is for. Say your curious cause you’re a doctor.” Prompto says.

**[Iggy: forgive me if this is overstepping, but what is the doctor appointment for? I’m also a doctor so call it curiosity.]**

**[Noct: lmao it’s a general check up. I have CFS. So we just try to keep me healthy so I don’t just fall out somewhere.]**

**[Iggy: ah, is that what the chair is for?]**

**[Noct: yeah, I can still walk but not for very long. So I use it if I’m gonna be out for a while. Otherwise I’ll be condemned to a bench until my father's secretary can pick me up lol]**

**[Iggy: speaking from experience?]**

**[Noct: yup. It happens a lot. I just sometimes do too much because I’ll feel good that day and then crash. It’s an issue.]**

**[Iggy: not at all. It’s good to feel confident.]**

“It would appear that he has CFS. Or Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. It doesn’t have a cure. But the wheel chair isn’t necessary most of the time. He still has use of his legs.” Ignis explains. They sigh a breath of relief.

“So what is CFS?” Prompto asks.

“It makes him tired, and he can and will fall asleep standing up, which can cause injury when he falls. So it’s best if he is already sitting. Thus the chair.” Ignis starts. “He wouldn’t be able to help it either. You can’t stop it once it starts, and sometimes just have to sleep it off. It makes his immune system weak, since meals get slept through, but he is out continuing to live with it regardless. So he seems to be doing well. It can also cause pain in the joints and muscles. It can even make one more sensitive to pain, cause forgetfulness, or just feel ill in general.”

“Oh... well. We will do what we can for him!” Prompto says confidently. 

“We’ve all had to carry his highness at some point. Won’t kill us to do it again.” Gladio remarks. 

“Quite.” Ignis nods. “Once our friendship is a little better I will suggest becoming his doctor. No one knows him better than I after all.” 

“Yeah then he can hang out more too.” Prompto nods. 

“And we can convince him to be with us again.” Gladio adds. 

“We can’t push him. It’s all his decision. We can only hope that after all the pain we’ve all endured, that the gods take pity on us and will let him remember us.” Ignis sighs. The others nod in silence, sucked into their own memories of Noctis. 

“Well. I’ll start dinner then.”

  
  



	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early because I realized the first chapter is a bit boring. But the next one will still be Saturday :)  
> Enjoy!

Noctis couldn’t focus on his classes that day. How could he? That man... really got to him. Ignis, was his name. Why was he so familiar? When they shook hands he felt his whole body heat up. Why was that? He shakes his head and tries to pay attention to his professor. But unfortunately, he was feeling a bit lethargic. 

....

......

Why was that...

...

...

Noctis puts his head down before it thumps against the desk. No need to give himself a concussion. He sighs softly as he feels himself fade out. 

.....

..

......

_ Fire... monsters... three people... “Noct! Watch out!” _

_...  _

_..... _

_ For what? What’s happening??  _

_... _

_ “Noct.” _

_ That’s familiar... that warmth... that voice... _

_ “Your highness.” _

_ Who? Me?  _

“Noctis.” 

The voice cuts through his dream and he sits up. He sees his professor standing in front of him. The class was empty. Damn it.

“... sorry... I didn’t mean to sleep through the whole lecture...” he says, still slightly out of it. 

“It’s okay. I know you can’t help it. I have the PowerPoints here.” His professor hands him a stack of papers. “Study up, we have a test next week. Let me know if it needs to be rescheduled.” 

“Yes sir... thank you.” Noctis puts the notes in his folder before packing up. 

“Do I need to call for assistance?” The professor asks. Noctis shakes his head, realizing he had stopped moving for a moment. 

“No, sorry. I’m fine.” He smiles tiredly. “I’m going straight home anyway.” His professor nods. 

“Okay. See you Monday then.” He waves as Noctis leaves. 

Noctis hated being in a chair most of the time. But right now he was thanking all of the known gods for it. He lived pretty close but his father still asked his assistant to pick him up. She stood next to the car with a smile. He smiles back. 

“Good evening Noctis.” She says, opening the car door. 

“Hey, Luna.” He says softly. 

“You look tired. Long day?” She asks as she helps him into the car. 

“Yeah... but I’m always tired.” He comments. She nods. He takes a moment to look her over as she folds up his chair. 

Her silver-blonde hair was up in a high ponytail with lots of complicated braids laced in. Her blouse and pencil skirt were a matched set, white with thin black stripes. Her shoes were silver heels and Noctis wonders if she actually likes wearing them. 

When he was in high school he had a crush on her. Something about her drew his attention. But she was much older than him and now he sees her more like an older sister. She is now 32 years old but doesn’t look a day over 23. 

Luna closes the trunk of the car and gets in. She seatbelts and drives off. 

“Do you need anything before going home? Groceries, medicine, anything?” She asks, glancing at him in the mirror. 

“Nah I’m good. You don’t have to do all that anyway. It’s enough to pick me up like this.” He says. She makes a small noise to dismiss that. 

“I’d do it without being asked. I’ve known you since you were 15 after all. I like to consider you family.” She smiles. He smiles back. He couldn’t stop it if he tried. 

“Thanks, Luna. I like to think of you as family too. But I don’t need anything I promise.” She nods in response. 

“Well let me know if you do.” She pulls up to the large house he shared with his parents. “Do you need assistance inside?” She asks.

“Uh, no, just need my chair.” He says. She nods and gets out. He stepped out of the vehicle and stretched. Luna came around with his chair. He sits in it, feeling his knees getting weaker. “Thanks again.”

“It’s my pleasure, Noctis. Call if you need anything okay?” 

“I will. Bye.” He waves as she drives away. He rolls himself to the front of the house down their impossibly long driveway. He rolls up the ramp next to the stairs and goes inside. 

Once inside, he leaves his chair by the door like usual. He stands and stretches before walking to the stairs. He looks at the stairs for a few moments, dreading climbing all 34. His dad had offered to install a chair lift, but Noctis refused. But moments like this made him wish it were there. 

“Noctis, I thought I heard you come in.” A kind voice says. Noctis turns around and smiles tiredly. 

“Hey, mom. I didn’t know you were home.” 

“Yes well, I decided to let my best employee run the shop today. She is a natural.” She smiles. Noctis’s mom, Aulea, owned a small but thriving flower shop. She didn’t need to work with how much money his dad made, but she liked to be busy when Noctis wasn’t home. 

“Ah. I see. She must be something then.” Noctis comments. She nods. 

“Why don’t you come eat something? I was making some homemade potato soup if you want some.” She offers. Noctis wanted to say no, because he wanted to go to bed but figured he had enough energy from his episode to indulge her. 

“Yeah, okay.” Noctis nods. The smile she gave made it worth it. Aulea offers her arm and he takes it gratefully. She leads him to the kitchen and makes sure he is settled at the breakfast bar before going to prepare him a bowl of her soup.

“How was your day?” She asks. 

“Ah... you know. School... but...” he starts. She looks at him as she places a bowl in front of him. She sits next to him with her own bowl.

“But? Something interesting happened?”

“Well... I ran into someone... literally... but he seems so familiar? Like I know him and I don’t? I can’t remember ever meeting him before.” Noctis says as he stirs his soup. Aulea hums. 

“Did this mysterious man have a name?” She asks.

“Yeah... Ignis.” 

“Hmm sounds like he isn’t from around here.”

“Yeah, he had an accent like Lunas, so they might be from the same country.” Noctis explains and takes a bite of his food. 

“Interesting.... is he handsome?” She asks with a teasing tone.

“Mom... please...” he mutters, blushing. His parents knew he swung both ways. “...but... yeah. He was gorgeous actually...” he admits. 

“Ohhh gorgeous huh? Never heard that.” Now she was invested. They hear the front door open. 

“I’m home...” a voice calls. 

“In the kitchen dear!” Aulea calls. Noctis turns to see his father walk in. 

“Welcome home.” Noctis mutters around the spoon in his mouth. Regis smiles. 

“Good to be home. Smells lovely in here.” Regis says as he kisses his wife. She smiles.

“Let me get you some.” She says as she stands to do just that. “Noctis was just telling me about a gorgeous stranger named Ignis he met today.” 

“Oh? Gorgeous?” Regis looks to Noctis. Noctis blushes deeply. 

“Mom you traitor...” Aulea just smiles innocently. 

“Ignis huh? A strong name.” Regis says. “Sounds familiar as well.” He hums. 

“Right?! I was saying he was really familiar but I don’t know how. I’ve never met him before. I’m pretty sure he is older than me too so we didn’t go to school together or anything.” Noctis finished before taking another bite of his food. 

Aulea sets a bowl down on the other side of Noctis for Regis and he sits. 

“Well. Good things happen in mysterious ways.” Regis says before he starts eating. 

“I guess so... I’m going to see him this weekend...” he admits. His parents look at him. 

“Like... a date?” Aulea asks. Noctis blushes.

“N-No! We are just going to the cafe on main! He says he wants to make up for running into me.... even though I’m pretty sure it was my fault.” He hums. 

“Sounds like a date to me~” she teases. 

“Mom please...” he sighs. He picks up his spoon again but drops it almost immediately after. He knows his parents are staring at him but won’t say anything. Noctis sighs inwardly and picks it up again, a bit shakily. 

“So other than your mysterious man, how was school?” Regis asks, watching him carefully.

“Ah.. you know... school...” Noctis says. “I uh... passed out in class though...” he admits. 

“Are you feeling okay now?” Aulea asks softly, reaching over to brush his hair out of his face, but Noctis knew she was actually checking his temperature.

“Yeah... I’m just tired... no surprise there.” He half-jokes. 

“Well, you’ve been doing very well in your classes despite that. I’m proud of you, son.” Regis tells him. Noctis smiles. 

“Thanks, dad.” He says softly. They all continue eating in comfortable silence. 

As Noctis is finishing up his meal, he starts slowly swaying, catching himself by gripping the bar. He shakes his head to try and snap out of it. 

“Maybe you should go get comfortable for the night, dear.” Aulea suggests gently, knowing how her son felt about being disabled. 

“‘M okay...” he mutters, resting his elbow on the counter to hold his head up. “It’s been off and on all day.” He says. 

“Did you take your pills this morning?” Regis asks. Noctis nods. “I think you should heed your mother's advice. Take a bath and relax.” Regis suggests as Aulea puts their bowls in the sink. Noctis sighs and nods. 

Regis stood up before Noctis did, feeling like his assistance may be needed. He was right of course because when Noctis stood up and took a couple of steps, his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor. Regis caught him under the arms before he could smack his head on something. Probably the counter. Regis sinks to the floor with him, brushing his hair out of his face to see if it was a momentary thing or if he was out. Aulea came around to look him over like she always did. 

“He is okay, love. It’s just been a long day.” Regis reassures his wife. She bites her lip and nods. 

“Yes I know... let’s go get him settled.” She says and stands. Regis nods and adjusts his hold on his son before standing with him in his arms. Aulea stood there for support. She knew Noctis was light but her husband was 48. He couldn’t do this forever. She prayed someone would swoop in and help her son when they couldn’t anymore. 

They made their way upstairs and Aulea opened the door to Noctis’s room. She had changed his sheets today for him so at least he would be comfortable. “Just lay him on top of the bed for now, dear. I want to get him into pajamas and at least wash his face.” She says. 

“I’ll get him undressed, you go get the water bowl and a washcloth,” Regis says. Aulea nods and walks off to the connected bathroom in the room. Regis makes quick work of removing Noctis’s shoes and socks before removing his clothes. He left him in his boxers as he went to find him something suitable to wear for bed. 

Aulea came back to the bedside with the bowl and a couple of washcloths and a towel. She soaks a cloth in the warm soapy water before gently wiping his face gently. When he didn’t stir she knew he would sleep the rest of the night. She wipes down the rest of him, respecting his more private areas by avoiding them. She knew he would get mad if she did that. Regis comes over and gently lifts him off the bed so Aulea could wipe his back. Once she had him clean she gently dried him off with a fluffy towel, and they worked together to get him in his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

Regis then lifted his son up so Aulea could pull back the blanket and top sheet. They tucked him in and they both kissed his forehead goodnight before turning the light out and closing the door. 

They walk down the hall, hand in hand in silence. 

“.... I hope one day... he finds someone that can continue to care for him... for when we can’t anymore.” Aulea finally admits. Regis nods. 

“... I have a feeling he will. He is a very likable person after all.” He reassures her. She smiles. 

“Yes... you’re right...”

“Plus I’m still spry enough to carry my son.” Regis says defensively. 

“That’s because he weighs 100 pounds on a good day, dear.” Aulea teases. Regis pretends to be offended, looking at her with shock. She laughs and kisses his cheek. 

“Don’t pout. Noctis gets it from you.” She points out. 

“Yes well... he got his dashing good looks from you.” Aulea scoffs, blushing. 

“Yes well... hush you.” She bats at him before going to do dishes. Regis smiles after his wife, glad he was able to spend this life with her and his son, and not have to choose or sacrifice anything for it. 

“I’m going to go to my office for a little bit. I won’t be long.” He says. 

“Okay but remember our show is on in an hour.” She reminded. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He says and walks to his little homey office. He closes the door. 

‘So... Ignis has found him in this life? I couldn’t have picked a better person myself.’ Regis thinks as he sits at his computer. He opens a document with a list of names on it. 

Right under _“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret”_ he types 

_ “Ignis Scientia” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really was to focus on Noctis's current relationship with his parents, mostly his mom. I really like the idea of Noctis ACTUALLY having a mom and having a good relationship with her.
> 
> Also, I apologize if my formatting is weird and largely spaced, I can't read words when they are too close together lmao.


	3. A Date...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date happens, along with some emotional back story ((tw: physical trama described))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, Saturday is medicine day and I forget everything else after that 😂 my bad! I’ve set alarms now! This chapter is kinda long my bad

Saturday came faster than Ignis had anticipated. He makes sure not to over dress, wearing a simple black button up tucked into black jeans. A whistle startled him out of his deep nervous thinking. He looks up to see Prompto and Gladio staring at him from the doorway.

“Looking good babe. Always loved your ass in skinny jeans.” Gladio comments. Ignis scoffs.

“And you are absolutely barbaric.” Ignis says, but didn’t mean a word. Gladio laughs. Prompto smiles. 

“Make sure to really woo him, Igs. We need our Noct back.” He says softly, almost nervous.

“I’d have to argue that I’m the most charming of us all.” Ignis teases before kissing Prompto’s cheek. “I will not rest till he is ours once more.” He reassures. Gladio pulls them both in for a tight hug, one that pushes a laugh from Prompto. 

“Alright alright, easy big guy. You may mess up Iggy’s clothes.” Prompto teases. Gladio releases them.

“Go get him babe.” Gladio smiles. Ignis nods, swallowing thickly to settle his nerves. He kisses them both goodbye before heading out. 

* * *

Noctis decided to forgo the chair today. He wanted to be able to go out without being stared at. He had even let his mom choose what he wore, because she couldn’t NOT stick her nose in his ‘date’. 

He ended up wearing a white T-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath, and black jeans. Simple but he looked good. 

He went to his doctor appointment, where they told him the same thing they always did. “Eat well, drink water, do small exercises, keep up your diet, take your medications.” Noctis was sick of hearing it. 

But now he was headed to the cafe. He took the bus to avoid walking, despite it being only a block away. No point in wasting his energy.

When he arrived, Ignis was already there, standing outside. Noctis walks up to him.

“H-Hey...” he says, getting his attention. Ignis looks up from his phone and Noctis briefly wonders who he was texting so intently.

Ignis couldn’t help but look Noctis up and down now that he was standing. He seemed to be slightly shorter than he was in his first life. 

“Hello. You look nice.” Ignis states. Noctis blushes.

“Uh... thank you... so do you...” he admits. Ignis smiles and opens the door for Noctis. 

“Shall we?” Noctis nods and murmurs a thanks as he walks inside. They take a seat in the corner where they won’t be bothered.

“So how has your day been? I recall you saying you had a doctors appointment?” Ignis asks, hardly sparing the menu a glance. 

“Oh yeah. Same old song and dance every two weeks.” Noctis comments. 

“You must feel well enough today though.” Ignis points out.

“You mean the chair? Yeah, I feel pretty all right today. I’m hoping it lasts till at least 7.” Noctis jokes. Ignis nods. A waitress comes over and Ignis orders a black coffee and a bagel. Noctis orders Hot chocolate and a parfait. 

“You seem to have a sweet tooth.” Ignis comments. Noctis blushes.

“Oh uh... yeah... I only indulge in it sometimes though. Sugar makes it harder to function honestly.” Noctis says. Ignis nods in understanding. 

“In my years of working in the medical field I’ve only encountered two other people with your ailment. You are fairing far better.” Ignis reassures. Noctis blinks.

“Oh yeah, you did say you were a doctor. What do you do?” Noctis asks.

“I work at a private practice now, specializing in home visits. I moved here recently with my partners and switched work spaces.”

“Partners?” Noctis asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Yes, two boyfriends actually. They are a handful but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.” Ignis confides. 

“Wow... that must be nice. Having so many people to love and just enjoying each other’s company? That sounds like the height of luxury.” Noctis comments as their orders are sat in front of them. 

“Do you not have a relationship?” Ignis asks as he picks up his mug and takes a sip. 

“Ah.... no... no one really wants to date someone like me.” Noctis comments. “Actually I only really have two friends. But they work for my father so I’m not sure if that counts. They are also siblings so one came with the other.” He says before taking a bite of his treat. 

“Why do you think no one wants to date you?” Ignis inquires. 

“Well... you know... everyone in my classes knows about my... ailments... and no one really wants to deal with it. Sure, they talk to me in class but I can tell it annoys them when I start nodding off in the middle of a conversation. It would bother anyone.” Noctis shrugs. Ignis hums. 

“I suppose one can not understand what isn’t happening to them. I’m sorry you have to deal with that sort of ignorance.” Ignis says sincerely. Noctis smiles slightly. 

“It's alright. I’m used to it by now.” 

“I’m sure it doesn’t really make it easier.” 

“.... no...” Noctis says softly before taking another bite of his fruit. “But... it’s nice talking to someone like this. And if I’m being honest, something about you is very comforting. Like I feel like I can just relax.” He blushes. “Sorry... that’s probably weird coming from some random 19 year old you just met.” 

“Not at all. It’s quite flattering to this ‘random 24 year old’ actually.” Ignis reassures. “Perhaps we can make meeting a regular thing? I do enjoy your company.” Noctis looks at him.

“You’re not just saying that right?” 

“Not at all. I mean it. Perhaps you could even meet my partners?” He asks.

“... what are their names? What are they like?”

“Well... Gladiolus I’ve known the longest. Since we were young actually. He is a big brute, but with a big heart. He is 27 now. The oldest of us.” Ignis starts. He sips his coffee before he continues. “Prompto is 22. He is a ball of energy that I can hardly keep up with but... his sunny exposition in life makes him quite charming.” He finishes with a smile. “I met him when he was in high school through... a mutual friend.” 

“Wow... such a contrast living together. It sounds nice.” Noctis says. 

“What about you? Do you live with your parents still?”

“Well yeah. I have to. I couldn’t care for myself honestly. And they are the only ones available to do it. N-Not saying I don’t love them or don’t appreciate what they do for me but... it would be nice to live away from them. They worry constantly and sometimes it’s unbearable.” He confided. Ignis nods in understanding. 

“What are your parents like?” 

“My father, Regis is his name, is, well... regal. He holds himself as if he knows everything and fears nothing. He is super smart too...” Noctis explains. Ignis feels his heart ache. He was glad Regis gets to watch his son grow, and that Noctis gets to grow with him. 

“And... your mother?” Ignis asks.

“Her name is Aulea. I apparently get my looks from her. She is sophisticated but she is sneaky. She teases me too much and is always smiling.” Noctis smiles thinking about it. Ignis felt relieved that she was still around. Noctis gets to have both of his parents and they both obviously care for him very deeply. It was more than Ignis could have hoped for. 

“They seem like lovely people.” Ignis says with a smile. Noctis nods. 

“They are... but I wish I could have some more freedom. Dad doesn’t want me to move away unless I have someone we trust living with me.” Noctis sighs. “He is so particular though so I’ll probably die in that house.” He jokes. 

“Oh I highly doubt that.” Ignis reassures. 

“...so you said you wanted me to meet your partners? Would they... even want to meet me? I’m so much younger than all of you, I don’t even know why you want to hang out.” Noctis wonders.

“Nonsense, you’re company is quite pleasurable no matter your slight age difference. They would love to meet you.” Ignis reassures. Noctis nods slightly.

“Okay... sure. Not today, though. I’m... already feeling tired.” He admits. Ignis hums. 

“I suspect it’s because you’ve been sitting for so long. Shall we maybe try a short walk and see if that helps?” Ignis asks. He knows switching activities could help someone with CFS. Noctis blinks at the suggestion. 

“Uh... yeah, it might help.” He nods. He takes out his wallet to pay for his things, but a hand over his stops him. 

“Please, allow me. This is my make up date after all.” Ignis says, taking out his own wallet. Noctis blushes.

“A date? What would your boyfriends think?” Noctis teases lightly. Ignis hums.

“I doubt they would think much about it at all. They encouraged me to come here, in fact.” 

“What do you mean?” Noctis tilts his head.

“Well, we are open to dating more people if the person is right for us.” Ignis explains. “An open relationship if you will, but we all have to agree.” 

“O-Oh that makes more sense.” Noctis nods in understanding. Ignis nods and hands his debit card to the waitress when she comes around. 

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Ignis asks.

“No! No not at all. I actually think it’s incredible to have so much trust between you guys.” Noctis admits. Ignis nods approvingly at the answer. The waitress comes back and gives him his card back. 

“Let us go to the park near by.” Ignis says as he stands. He holds a hand out for Noctis. 

“What a gentleman.” Noctis teases and takes his hand to pull himself up. Ignis allows Noctis to hold onto his arm. 

They walk out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk. They walk together in a peaceful silence. The weather was very nice, despite it being the beginning of July. 

“If you feel like you need to sit or go home at any point just let me know and I’ll make it happen.” Ignis tells him gently. 

“Okay, thank you.” Noctis smiles. He felt a little better now that he was walking. The fresh air helped his slowly declining alertness. 

“How long have you been diagnosed with CFS? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Hmmm ever since I was about 6. We had a bad car accident and I was bedridden for a long time. Once I healed I wasn’t the same. I was tired, and slept a lot. It would make me sick. So my parents took me to my doctor and he diagnosed me with it and Chronic Pain.” Noctis explains. He had told people that so often that it didn’t bother him anymore. 

“Was the chronic pain due to the crash?” Ignis asks. He was furious that he wasn’t there to help him through such a hard time. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t walk for a long time after it. I had to relearn how to do so, actually. It took two years. And I’ll have flare ups in my back, hip, and knee sometimes. But I don’t mind since I can still walk.” Noctis says. “Can we sit here?” He asks as they walk up to a bench, shaded nicely by a large tree. 

“Yes this seems like a perfect spot.” Ignis sits with him. “Do you see anyone for the pain?” He asks, crossing his legs. 

“Yeah, I see a chiropractor every three weeks. It helps, considering how much time I spend lying down and sitting.” Noctis says, watching kids play in the distance, no doubt enjoying the end of their summer vacation. Noctis wishes he hadn’t opted for summer classes but he enjoyed ((and needed)) the routine. 

They continue talking for about thirty minutes, changing subjects and laughing at stupid jokes or things they see in the park. But unfortunately, as it always does, Noctis’s exhaustion catches up with him. Ignis notes this when Noctis starts getting quiet and blinking slower. 

“Shall I get you home?” Ignis asks. Noctis blinks. 

“Oh... you don’t have to do that... I can call a cab.” He explains softly. 

“Nonsense, I have a car after all.” He stands and offers his hand. Noctis takes it, too tired to argue. “Feel free to use me for support as you see fit.” Noctis nods and leans against him. They start a slow walk to where Ignis had left his car. 

Ignis opens the car door for Noctis, making sure he gets in without hitting his head. Once he was in and seat-belted, Ignis gets in. He starts the car as he seatbelts himself.

“What is your address?” Ignis asks. Noctis mumbles out his address as coherently as he could. Ignis just smiles slightly and puts the address in the GPS on his phone. Noctis has fallen asleep by the time he pulled away from the curb.

Once they get to the house, he presses the call button on the keypad next to the gate. 

“Hello?” A female voice says. Ignis has to think about it, but guesses the voice is Aulea. 

“Hello. My name is Ignis. I brought Noctis home.” 

“Oh! Hold on let me open the gate. Please come on up.” She says as the gate starts to open.

“Thank you.” He says before driving up the driveway. He parks as a well dressed Aulea comes outside and rushes down the steps.

“Is he alright?” She asks, obviously trying not to be worried. Ignis forgot just how much Noctis took after her. Her beautiful hair color, her eyes... all of it was very noticeable in Noctis. 

“Ah yes, he is quite alright. Just tired I’m afraid.” He smiles. He holds out a hand. “I’m Ignis Scientia. I actually work in the medical field myself and all his vitals are good.” He says assuringly. She smiles in relief. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Ignis. He talked a lot about you. I know he said you were handsome, but my my! Such youth.” She fawns. 

“Please madame, you flatter me.” He was blushing, he knew, but he cleared his throat to continue. “Would you like me to bring him inside for you?” He asks.

“Oh! Yes, please. He isn’t heavy but I’m afraid I have a bad shoulder. I actually hurt it catching him from falling about a year ago. It was quite the spectacle.” She chuckles. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Allow me then.” He says as he turns back to the car. He carefully removes Noctis from the car, noting that the boy stayed asleep. He held him carefully and closed the car door with his hip. 

“This way, I hope those muscles aren’t just for show.”

“Not at all. I work out for the purpose of carrying patients when needed.” He admits. “Plus he isn’t heavy at all.”

“Ah yes... his diet doesn’t help much. He can’t keep weight on.” She admits as she holds the door open. Ignis walks past her. 

“Yes it can be difficult for people with his condition to have proper diets.” He explains as he follows her upstairs. 

Aulea opens Noctis’s bedroom door and steps aside. 

“On top of the blanket is fine. I’ll get a different blanket for him.” She says before walking down the hall. Ignis nods and lays him on the bed gently. He noticed the several pill bottles on the side table. He only read two, a high dose pain killer, and antidepressants, before he heard Aulea coming back. He busies himself with taking Noctis’s shoes off. 

“Thank you again for bringing him back. I really appreciate it.” She says as she walks in, blanket in her arms. She fluffs it out and lays it across her son. 

“It was really no bother. I didn’t mean to push his limits.” Ignis apologizes. She shakes her head.

“He knows his limits.” She glances at Noctis before smiling back at Ignis. 

“Please, let me get you some tea.” She says, walking out of the room. Ignis looks back at Noctis before following her. He leaves the door open a bit just in case. 

Together, they walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Aulea gestures for Ignis to sit at the breakfast bar. 

“I hope Jasmin is alright?” She asks as she pours a cup.

“That’s brilliant, thank you.” Ignis says as he takes a seat. She slides him a mug. 

“I really appreciate you helping him home. He was very stubborn about going out without his chair today. I love his bullheadedness, but it gets him into trouble.” She smiles fondly. Ignis smiles into his cup.

“I don’t mind. He is rather charming.” Aulea hums at that.

“Most people don’t really take time to get to know him. He hasn’t really had friends growing up. Not for a lack of trying. He would bring home a kid or two sometimes but they would leave shortly after because he falls asleep.” She sighs. “After about 6th grade, he just stopped attempting it at all.” 

“That’s understandable, with his condition. But he is living a rather fulfilling life despite the severity of it. I’ve seen a couple of patients with the same illness, but they hardly manage getting to my office. It’s common for them to not really have a social life because of it.” He says with a small bit of sadness. 

“Yes, he tries really hard to stay awake, but sometimes it isn’t the illness that makes him bedridden. It’s the old injuries. Of course none of us escaped the accident without issues, but he was far worse.” She frowns at the memory. 

“He told me he was in a bad car crash when he was young. Is that what you’re referring to?” He inquired. She nods slowly. 

“The truck T-boned us on Noctis’s and my side, and the car flipped twice. We were honestly lucky to be alive. He was in a coma for two months, and they kept him under heavy sedation for another two weeks after. Me and my husband only suffered a couple of broken bones and concussions.” She sighs shakily. “But he was already a frail child... so he wasn’t even expected to pull through.” She sips her tea to rid the tears threatening to spill. 

“But he did. And when he was allowed to be awake, the first thing he did was ask us if he missed school.” She chuckles. “But he missed a lot of school. Because after he was well enough, he had to go through physical therapy. They didn’t think he would be able to walk again but... he beat the odds.” She smiles proudly. “But as time wore on we realized he was so tired and in pain. That’s when he was diagnosed with CFS.” She sighs. “But he didn’t let it stop him. And now he is in college.” She sips her tea. 

“Well, his strength is remarkable, as is your own, and your husband’s for being with him the whole time and supporting him. I know it couldn’t have been easy to see your only son like that.” Ignis says softly.

“Of course not. But he smiled, and so did we. Because if he could, then there wasn’t any reason we couldn’t.” She says confidently. Ignis nods in agreement. 

“Oh but enough gossip. What about you? You said you were a doctor, but is your only interest with my son medical?” She asks seriously. Ignis blinks, caught off guard.

“No, not at all I assure you. He is rather charming, and has a good sense of humor.” Ignis starts. “He is also very expressive.” 

“Yes... he sure is.” She smiles. They continue to have small talk for a few minutes before they hear the front door open. 

“I’m home... who’s car is outside?” Regis asks as he walks in. When he looked up he couldn’t hold back his shocked expression. 

“Ah, welcome home dear. This is Noctis’s new friend, Ignis. He brought Noctis home after he wore himself out.” Aulea explains as she walks over to her husband, kissing his cheek. Regis hums and nods.

“Well thank you, for bringing him home safely.” Regis says, looking over Ignis. He didn’t look much different, and that was comforting.

“Not at all, sir. It was the least I could do.” Ignis says before standing. He holds out his hand for him to shake. “Ignis Scientia, a pleasure.” Regis shakes his hand.

“Regis. Noctis talked about you a lot.” Regis smiles slightly. “It was nice to see him excited about something.” Ignis chuckles.

“Well, I hope it was good things, considering I ran into him.” 

“Yes, he couldn’t stop going on about how handsome you were.” Regis teases. Ignis finds himself blushing again.

“Highly exaggerated, really.” They share a laugh.

“Oh! I need to go to the market. I was actually about to leave before you pulled up. It was lovely meeting you Ignis. On a better night, you must come to dinner.” Aulea says. 

“I look forward to it.” Ignis smiles. Aulea smiles back and runs off, picking up her purse as she heads out the door. 

“Ignis... may I be frank with you?” Regis asks after a moment of silence.

“Of course.” Ignis nods. 

“...forgive me if this sounds strange but... do you... recall anything?” Regis asks carefully. Ignis looks shocked at the question. “I take that as a yes.” Regis smiles. Ignis bows quickly. 

“Yes, I remember everything. I apologize if I seemed too casual, majesty.” Ignis says quickly. Regis laughs.

“No one has called me that in centuries, dear boy. Lift your head, I’m no longer royalty.” He places a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis looks at him. 

“Of course... I apologize... it took you all so long to come back. We didn’t think you ever would...” Ignis starts.

“We?” 

“Yes, Gladio, Prompto and I.” Ignis says. 

“Ah, so they are here too. I’m glad. It makes my heart soar to know Noctis will have those who truly care for him by his side again.” Regis smiles. “But I must ask something of you.”

“Anything.” Ignis says.

“Don’t tell Noctis the past. If he remembers in his own time, then so be it. But I find.. it’s better if people remember on their own.” Regis states. “Aulea doesn’t remember either.” He admits.

“She doesn’t? So you persuaded her to be with you again without her knowing? That’s remarkable.” 

“She was always meant for me, just as Noctis was always meant to be our son. Just as you all are meant to be by his side.” Regis states. “I have confidence, that even if Noctis doesn’t remember his old life with you all, that he will still be with you all once again.” 

“You... you knew?” Ignis asks, slightly mortified.

“Of course. I knew from when you were all young. You all had a very strong and personal bond that extended to the next life.” 

“But his betrothal to Luna...”

“Was meant to get you all out of the city from the beginning. We all knew what was to come. Except you four. And I’m so sorry.” Regis says sadly. “You all had it so hard for being so young.”

“None of us had it harder than you and Noctis.” Ignis says. “For you, knowledge was a burden. For him, his own birth into a life that was never truly his. It could never get harder than that.” 

“...no I suppose not. But now we are all here. And we have the chance to live again. Do not let it pass you by, dear boy. You all deserve it. My son deserves it.”

“I will make sure he is happy. That’s all I want.” Ignis says softly. Regis smiles.

“That’s all I could ever wish for.”

Ignis makes small talk with Regis, mostly telling him everything that had happened of importance in his last couple of lives. Regis listened with interest.

“You should see Luna. She would be elated to see you all.” Regis says. Ignis blinks.

“She is here? And she remembers?” He asks.

“Yes. She came to me as soon as she remembered. Her and Ravus moved here together to reconnect. They both work for me now.” He explains. Ignis nods.

“I... we would love to see her again. But playing dumb around Noctis is a little... cruel..”

“Yes I agree. It may be something we keep under the radar. He will come around. I’m not sure when. But... when he does we need to be there for him. It’s a lot to take in. Especially being in his position.” Regis says carefully. Ignis nods in agreement.

“Yes that is for the best.” He looks at his watch. “Oh... I hate to leave, but the others are expecting me home soon.”

“Of course, we have all the time we want to catch up more. Tell the boys I said hello, and I hope to see them soon.” Regis smiles and places a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “It was wonderful seeing you again Ignis. Thank you for being there for my wayward son till the end. And being with him now.” 

“Of course. I would do it all over again. And again.” Ignis says with confidence. Regis nods, knowing that to be the truth. 

“Now go on. Mustn’t keep them waiting, less they worry. We will be in contact.” Regis says, handing Ignis a business card. “That’s my personal cell. Call me anytime. I’m sure my wife was very serious about having you over for dinner soon.” Ignis takes the card. He hands Regis one of his own. 

“I would be happy to. This is my number as well.” 

After a small good bye and a strong hug, Ignis takes his leave. Regis watches him drive down the driveway and out the gate before going to check on Noctis. 

Noctis was still asleep, but had rolled into his side. Regis sits on the bed and pets his son's hair gently. 

_ ‘Oh my son... I wished for you to find happiness. I dare say it found you. I hope you realize that soon.’ _ He thinks. He presses a small kiss to Noctis’s temple before leaving the room. 


	4. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets the other boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early because I have a lot to do tomorrow! And it’s a long one! Enjoy!!

Ignis returned home to an anxious Prompto and Gladio. They stood up as soon as the door opened. 

“Well? How did it go?” Prompto asks. Ignis smiles at him. 

“It went well. Sorry it took so long. I had the pleasure of meeting Noctis’s parents.” Ignis explains. Gladio and Prompto exchange looks.

“You mean Regis?” Gladio asks. 

“Yes. And Aulea. They have found each other in this life. And Regis remembers, as we do.” 

“Nocts mom? I remember when it was announced that the queen had died. I was too little to really understand.... but I’ve seen her pictures in the Citadel.” Prompto says. Ignis hums.

“She was lovely. Every bit of Noctis’s features come from her. Well. Once he is older he takes more after his father for sure.” Ignis states. 

“As long as he shaves. Gotta admit. Wasn’t a fan of facial hair on him. Or you.” Gladio says pointedly at Prompto. Prompto looks aghast. 

“I looked good and you know it!” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Blondie.” Gladio teases, ruffling his hair. Prompto bats him away. Ignis takes a seat on the couch. 

“Anyway... what did Regis say?” Gladio asks.

“He told me he actively sought Aulea out as soon as he remembered. He was about 18. So he was lucky she fell in love with him again, because she doesn’t have her memories of her past. At least, she hasn’t given any indication that she does.” Ignis says. 

“They got married after dating for 4 years and then had Noctis not long after. Aulea told me about the accident they were in that caused Noct’s condition. I dare say we are lucky he is around at all.” He says, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 

“I was also told that Luna and Ravis are here. They work for Regis. Luna is his secretary, and has known Noctis since he was young. She went to Regis once she remembered. She told Ravis everything and he followed her. He wants us to see them soon, but we would have to keep it from Noctis, since he doesn’t remember. Regis asks that we let him remember on his own.” Ignis finishes. They all sit in silence while it all processes. 

“So... what about us?” Prompto asks.

“Noctis has agreed to meet you two. He has no friends and said that if people who are older than him want to hang around him then he would be happy to meet them. He also knows we are in a relationship.” 

“And he was cool with that?” Gladio asks.

“Yes. He said it must be nice to be able to love and trust like that. He hasn’t had a relationship yet because no one takes the time to get to know him. Many people with his condition have that issue I’m afraid.” Ignis frowns. The other two frown as well.

“Well... maybe he will let us change that.” Gladio says after a moment. 

“I hope so. He was a really good cuddle buddy...” Prompto says. “Even before we were all together, in high school we would take naps together and stuff, and he liked to cuddle close to stay warm. It was nice, even though I know it was because he was so touch starved. He didn’t have to say it...” he smiles sadly. “But I was too, so I had no issues with it.” Gladio pats the blondes back. 

“We will get him back. If he is anything like he was, he is easy to woo and love.” Gladio was very confident about that. “Easy to make blush too.” He grins. “Do you think he has the same tickle spots? The back of his knees and neck?” 

“Don’t forget his thighs.” Prompto laughs. Ignis shakes his head fondly. 

“Don’t go torturing him right out of the gate.” He chastised. But he too, was curious. 

“I will speak with him tomorrow about setting up a time to meet you two.” Ignis says as he stands. “I’m going to start dinner.” 

They nod and watch him go to the kitchen. They grin at each other in shared excitement.

* * *

Noctis and Ignis continue to text the next few days, and Ignis finally asks him.

**[Iggy]: Are you busy this Saturday?**

**[Noct]: you know I’m not :P**

Ignis smiles at that. 

**[Iggy]: Well, if you feel up to it, how would you like to accompany me and my partners on a small picnic? We have a nice spot we like to visit by the lake. If you think it will be too much we can do something else.**

**[Noct]: sure sounds fun. It doesn’t sound too strenuous so I should be okay. But are you sure they want to meet me?**

**[Iggy]: Absolutely. They won’t stop pestering me about it, in fact.**

**[Noct]: oh... I didn’t know that. Then yeah I’m totally down.**

**[Iggy]: Fantastic. We will pick you up at 11am on Saturday.**

**[Noct] cool, I look forward to it :)**

**[Iggy] Me too. :)**

“There. It’s all set. We will be seeing Noctis on Saturday.” Ignis says, pocketing his phone. Gladio and Prompto high-five from their spots on the couch. Ignis rolls his eyes and continues to make lunch. 

“You must remember, he isn’t exactly like old Noct. Don’t say anything that may make him uncomfortable. He is just like any 19 year old. Not royal, or famous, or anything like that.”

“Yeah yeah Igs. We will take an easy on him.” Gladio says. 

“Good. Don’t tire him out by working him up either. Otherwise the meeting will be cut short.” Ignis says. 

“We won’t.” Prompto whined. “It will be fine! I hope he will let me take photos...” he says as he continues editing photos on his laptop. He sold photos to various magazines and made pretty good money from it.

“Maybe. He is shy though so make sure you ask first.” Ignis says. Prompto hums in acknowledgement. Gladio snorts.

“It will be fine. You’ll woo him with your food, And he will be hook, line and sinker. A mans stomach is the way to his heart after all.” He says as he flips the page of his book. 

“I suppose... just... be cautious.” Ignis finishes, plating up the food. “Now come eat you bunch of heathens.” Prompto practically leaps over the couch to get his food. 

“Slow up kid, it’s not going anywhere.” Gladio scolds, but they knew it was because he worried about the younger hurting himself.

“Sorry, I just love Iggy’s food~” Prompto says as he takes his plate, giving Ignis a small kiss on the cheek in thanks. Ignis shakes his head but is smiling anyway. He prayed that Noctis would be a part of their love again soon.

* * *

Noctis was excited to see Ignis again, but was worried about meeting his partners. He had social anxiety out the ass so what if he made a fool of himself? He sighs. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Aulea asks. Noctis was sitting with her on the couch, helping her fold laundry. Regis sat in his armchair, reading. He looked up at the question.

“Ah... nothing.” Noctis says softly, continuing to fold his shirts. Aulea and Regis exchange a look.

“Come now son, you’ve been sighing all week.” Regis says. 

“I...” Noctis sighs again, putting his shirts aside. “... it’s just bugging me.... Ignis is so familiar but I know we haven’t met. And he wants me to meet his partners this weekend and for some reason thinking about it makes my chest ache.” He explains. Regis hums. 

“Well. It will be alright. Ignis seems to be a good man. He has a good head on his shoulders. Anyone he is involved with ought to be good people too.” Regis reassures. 

“... yeah... I couldn’t see him hanging around someone rude or anything like that..” Noctis admits. “I guess I just don’t have much practice with these things.... friends that is...”

“Well it’s never too late to learn.” Aulea smiles. Noctis hums and continues folding. 

“Yeah... I just hope it goes well is all...” he says softly. 

“It will son. Have more faith in yourself.” Regis reaches over and pats his knee. Noctis smiles slightly. 

“I’ll try.” 

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Noctis felt his stomach knotting up. He sat on the couch, knee bouncing in anxiety as he waited for Ignis to pull up with his partners. He gave Ignis the gate code so he didn’t have to call. Aulea places a hand on his knee. 

“It is okay dear. You will have lots of fun and make new friends.” She smiles. Noctis felt his anxiety edge off. He smiles back. 

“Thanks mom.” The doorbell rings and he bites his cheek. His mom gives him another smile. He nods and gets up. He pauses in front of the door to exhale. He pulls it open.

“Good Morning, Noctis. How are you feeling?” Ignis inquires with a smile. Noctis feels his anxiety melt away despite the strangers standing with Ignis. 

“Hey Ignis. I’m doing good. Do you all want to come in for a moment? My mother wanted to give us some things... she couldn’t help herself when she heard ‘picnic’.” Noctis says with a half chuckle. 

“We would love to.” 

Once inside, Ignis introduces them.

“Noctis, this is Gladio and Prompto.” He gestured to each of them. “This is Noctis, gentlemen.” Ignis says to them.

“H-Hi, nice to uh... meet you guys.” Noctis holds out a hand. Gladio takes it first. Noctis was super intimidated. He was fucking HUGE. And stupid hot?

“Hey, Noct. Nice to meet ya.” He says. God Noctis could feel his heart twist at the deep voice. 

“Likewise.” Noctis smiles. He looks to Prompto. 

“Hey, nice to meet you!” He says happily, taking Noctis’s hand in both of his. Prompto was different than the other two. He made Noctis feel... warm. A feeling he felt before, but he couldn’t place when. 

“You too.” Noctis says. Aulea comes out with a bag. 

“Ignis, good to see you dear.” She says happily. Prompto and Gladio are floored by her radiance. She really did look like Noctis. 

“The pleasure is mine.” Ignis says. 

“You two must be Gladio and Prompto. Nocits said he would be meeting you all today. Gosh you’re all just so... handsome! Youth is truly astounding.” She says. Prompto blushes.

“Nothing compared to you, ma’am.” Gladio says smoothly. She blushes and giggles.

“Oh and you’re a charmer. Please, call me Aulea.” She smiles. She gives the bag to Ignis. “This is for helping Noctis last week. Just some cookies and tea I made.” 

“Thank you. I’m sure they are delightful.” Ignis days. 

“I’m sure they are delicious if the smell is anything to go by...” Prompto says. Aulea laughs. 

“Well Noctis likes them so I figure they can’t be too bad.” She smiles. “Have fun you guys.” She waves.

“Bye mom. Thanks.” Noctis waves. The other bid her farewell and they all walk out the door. 

Noctis sits in the back next to Gladio and he feels like melting into the floorboards. 

“So Noct, what are you in school for?” Prompto asks, turning in his seat to look at him.

“Oh... uh, politics... but I was thinking about changing it...” Noctis admits. 

“Oh? To what?” Ignis asks. 

“... well... I had to pick something that I could actually do with my... issues... so I was thinking animal science...” he admits. 

They all had to keep straight faces. That was just so like him.

“That sounds interesting.” Gladio says. 

“Yeah... I like animals a lot, and I’m supposed to get a service dog soon... I’ve been on a waiting list for some time and I’m excited to have a companion, even if he is only there because it’s his job.” 

That cut into Ignis and Gladio deeply. They wondered if Noctis thought that about them in his first life.

“Nah, dogs genuinely enjoy their person! So I think he will love you because you’re you, not cause he has a job to do.” Prompto says, not really making the connection. He was with Noctis as a friend first. He wasn’t paid to protect him or advise him. He was around purely because they liked each other’s company. 

“Yeah... you’re right. He is a good dog. I just finished classes with him recently so I get to bring him home next Tuesday.” Noctis says with a smile. 

“Does he have a name?” Gladio asks. Noctis nods. 

“Umbra. Actually my friend gave me the idea for his name. I’ve never had an animal before so she helped me pick a name.” Noctis explained. 

‘Luna.’ Was what they all thought. 

“I like that name. Better than Oreo or whatever people name animals.” Prompto jokes. They all share a small laugh. 

“I know Ignis is a doctor... but what do you guys do?” Noctis asks.

“I’m a personal fitness instructor.” Gladio says. “Heavy weight, men, women, physical therapy. All that jazz.” Noctis hums. 

“I can’t remember the last time I was actually able to work out.” Never, honestly. Getting out of bed felt like a work out most days. 

“If you want, I could try and help you with that.” He offers. Noctis’s eyes widen at the offer. 

“Oh... I may take you up on that. I’ll see what my doctor says.” Gladio nods. Noctis looks to Prompto.

“I’m a freelance photographer. I sell photos to magazines and stuff. I do mostly city stuff, but did some work for National Geographic last year. I got to go to Chile. It was awesome!” He says excitedly. 

“Wow... the most I take pictures of is random street cats. And I use my phone.” Noctis jokes. “But that’s pretty cool, to be able to travel doing what you are passionate about.” He says. 

“Yeah! You ought to let me take some pictures of you! I love taking pictures of people.” Prompto smiles.

“He means he is absolutely gonna take pictures of you. He does it to anyone with a good face.” Gladio points out. Noctis blushes. 

“O-Oh... okay...” he didn’t want to be self deprecating in his first meeting with the two, but he didn’t think he was that much to look at. 

“Behave yourself, Prompto.” Ignis warns, but he was smiling. He parks the car at the park. 

“The lake isn’t far from here, but please do tell us if you get tired.” Ignis says before getting out of the car. Noctis nodded and got out too. 

They unpacked the car((Gladio carrying mostly everything because Prompto kept stopping to take photos)), and walked to the spot. Noctis would be lying if he said it didn’t wind him a little bit. But the view was really breathtaking. 

The water was clear, with a few ducks swimming here and there. There was a small family on the other side of the lake, obviously taking advantage of the good weather as the children played in the water. An older gentleman was sitting with his dog, reading a book not too far from them. It was nice. 

Ignis and Noctis spread out a big cliche red and white picnic blanket before Gladio sat some stuff down. A basket, and two backpacks. 

They all sat down, being nicely shaded by trees. The breeze ruffled their hair and the leaves, but wasn’t enough to pick the blanket up. It was refreshing. 

“I’ve prepared us lunch, nothing fancy of course... chicken pasta salad, fruit salad, lemon chicken wraps on pita bread, some watermelon, oh and some hummus and crackers.” Ignis gestured to each dish as he spoke. 

“Sounds pretty fancy to me, specs.” Noctis jokes. He doesn’t notice the look of shock on everyone’s faces at the old nickname. Of course he didn’t know it was old. 

“Yes... well... I enjoy cooking and wanted to make something that would benefit you.” Ignis says after getting over his initial shock. 

“Yeah, Iggy likes his healthy foods, so he thinks you’re a perfect fit to cook for.” Prompto jokes. Noctis blushes with a pout. 

“Glad to be a source of inspiration...” he mumbled. Gladio laughs. 

“He cooks healthy stuff all the time. It ain’t just you.” He reassures. Noctis smiles slightly at that. Ignis clears his throat. 

“Please... help yourself.” He says. They all dig in. Noctis couldn’t help but moan at the flavors, making the others shudder at the sound, having heard it in... different situations. 

“Iggy this is great. You sure you didn’t want to be a chef instead of a doctor?” Noctis asks as he eats more. Ignis laughs softly.

“It had crossed my mind. But it’s really a hobby.” He waves it off. 

“Well it’s a delicious hobby.” Noctis smiles.

“Thank you, Noct.” 

“What kinda hobbies do you have, Noct?” Prompto asks, mouth full of food, which Ignis frowns at. 

“Oh... uh... me and dad go fishing sometimes? We haven’t been in a while though. He had been pretty busy.” Noctis admits. “It’s an old man hobby I know. But it’s easy for me to do.” He shrugs. He probably got made fun of for it at some point. They all decide never to complain if he ever wanted to fish. 

“Well at least you can eat it.” Prompto grins.

“Oh yeah, mom knows how to grill a fish really well. She can make sushi too.” 

“That’s quite the skill.” Ignis says. 

“Yeah, she worked in a sushi shop during college, and now owns a flower shop. She doesn’t have to work but she enjoys it. She only works when I’m not home though.” Noctis explains. 

“Well it’s good for her to have a hobby outside of the house. I’ll have to buy flowers from her sometime. Maybe send some to my sister.” Gladio says. 

“You have a sister?” Noctis asks.

“Yeah, she is about your age. She lives here too. She is in college studying to be an athletic trainer.” He explains. 

“So is your whole family just buff then?” Noctis asks. They laugh.

“Yeah pretty much. We take physical strength and training pretty seriously.” Gladio says, not taking offense to the joke. 

They all make small talk while eating, and eventually clean up so they can relax. While they are sitting around, Prompto starts taking photos. Noctis can feel his neck heat up in embarrassment every time he is the focus of the shot. 

“Noct, you have a great profile. You could be like a model or something.” Prompto says as he looks through his pictures. Noctis snorts.

“As if. I’d never stay awake long enough to walk down a cat walk.” Also he didn’t think he was all that good looking, but he left that unsaid. Gladio lays back and starts reading a book, Prompto continues running around taking photos, and Ignis was writing something down in a note book. Noctis felt at ease, like this was all normal. He couldn’t help but feel like this is something he has done before. It all seemed so familiar, yet new. 

Noctis hadn’t really noticed he had laid back on the blanket, but he was suddenly very tired. No one said anything about it. They were all making small talk as he drifted off. 

Ignis looks down at him and smiles gently. “And he is out.” He says softly. Gladio looks over and sits up. 

“Huh. Honestly the sight is so familiar that it’s not all that surprising.” He comments. Ignis nods in agreement. Prompto came over and stole some shots of the sleeping boy. 

“Personal collection.” He grins. Ignis shakes his head. 

“Leave him be, he will either come back around on his own, or we will just take him home.” Ignis says. They nod and Prompto decided to start eating the cookies Aulea made. 

“Omg these are amazing...” he groans. None of them usually indulged in sugar but they would make an exception. They were all floored by how good it was.

“So did you notice he totally ate his veggies?” Prompto asks. 

“Well, from what I understand sugar makes him tired, and he has to eat healthy to be able to do what he does. Which is the basics. Getting up in the morning, walking around, school.” Ignis explains. “He doesn’t usually like them though so I suspect he either didn’t want to complain in front of the new company, or I just seasoned everything well.” 

“Who knows honestly.” Gladio says, looking back down at Noctis. He looked peaceful, and honestly it was breathtaking to them. 

“.... it’s nice seeing him without the weight of the world on his shoulders.” Gladio says what they were all thinking. 

“Yeah... there isn’t a furrow between his brows.” Prompto says as he pokes the spot in between Noctis’s eyebrows. The latter didn’t move. Prompto takes the initiative to gently touch the others hair, which turned into him just running his fingers through his hair. They watched in silence, just capturing the moment to memory. Prompto always used to pet Noctis’s hair as he slept, knowing it helped with his migraines and restlessness. Now it was just a way to actually feel him close to him. 

Prompto sniffles a bit, tearing up. Gladio rubs his back. “I’m just... really happy he is back... I didn’t think we would ever see him again and... he just... meant so much to me... he was my best friend... and just.. the idea of never having him around again? It really hurt...” Prompto explains through tears, but he didn’t stop petting Noctis. Ignis smiles sadly.

“We know Prompto. But despite the odds... he is here. And he is with us again. He is safe, and happy.” Ignis tells him softly. Prompto nods and wipes his face. 

“I-I know. It’s just different seeing him now. It’s amazing.” 

“I know what you mean.... we will be sure to keep him close.” Gladio says, messing Prompto’s hair up. Prompto nods. 

Once he is sobered up they start packing the car. Gladio carefully scooped Noctis up off the ground so the other two could fold the blanket and bring it to the car. Gladio carries him to the car and lays him across the back seat, placing his head in his lap. They traveled like this so often that it was just second nature to position them like that. As they start driving, Noctis starts waking up. It’s a slow process. 

“Take your time Noct.” Gladio says softly. Noctis only nodded gently, keeping his eyes shut for a little bit. Eventually he sits up slowly. Gladio made sure he didn’t fall back over.

“Ugh... sorry guys...” he says groggily. 

“Think nothing of it. We were out for quite a while.” Ignis says. It was almost 5:30. 

“Well... I lasted longer than usual.” Noctis jokes. 

“That’s good. But don’t push yourself.” Prompto says. Noctis nods. 

Soon they pull up at Noctis’s home. 

“Do you want help?” Gladio asks. 

“Uh... yeah... sorry...” Noctis knew he couldn’t walk right now if he tried. Gladio nods and gets out of the car and comes around to his side. He gently picks him up, and is able to hold him with one arm while he closes the car door. Noctis was beyond impressed. 

“Wow. My dad would be jealous.” Noctis jokes.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. You can pick me up with one arm. While he struggles to get me upstairs most days. He doesn’t say it but I know he does.” Noctis says gently. Gladio hums.

They go inside together since Noctis was awake. 

“Oh dear are you okay?” Aulea asks, coming around. 

“Yes mom I’m fine, I just fell asleep is all.” He smiles gently to reassure her. She nods. Regis steps over from the kitchen and looks them all over. It took everything Prompto and Gladio had not to bow to him. 

“Ah, you must be with Ignis. Thank you for bringing my son home safely.” He says, and they all knew the hidden meaning behind the words. It almost made them tear up.

“It was no issue.” Gladio says. 

“Oh.. uh, you can just sit me on the couch...” Noctis says. Gladio nods and does so. 

“Please, can I get you boys some tea?” Aulea asks. 

“We don’t wanna overstay our welcome...” Prompto says, noting Noctis already nodding off again. She hums. 

“I see... well... next time then.” She smiles. She walks over to Noctis and sits with him. 

“Gentlemen, if you would.. may I speak to you in my study?” Regis asks once Aulea is out of ear shot. They all nod and follow him. Once the door is closed, he sits at his desk and gestures for them to sit on the sofa.

“I’m so happy you boys are here. It truly fills my heart to the brim knowing you want to be with Noctis once again.” Regis says.

“Of course... we were... devastated when we couldn’t be with him again...” Prompto says. 

“You all did so much... and I can never thank you enough. Just know you have my blessings. Fully.” They all blink.

“Thank you. We hardly deserve it... we... I especially... couldn’t protect him when it mattered most...” Gladio says. 

“You did exactly what was expected, Gladiolus. You and your father.... is.. is he around?” Regis asks. Everyone knew Clarus was not only Regis’s shield, but his best friend. 

“Yes sir... I’ll give you his contact information. He wants nothing more than to see you again. But he stayed away because of... well... he feels like he failed you too...” 

“Nonsense. He did his job. We all knew what was going to happen that day. I told Ignis this, but it was so hard, keeping everything from you all. I hope you will forgive me...” Regis says sadly.

“There isn’t anything to forgive.” Prompto says quickly. “If you hadn’t... well... Noctis probably would have been killed with you.” He says. They all knew it was true.

“Yes... that is why we sent you all away. It was hard but... I’m glad you all understand.” They nod in agreement.

“If I may... I plan on asking Noctis to be his personal doctor. And... perhaps in time... we can take over taking care of him.” Ignis says.

“Noctis mentioned that it must be hard on you and your wife... caring for him all the time. And having to carry him all the time can’t be easy.” Gladio says. Regis sighs softly.

“Yes... it’s true. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to carry him up the stairs. Or how long we will even be around. It would be good if someone younger took over. But I couldn’t ask you all to do that. You have no obligation whatsoever.” Regis reminds.

“We need no reason more than the fact that we love him. We died for him once, and we would do it again. Not because it was our duty, but because we care for him. And we don’t plan to let him go again.” Ignis says confidently. The others nod in agreement.

“... then... yes. I agree. I’ll talk to Aulea about it. Though I’m sure she won’t object. Ever since I got home all she has been talking about was you three and how she was so happy Noctis was connecting with you all.” He smiles gently. “The real obstacle is Noctis himself.” 

“What do you mean?” Gladio asks.

“Well, you have to get him to agree. And also, getting him to trust you all enough to live with you and trust you with his fragile health. It’s a full time job. Someone always had to be with him. He has fallen asleep standing multiple times, and hitting his head or hurting his knee would be crippling for him.” Regis says. “I already trust all of you completely. You’ve already proven yourselves for multiple life times. But make sure he is comfortable with you all before bringing it up.” Regis says.

“How long do you think it will take..?” Prompto asks. 

“Well... since he let Gladiolus carry him already, I’d say he is already warming up to you all. He doesn’t trust people to pick him up off the ground, let alone carry him if they aren’t family. Ravus has only done it once or twice and Noctis wasn’t the biggest fan of it. And he had known him since he was young.” Regis explains. Prompto snorts.

“Sorry... that’s just funny that he is still weary around Ravus.” 

“Yes. But I promise you all, Ravus does nothing but look out for him. He acts like an older brother if I’m to be honest. That’s probably why Noctis is annoyed by him, being an only child.” Regis explained. 

“Oh, that’s good. Maybe he can actually be our friend now.” Prompto smiles. 

“I’m sure he and Luna would love to connect.” Regis nods. 

They all talk for a little bit, exchanging numbers and such before leaving the study. 

“Ah, there you are. Gladio dear, I hate to ask but will you take Noctis upstairs to his room?” Aulea asks, walking over. Gladio nods and goes to pick him up. Noctis was definitely out for the night. 

Once Noctis was changed and in bed, they said their goodbyes and left. They sat in silence in the car for a little bit. 

“Well... today has been emotionally exhausting but it was the best day ever.” Prompto decrees. 

They all agreed full heartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading I really do love this story and the fact that you guys like it so much makes me so happy!!!
> 
> I have a discord set up if anyone ever wants to chat... I’d definitely love to talk to you all about it! Here is the link! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/aPV3fJZ


	5. More Than What’s On The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctis hang out, and Noctis tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/BEHAVIORS

After the initial meeting, Prompto made a group chat for all of them to talk in. It made Noctis so happy to have friends to talk to. He felt like he had more energy, and could make it through classes without passing out. And he only uses his chair maybe twice a week compared to five times. He still has low energy days, but he didn’t feel so bad about it. 

Noctis was sitting in class, waiting for the lecture to start when he gets a text. Surprisingly it wasn’t a group chat, it was a private message.

**[Gladio]: hey Noct. I was thinking about hitting the town since today is my day off. Ignis and Prompto are working so it’s just me. So I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me?**

Noctis couldn’t help but blush. Spending time with such a good looking man? One on one? He couldn’t even imagine it.

**[Noct]: sure thing, I’m in class rn, but it’s the last one I have today. I finish in an hour. Is that okay?**

**[Gladio]: yeah I’ll take a shower and then I can pick you up if you want?**

**[Noct]: sure that’s fine by me :)**

**[Gladio]: cool, you go to Insomnia University right?**

**[Noct]: indeed I do. I’ll wait outside near the parking lot for you.**

**[Gladio]: that works. See you later short stuff ;)**

**[Noct]: hey, we can’t all be mountains >:0**

Noctis chuckles and puts away his phone as class starts. He was excited to be able to talk to Gladio one on one.

* * *

Noctis left the college building and goes to stand near the parking lot. He had texted Luna and told her he wasn’t going home straight away and didn’t need a ride. She was curious but Noctis didn’t want her to poke fun at him. 

Soon a black Jeep pulls up and the window rolls down to reveal Gladio.

“Hey, hop in.” Noctis nods and does just that. “Were you waiting long?” Gladio asks as the other seat belts.

“Nah, I walk slow so I just got out here.” He admits. Gladio nods and pulls away. “So what are we doing?” Noctis asks.

“Well, I wanted to check out your moms shop first. Despite my rugged looks, I enjoy flowers.” 

“Oh okay. It’s not far from here.” Noctis explains how to get there and Gladio heads off that way.

“So have you changed majors yet? Or are you still doing politics?” Gladio asks.

“Ah... I haven’t changed yet... I’m kinda nervous to talk to dad about it...” he admits.

“Don’t be. He seems like he understands more than you think. Apparently my dad and your dad went to college together.” Gladio fibs.

“Oh? Really? That’s awesome... small world.” Noctis smiles. 

“Smaller world, you go to the same school my sister does.” Gladio grins. It was actually true.

“What’s her name?”

“Iris.” 

“Does she have short brown hair? Big eyes?” Noctis asks.

“Yeah sounds like her.” 

“Ah, we’ve crossed paths a couple of times. She’s nice. She has sat with me to eat a couple of times if our schedules line up. I always forget to get her number. I’m not good at talking to people outside of class.... actually... I’m not great at talking to most people no matter what the circumstances..” Noctis admits.

“Well she isn’t one to hold a grudge. Careful though, she may get a crush on ya.” Gladio teases. “Then I’ll have to pull the big brother rank and fight you.” 

“Hmm I think I can take you.” Noctis jokes. Gladio snorts.

“Definitely. So do you have a preference in women? Or just ones that can throw you?” He asks. Noctis blushes.

“Oh.. I don’t really care. As long as I like them and they like me I don’t really think gender has much to do with it...” Noctis decides.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Gladio says, feeling relieved. That means they definitely had a chance. Soon they arrive at the shop.

“Oh! Boys what a lovely surprise!” Aulea says when she hears the bell ring above the door. She comes over and hugs Noctis. Noctis hugs her back and Gladio felt like he was looking at the sun. Noctis was so happy to be with his mom. Most people his age feel suffocated by their parents, so maybe both of their past lives are subconsciously drawn to the fact that they didn’t have enough time together the first time. 

Queen Aulea had gotten so sick that for the whole first year of Noctis’s childhood, she was bedridden. She could barely speak to her husband or hold her new baby, in fear of making him ill as well. Gladio doesn’t really remember much about it. Just that the funeral was long and the King held his son looking so lost. His son, who was barely 2 years old. Who didn’t get to know his mom.

But now, they were inseparable. They loved and cared for each other deeply and it made him happy. They deserved that. 

“Gladio wanted to stop in and see some of your flowers.” Noctis explains when Aulea asks what they were doing there.

“Oh wonderful! For anyone in particular?” She asks Gladio. 

“Hmm I think I just want some to make the house prettier. Prompto’s photos are nice, but I think your flowers will be a nice touch.” Gladio says as he looks around the shop. Aulea beams. 

“Wonderful! Well let’s get started!” She says and starts running around the shop. Noctis sits behind the counter in his moms chair while she runs around and shows Gladio different flowers and their meaning. 

About 30 minutes later the large bouquet was complete. It was a wonderful arrangement of reds, yellows and blues, lilies and roses. “These will brighten up any home!” She says. “And they smell lovely together too.” 

“It’s beautiful. I’m sure Ignis will especially like it. This blue shade especially.” He says, knowing it was the same blue as Noctis’s eyes. 

“Yes! The blue pulls the yellow out really well without drowning out the red.” Aulea explains as she arranged them in a beautiful crystal vase. Noctis knew that it would cost a fortune. 

“How much do I owe you?” Gladio asks, pulling out his wallet. 

“Please it’s on me!” Aulea says. Gladio looks at her for a moment before looking at noctis. 

“Noct, how much is this bouquet?” 

“150$ easy. It’s large and in one of her signature vases.” Noctis explains. Gladio nods and pulls out cash. Aulea looks betrayed but takes the money. 

“Well don’t think I won’t get you back!” Aulea says. “I’ll make some pies for you all.” She nods with determination. Noctis shakes his head and Gladio laughs. 

“I know Prompto would love that.” He says with a smile. “He ate almost all of the cookies from last time.” 

“Well I’m glad! I love to bake so I’ll make you boys anything at any time!” She says and gives him his change. “Make sure to keep these where sun can get to them, but not too much.” She warns. He nods. “An ice cube a day can really help too.” 

“Alright, I can do that. Come on Noct. We can get Chinese food and find a place to put these.” Gladio says. Noctis nods and follows him. 

“Bye mom, be back later.” He waves. She smiles.

“Take your time! Love you!” She waves back.

“Love you too.” He says and they leave the shop. 

Gladio and Noctis get into his Jeep and drive off, stopping by Panda Express before going back to where Gladio lived with Ignis and Prompto. Noctis was nervous but excited to see where they lived. 

Gladio parked and got out with the food while Noctis carried the vase of flowers. Noctis and Gladio got in the elevator and Gladio took a moment to sneak a picture of Noctis holding the vase of flowers. He looked cute and he sent it to Ignis and Prompto on their personal group chat. It was immediately saved by both of them. 

Noctis follows Gladio to his apartment and goes in first when Gladio gestures for him to enter. 

“Welcome to casa de us.” Gladio jokes as he puts the food on the table. Noctis looks around in astonishment. The apartment was huge. Though he guessed it had to be for three of them to live together.

Noctis notes all the photos all over the walls. Pictures of the three of them doing various activities and traveling. 

“Wow... it must be nice to go on all these adventures and be with the people you love like this.” Noctis says in awe. Gladio looks at Noctis as he unpacks the food. 

“It is. The more the merrier, as they say.” 

They sit and eat their food, chatting about certain vacations that the three had taken. 

“We went to this one beach with prime fishing locations. You’d probably like it a lot. And if you bring your catch to the local restaurant on the pier, they will cook it for you.” Gladio explains. 

“Woah... that sounds awesome. Maybe one day I’ll get to go.” Noctis says, sipping his water. 

“Perhaps. It’s like 12 hours by car from here. It’s worth the drive though. Plus on the way there are a lot of beautiful sights.” Gladio explains. 

“That sounds really nice honestly. Could be relaxing to go to the beach. Not that I can really swim.” He admits.

“You don’t know how to swim?” Gladio raises an eyebrow.

“I think I did when I was a kid, but I haven’t really tried since regaining the ability to walk. But I’m never really around super deep water so I figured it didn’t matter.” He shrugs.

“It only takes two inches of water to drown, ya know.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Noctis snorts. Gladio has to keep from rolling his eyes. What a very Noctis answer. 

“Do you ever think about finding an in-home nurse and moving?” Gladio asks when they finish eating. Noctis makes a face.

“And live with a stranger? Not a chance.” He shakes his head. 

“What if they weren’t a stranger?” 

“I don’t know anyone qualified. Or anyone I’d ever make responsible for me. I know how hard it is to take care of me. I don’t want anyone to deal with it.” Noctis says, standing and throwing away his food containers. Gladio watches him.

“What are you gonna do when your parents can’t help anymore?” He asks seriously. He watches Noctis’s shoulders tense and place his hands on the counter to hold himself up.

“....I think about that every time I wake up in my bed, and I didn’t put myself there.” He mutters. “Unfortunately, the answer is never very kind.” 

“What do you mean?” Gladio asks gently, walking up to him. Noctis turns around, still leaning back against the counter. He looks at Gladio with those deep, sad blue eyes for a moment before looking back at the floor.

“Well.... I’d either admit myself to a home that cares for people with chronic illness... or...” he stops taking after that, biting his lip. 

“.... or?” Gladio presses.

“....or die. I’ll be honest, Gladio. It’s very tempting sometimes.” Noctis says softly, voice watery. “I’m in…. constant pain. I put so much pressure on the people I love. Basic functionality is like a marathon. Why would I ever... want to fall in love? Or get married? I wouldn’t be able to appreciate them the way they deserve. And children? I'd love them but I’d never be able to play with my own kids. Run with them, play sports with them.... and my partner would have to take care of me and my kids. That’s not a life I find very appealing.” Noctis explains. Gladio’s heart shatters when he sees tears fall from his face. Noctis looks up at him. His eye color was more intense with the way his eyes turned red when they burned with tears.

“Did you know people with my condition are 6 times more likely to commit suicide than the general public? Because we all think the same thing... and... I guarantee almost all of us have all tried. “ he smiles sadly as more tears fall. Gladio grits his teeth and they creak under the pressure.

“Noct... you could never be a burden to people who love you. They would want you to be as happy as possible. I don’t know what it’s like, and I won’t pretend that I do. But I know that you are worth it.” Gladio says gently but firmly. “And if... you ever have these thoughts again... call me. Okay? I’ll come to you no matter where I am or what I’m doing. Do you understand?” Noctis was full crying now, and he nodded as he wiped his face. Gladio takes initiative and pulls him into a hug. Noctis is surprised but doesn’t pull away. Gladio was warm, and being in his arms felt safe. Noctis grips his shirt as he cries into his chest. Gladio kept a strong arm around his back, and ran a hand through his hair with the other.

“I got you Noct. We all do. Okay?” He says softly into his hair once noctis had calmed down a little. He didn’t let him go. Noctis didn’t let him go either. He feels him nod against him. 

“Um.... can we sit...? I don’t feel good...” Noctis says hoarsely. He didn’t want to be standing when he undoubtedly lost consciousness. He could see the edges of his vision darkening. Suddenly he is lifted and it makes his head spin. He grips Gladio’s shirt to steady himself.

“Sorry, just hang on.” Gladio murmured as he walked them over to the couch. He sits with him and lays him down with his head in his lap. Noctis was too tired to be embarrassed about it. He hated crying for this reason. 

“Sorry... I shouldn’t have said that...” noctis says softly, closing his eyes and rolling on his side to face Gladio’s stomach, to get off his left leg. Gladio pets his hair.

“No... I’m glad you told me Noctis. I want to help you. But you have to let me. Okay?” He says gently. Noctis looks up at him for a moment before closing his eyes again.

“....okay.... I’m sorry.” He says softly before promptly passing out. Gladio looks down at him, heart aching. Once Noctis is asleep, he gently takes his hand and pulls his sleeve down. He feels sick at the sight. 

Noctis’s arm was littered in small, straight cuts. One in particular was old, but it was deep. From one side of his wrist joint to the other. He really did try. Gladio actually felt a tear leave his eye. They could have been too late. And this time it wouldn’t have been demons or some mythical fate that took him away. It would have been Noctis himself. 

Gladio brings his pale hand up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles gently.

“I won’t fail you again, Noct. Not even yourself will take you away from me again...” he pledged to the sleeping boy. He fixes Noctis’s sleeve and continues petting his hair. 

He wouldn’t lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOMP SAD but the next chapter is ALSO SAD AAAAAA
> 
> Don’t forget to join the discord!   
> https://discord.gg/aPV3fJZ


	6. The Harder we Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it becomes too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavier and a bit darker. Definitely read the tags for this one. Mentions of self harm and suicide. Mentions of rape as well.

Gladio was still sitting on the couch with Noctis’s head in his lap an hour later. He pet his hair with one hand while he read a book with the other. Noctis hadn’t stirred the whole time but Gladio was concerned. Noct felt warm when earlier he was as cold as ice. He decided Ignis knew better and he would wait to hear what he said before he made any assumptions.

About an hour later, Prompto and Ignis walk inside. 

“Welcome back.” Gladio says softly. They look at the sight in shock. 

“.... glad to be back... what happened?” Ignis asks as he puts his stuff down. 

“Well. A lot really. But first, Iggy come here.” Gladio puts his book down and gestures for Ignis to step closer. 

Ignis raises an eyebrow but does as asked and comes over. Gladio took his hand and gently placed it on Noctis’s forehead. Ignis stills before touching him a bit more firmly. 

“It’s not a lot but his temperature is elevated. What happened?” Ignis asks.

“We were hanging out... and... he told me some stuff... and then fell asleep. I think he stressed himself out.” Gladio explains. 

“What did you say that stressed him out so much?” Ignis narrows his eyes.

“I didn’t, he just told me stuff and started crying. I wasn’t going to stop him. He was opening up to me. It took forever for him to open up to me the first time so I didn’t stop him.” Gladio frowns. “Some of us didn’t have the pleasure of being able to be nice to him all the time.” 

“H-Hey come on big guy. It’s fine. He is fine. It’s just a small fever, right Iggy?” Prompto finally steps in before things get heated. 

“Yes. I suppose so. But I’d like to keep an eye on him. I’ll tell Regis he will be here for the night. It’s far sooner than I originally thought but... well.” He gestured at Noctis. “It may be best.” 

“So what do we do?” Prompto asks. Ignis hums.

“Gladio, bring him to my room. It’s the cleanest right now. Prompto, find him something more suited for bed to wear.” Ignis said as he went and washed his hands. They set out to do as they were told. 

Once Prompto found a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that would fit Noctis, he and Gladio struggled to get the teen into the clothes. But once they got him tucked into bed Ignis walked in. He places his medical bag down on the floor as he sits in his desk chair. He spins it around and pushes himself closer to the bed. 

“I just want to get his basic stats before any panic ensues. Regis said it was fine he was here.” Ignis explains as he puts his stethoscope on. He warms up the bell before carefully sticking it up Noctis’s shirt. 

“Lungs sound good. Heart beat is a little slow but nothing to worry about right now.” He says and puts them around his neck and pulls out a thermometer. He put it in his ear and waited a moment. “Temperature is 101 even. A small fever to anyone else, but it could turn dangerous for Noct. We must proceed with caution.” Ignis explains. He gently touches Noctis’s throat. “Everything else seems fine. I suspect he is either in pain or he stressed out too much. But that stress can cause pain so I guess unless he wakes up we won’t know for sure.” 

“Should we wake him up?” Prompto asks. He was sitting on the other side of the bed, needing to be close. Gladio stood at the foot of the bed.

“No. He will be fine for the moment. Sleep is the best medicine after all.” Ignis stands. “I’ll make dinner. And then we will wake him to eat a little bit and maybe it will help. Come gentlemen. Let’s leave him be for the moment.” He gestures to them to follow. 

Once in the kitchen, Ignis starts making a homemade chicken pot pie. “So... what happened?” Prompto asks. 

Gladio sighs. “It isn’t good. Remember when Iggy said we were lucky to have him around at all after the accident? Turns out the accident isn’t what would have taken him from us.” Gladio starts. Prompto bites his lip.

“What did he say?” Ignis asks.

“He uh.... he has tried to kill himself before.” 

The air went stale. Prompto digs the palm of his hands into his eyes to stay calm. 

“S-So.... we would have lost him... because he did it to himself?” He asks shakily.

“Fraid so. I saw the scars and everything. And unfortunately? Some scars are fresher than others. I suspect the ones on his arms aren’t the only ones there either.” 

“.... I did see his prescription for antidepressants in his room...” Ignis says softly. “When was the attempt?”

“A few years ago. Probably when he was 16 or 17. He talked about how dying was one of his plans when his parents couldn’t help him anymore. Because he doesn’t want to put a burden on anyone else. He doesn’t want to fall in love or have kids with anyone because he said they would be taking care of him and the kids and that’s not fair. It’s real bad.” Gladio admits. “He doesn’t think he can have a good life without someone else paying for it.” 

“Well... we will have to prove him wrong then.” Ignis says after a few beats of silence. “Prompto, why don’t you go sit with Noctis until he wakes up? I don’t think waking up in a strange place alone would help his condition. Maybe take a damp cloth and put it on his head?” 

Prompto nods shakily and wanders off to do as he is told.

Gladio sighs softly when he is gone. 

“I figured it would be hard for Prom to hear.”

“Well... he has had first hand experience with depression... especially one as severe.” Ignis explains as he puts the pie in the oven. 

“...I just hope we can help Noct before it’s too late.” Gladio admits. Ignis sighs.

“We will. It may be hard, but it’s worth it. He is worth it.” Ignis says and moves to sit on the couch. Gladio follows him and sits with him. 

“Of course. We may not get another chance with him so we will help him and hopefully he will stay with us.” Gladio says as he pulls Ignis close. Ignis sighs and leans his head in Gladio’s shoulder. 

“I just... was hoping maybe it wasn’t as bad as it was in other patients... but it appears as though he got the short stick in life once again.” Ignis says sadly. Gladio kisses his temple and gently rubs his hand over his side. 

“Well we will help him. And then he will be happy. You will see. Sure he may have bad days, but it will be okay. We are still here for him.” He reminds gently. Ignis nods and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. Gladio gently kisses him on the lips. “It’s going to be okay. You’re worrying too much.” Ignis frowns but it wasn’t because of him.

“I know. It’s just been a long day I suppose...” he admits. 

“Well the long day is over because you’re home.” Gladio smiles. Ignis smiles back. 

“I suppose so. But Noctis’s condition is fragile so—“

“so we will continue to watch him. He will be fine. We’re all fine.” He kisses him again. Ignis sighs.

“Yes. You’re right.” 

“Aren’t I?” Gladio grins and Ignis pushes him away.

“Okay okay you brute, smother Prompto now, I’m sure he needs it. I’ll sit with Noct till dinner is ready.” Ignis says and stands. Gladio chuckles.

“He has a bleeding heart. Always has. He is tough though.” He reminds as he picks up his book. Ignis nods.

“Yes, that is true. I’ll send him out here.” Ignis walks to the bedroom. Prompto was sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding Noctis’s hand and bouncing his leg. 

“He is fine Prompto. No need for all this.” Ignis says as he kneels beside him and places a hand over his knee to stop the bouncing. Prompto looks at him like he just now noticed he was here.

“O-Oh.... I know he is... I just... uh...” Prompto takes his hands back and rubs them together nervously. “I just worry is all...” he says softly.

“I know, love.” Ignis says as he takes Prompto’s hand. He kisses his knuckles gently. “But no need to worry. We are all here to help.” He smiles. Prompto smiles back.

“Yeah... thanks... I just... love him. You know?” Prompto looks back to Noctis, smiling sadly. “I’m just afraid he won’t love us again. Love m-me...”

“How could he not?” Ignis asks seriously. “You’re very charming. Talented. Handsome. Brave. Young. What’s not to love?” Ignis teases. Prompto blushes. 

“You sound like you’re describing yourself...” he mutters. Ignis chuckles.

“Flattered. However I was talking about you. He fell in love with you because you’re you. Goofy, sunny, lovely, beautiful you. That won’t change.” Ignis says seriously. Prompto sniffles as his eyes water. 

“I love you Igs.” He says softly.

“I love you too, Prompto.” He kisses him gently. Prompto kisses him back. 

“Go on, watch that pie and make sure it doesn’t burn. I’ll keep an eye on Noct.” Ignis says as he stands. Prompto nods and leaves to room, wiping his face with the handkerchief Ignis gave him. Ignis sits in the chair and checks Noctis’s temperature again. 

“Damn.” He mutters. 

“Is it that bad...?” Noctis asks, peaking an eye at him with a smirk. 

“Noct. How are you feeling..?” Ignis asks, knowing it was a dumb question.

“Well. By the way you’re looking at that thermometer I’d say the chills are a fever. Go figure. Headache. Aching. Tired.” Noctis says, shutting his eyes back. Ignis hums.

“102. And climbing.” Ignis reports.

“Hm. If I hit 104 that’s hospital worthy. But I’m okay.”

“103 is actually hospital worthy, Noct.”

“Yeah but I’m not gonna waste hospital resources on this. I just need my pain medicine and rest like always.” Noctis explains tiredly, as he has had to explain this multiple times in his life.

“I suppose... what hurts?” He asks.

“Mostly my head. Am I still at your guy’s apartment?” Noctis asks.

“Yes, this is my room. You’ve been asleep for about two hours.” 

“I should tell my dad—“

“I’ve already taken care of all that, Noct. You just worry about resting.” Ignis tells him gently. Noctis blinks but settles back down.

“Sorry for stealing your bed. I can sleep on the couch just fine...” 

“Nonsense I wouldn’t subject someone with chronic pain to sleep on a couch, when I have a mattress made for this sort of thing.” 

“Why do you need—“

“I’m a Doctor Noct. I’m on my feet a lot.” He smiles. Noctis hums.

“Where will you sleep?”

“We all usually sleep in Gladio’s bed. I never sleep in here unless I have a strange schedule planned.” Ignis explains.

“Oh... that must be nice.” Noctis hums.

“Yes I suppose it is.” Ignis nods. “Also, I had Prompto lend you some clothes.” He gestured at the slightly oversized t shirt he was wearing. Noctis looks down at himself and immediately sucks his arms under the cover and bites his lip as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“....you saw....”

“Yes. But we aren’t judging you, Noct. Everyone does things to cope. Of course I’m not as well versed in this sort of thing... Prompto may be of better help.” Ignis says. 

“I... don’t want to worry you guys. More than I probably do. Sorry I should go....” he says as he sits up and throws the blanket back.

“Nonsense Noct, you have a very high fever. You can’t go anywhere like that.” Ignis says firmly. 

“Why are you doing this? Any of you?” Noctis starts. And then he couldn’t stop. “You all have everything so perfect. So what? You find the most pathetic kid in the world and decide you’ll what? Fix him? Make his life all better by giving him friends? Attention? Because he is sick? Because he is disabled? Or is it just because he is kinda cute? Or maybe, just maybe, you’re in it for my dad's money? Yeah I know you all talk to him behind my back. What you all gain from this arrangement he has you in I don’t know yet.” Noctis fires off, clearly not having any of it. “Then you leave me once you get what you want out of it only to leave me in the dark wondering why, why would you do that? You were my friends so why would you want to leave me? All because I got in one accident. And then I was never myself again.” He spat.

“.... Noctis.... that isn’t what this is. It’s so much more. And more complicated than that.” Ignis starts gently. “What happened Noct? Why are you afraid of us getting close?” 

“Because I can’t do it again. I can’t lose... people.” Noctis says softly. “I’ve had friends before. Until they rob us blind or decide I’m too much of a hassle and leave me alone at a party without consciousness because it’s boring to be at a party and sleep. To leave me alone, with no awareness of what was happening. I woke up alone, in some strange place, clothes gone, and police asking me WHAT I TOOK.” Noctis rubs his face to stop tears. “My wallet, my medications, everything was taken from me. Everything.” He mumbles. 

“.... Noctis.... I’m sorry. None of us could ever do that to you.” Ignis says softly.

“I didn’t think they could either. But the one that took my clothes and wallet? Was my best friend. And he didn’t stop there. No, that night? He decided I owed him for taking care of me. Which he didn’t by the way.” He spat. “I went to the hospital that morning. Let’s just say this shitty ass body of mine? Got me robbed and raped in the same night by someone I trusted. So forgive me for not really believing you when you say you all aren’t like that. No offense, but I don’t know you well enough to make that call.” He says as he stands. “I’m going home. Thanks for everything. But I can’t do this.” Noctis rubs his face free of tears. “I’ll send you Prompto’s clothes back.” He walks out of the room.

Gladio and Prompto stand when Noctis walks out.

“Don’t. I’m going home.” Noctis states as he slips his shoes on. They look at each other and then to Ignis when he walks out, looking white as a sheet. 

“Noct... you’re sick... you can’t go...” Prompto says. “You’ll never make it home.” 

“I’ll make a call.” Noctis says. “I’m sorry.” He says, voice cracking as he dashed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. The three stayed back in shock. 

“....what the hell just happened?” Gladio asked. 

“He... uh... well....” Ignis swallows thickly. “We have to rethink things. I will have to call Regis. Excuse me.” Ignis walks back into his room and closes the door.

“Well I can’t just let him leave like this...” Prompto says as he rushes to put his shoes on. “Take care of Iggy.” He says as he darts out the door. He rushes down the hall to the elevator. He sees it is already going down. He mutters a curse and runs to the stairs, where he hopped over most of them to race to the bottom. 

Prompto is out of breath when he gets to the lobby of the apartments. But he sees Noctis leaves the front doors and it pushes him to catch up.

When he gets outside it’s easy to spot Noctis, as no one was really out since it was 8pm.

“Noct! Noct wait up.” He calls as he jogs up next to him. Noctis looks back at him, eyes red rimmed but wide in shock.

“Prompto... why did you... why are you here?” Noctis asks.

“I couldn’t let you leave like that. I didn’t want you to go out alone either.” Prompto admits as he straightens up. 

“....thanks but... I’m going home. I appreciate everything you guys have done. Really. But how much longer till you start asking for things in return? O-Or ask for payment?” He sniffles and presses the heel of his hand into his eyes to stop tears. 

“Noctis... we could never... ever do that to you. We know what it’s like to be lonely. That’s why we’re together.” The blonde says softly as he walks closer. “W-We just thought... that maybe you wanted a place too.”

“Place? Place for what?” Noctis asks, voice wavering. Prompto bites his lip.

“A place... to belong. Where you can just... be you without the stress that you think comes with that. We want to be here for you, Noct. But.... we want you to WANT to belong with us...” he admits, taking his hand. “You are safe with us...”

Noctis finds himself speechless for a few moments.

“But... you guys... have everything you could ever need to be happy. Love, great jobs, dream jobs in fact... a nice home full of memories... and each other. What the hell do I have to offer that?” Noctis asks softly. 

“Oh Noct.... if only I could explain to you how badly we...” Prompto shuts up, before he could say something he shouldn’t.

“Badly you...?” Noctis asks.

“Uhm... I-I mean...”

“Tell me. What the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting so suspicious? Like you know something!?” Noctis demands, tears falling. “Why do I feel pain in my chest every time you guys look at me? O-Or when you call me Noct? Why do I feel like everything is a dream?” He bites his lip to choke down a sob. “W-Why did I start feeling so confused as soon as I met you guys...?” Noctis asks. “Why do I want you closer... even though I don’t know you?” Noctis grips Prompto’s shirt and pulls him towards himself slightly. Prompto squeezes his eyes shut to stop tears.

“I-I don’t know Noct... but we feel the same...” it wasn’t a complete lie. But Regis told them not to say anything so he wouldn’t. “We want you close, safe, and happy. With us.” Prompto says as he gently pulls Noctis in for a hug. “Please don’t push us away.... just tell us what you need... or what you’re feeling....” 

Noctis buries his face in his shoulder as tears fall. He hugs Prompto back, and Prompto could feel heat radiating from him.

“Please come back, Noct. You have a really high fever... let us help you.” Prompto mutters into his raven hair. Noctis sniffles and nods against him. Prompto lets him go and squats in front of him. “Come on, I’ll give you a lift on my back.” 

Noctis blushes darkly but accepts, and Prompto is easily able to pick him up that way. “Just hang on. I don’t think I’ll drop you but just in case.” Noctis nods and grips the blondes shoulders. 

“I’m sorry... I can’t help but be suspicious. People... are awful...” Noctis mutters in his back. 

“Yeah... I know buddy. But... we don’t really have friends outside of each other either. We aren’t trying to get close to you with bad intentions.” Prompto says seriously. “The opposite actually.” 

“Yeah well... there is a first time for everything I suppose....” Noct says sadly.

“I guess so... but I’m glad it’s us being your first.” Prompto smiles. “We... really like you, Noct.” He feels Noctis grip his shoulders tighter.

“I-I’m sorry.... I was... so mean to Iggy... and you all were just trying to help...” he sobs.

“It’s okay Noct. I know he isn’t mad at you. And neither are we. Don’t worry about that right now.” Prompto tells him gently as he steps into the elevator. He presses a button and thanks the gods Noctis is light. He wasn’t weak, but one could only go so far with a man on their back. “Just relax. You need to rest.” He feels Noctis nod against him. It makes Prompto smile, despite the circumstances.

He knew Noctis was a cry baby in his first life. But he was strong and held back in front of others, and waited till no one was around to cry. But now he had no one holding him back. No one telling him “a king can’t break down”. He was allowed to show his emotions and that made Prompto swell with happiness.

By the time he had gotten them back to the apartment, Noctis had fallen asleep against him. Or passed out. Whatever he wanted to call it. Gladio opened the door after Prompto lightly kicked the door to knock. 

“Prompto. Is he...?” 

“He is okay. But his fever is higher. I’ll put him in my room till Iggy uh.... comes back out here.” Prompto says as he walks back to his room. Gladio follows close behind, helping Prompto get Noctis settled in his bed. 

“Okay... so I guess we should tell Ignis huh?” Prompto asks once everything was settled. 

“Uh... yeah... I guess so... I don’t know what to say. He hasn’t come out yet.” Gladio admits. 

“Well.... I know how he feels. You heard what Noctis said. It’s not like they were quiet.” Prompto sighs. Gladio rubs his face. “I’ll go get him.” Prompto decides and goes across the hall. He gently knocks before stepping in the room.

“Iggy?” He says softly, peaking in. He sees Ignis sitting in the desk chair, phone discarded on the bed. Prompto walks in and closes the door behind him. 

“.... Iggy? You okay?” Ignis sighs. 

“Right as Rain.” He says flatly. 

“Uh... yeah... us too.... but I wanted to tell you I brought Noct back... he... he felt really bad about saying all that to you.” Prompto says, sitting on the bed in front of Ignis, close enough to where their knees were touching. 

“.... I know... I’m not mad at him, Prom. I’m devastated at the situation.... because I can’t fix what has already happened.” Ignis says seriously, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. Prompto takes his hand away from his face and leans in to press a kiss there instead. 

“Hey. We’re here for him now. So let’s do what we can to make the future better.” Prompto suggests softly, with his gentle smile. Ignis looks back at him and sighs. 

“Yes... I suppose you’re right...” he says softly. He smiles. “Thank you Prompto. You always know just what to say to make me feel better.” Ignis takes Prompto’s hands and kisses him. 

“Ah well. You know me. My mouth is my best quality.” Prompto chuckles. 

“Oh, my dear, there is much more to you than meets the eye. Though.... your mouth is a very nice quality.” Ignis purrs. Prompto blushes darkly as Ignis kisses him deeply. They pull back after a few moments. 

“.....Alright, casanova, go check up on Noct. We can play later.” Prompto says, face still red as he pushes him out. Ignis chuckles and goes. 

He walks across the hall and into Prompto’s room where Noctis was currently resting. He notes Gladio had changed him out of his wet clothes and was currently using a towel to gently dry his hair. 

“Oh, hey Iggy. How are you holding up?” Gladio asks. Ignis sighs.

“I’m fine. It was a startling conversation, but this isn’t about me. All I want to do is help Noctis. And the fact that I can’t fix his past hurts, but I can make sure his future is better.” He says with soft determination. Gladio smiles.

“I’d drink to that.” 

“Perhaps another night.” Ignis promises as he checks Noctis’s temperature with his hand. “Well, his chilled from the rain, but he still has a fever.” 

“Yeah, but I’m sure it will be alright.” Gladio reassures as he stands. “Your pie is finished by the way.” 

“Ah yes, thank you. Feel free to go ahead and help yourself. Make sure Prompto eats too.” Ignis replies as he counts Noctis’s pulse. Gladio sighs. 

“Yeah okay, but I’m bringing you a plate too.” He says as he leaves the room. Ignis continues doing what he was doing. He moves his hands to the sides of Noctis’s neck to assure a strong pulse there as well, only to cause Noctis to stir. He pulls his hands back like he had been burned. Blue, hazy eyes peak open at him and Ignis feels his heart beat stutter. He clears his throat.

“Noctis... how are you feeling?”

“Not ‘Noct’ anymore huh? I must have really upset you.” Noctis replies softly. Ignis sighs softly.

“My apologies. No, I’m not upset with you. Not at all. We came on too strong and it scared you. That was our fault. My fault.” 

“No... specs... I... really do like all of you. But I’m just worried it’s all a weird dream or... or a trick or something. But that wasn’t fair of me to assume either. And I’m sorry.” 

Ignis is a little speechless. While Noctis would stubbornly bite his tongue instead of apologizing ((unless strictly necessary of course)) in his past life, this Noctis seemed to have no issues with that. 

“....no need to apologize, Noct. You have every right to hold your concerns. And express them.” Ignis reassures. “I suppose I was just... upset that I can’t fix the past.” He admits with a sigh. Noctis smiles slightly and sits up. 

“....maybe not... but no one has ever wanted to try other than my parents. So thank you. It... means a lot to me. Even if it does scare me.” Ignis smiles back. 

“Well. I may not be able to fix your past. But... if you’ll allow it... we want to be there for you now. And as long as you’ll have us.” 

Noctis swallows thickly and sighs heavily before smiling again. 

“.....yeah.... I’d really like that.”


	7. Our Sorrows we Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto talk about their experiences with depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCRIPTIONS OF SELF HARM AND ATTEMT AT SUICIDE. DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE.  
> Please heed those warning. This is the last sad chapter for now I promise!

The next morning, Gladio woke up first to do his morning jog, but decided to check on Noctis first. He had knocked out after dinner from his fever meds that Ignis gave him, so he hadn’t really been able to talk to him since he had spilled the beans about his depression. 

Gladio cracks open the door to Prompto’s room as quietly as possible. He peaks in to see Noctis still asleep, but had shoved the blankets off of himself. So he walks in and pulls the blankets back up to his shoulders. He places a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Noctis stirs a bit at the touch and opens his eyes slightly.    
  
“Hey, I’m sorry you can go back to sleep, it's only five in the morning.” Gladio says softly.

“It’s okay…. I sleep a lot.” Noctis says with a small smile. Gladio returns the smile and sits next to him. 

“Your temperature has gone down. How do you feel?” He asks. Noctis sits up a bit and leans back against the headboard. 

“I feel okay. Just drained. I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to unload all that on you and then yell at Ignis. It was just a lot I guess.” He says with a shrug. Gladio hums. 

“Don’t worry about that. It’s in the past. No one is angry or anything. We are just concerned.” He assured. Noctis hums.

“That would be the normal reaction, wouldn’t it?” He asks softly. “I’m just… not used to all this. People genuinely caring… not just pity.” He admits, wringing his hands together. 

“We aren’t pitying you. I promise. We care about you, Noct. That’s all.” Gladio assured. Noctis sighs softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“...thanks… it just makes me wonder what I did to deserve it.” He looks down at his scar littered arms and runs a finger over the newer ones. A couple of weeks old, but still pink. “I can’t imagine what you guys see in me.” 

Gladio frowns and puts a hand over Noctis’s, causing the younger to look up at him in surprise. 

“We see more than what’s on the surface. We’ve all had our issues, Noct. We would never compare of course, but we can empathize. So don’t be so hard on yourself. You do the best you can, and that’s all anyone can ask. Not to mention, you’re doing pretty well.” He smiles. “Of course you’ll have low days. But if you let us, we will help pick you up. Figuratively and Physically.” He jokes. It makes Noctis smile. 

“Thanks, Gladio. That… helps.” He says honestly. Gladio smiles. 

“Glad to help. I may not be smart like Iggy or have Prompto’s sunny exposition, but I can listen. Talk to me whenever you need to. I’ll always be available.” He made himself promise he would always be available for Noctis. Then and now. Especially now. He wanted nothing more than to be an actual friend to Noctis. Not just his bodyguard. 

“Thank you. That really means a lot.” Noctis says softly. Gladio pats his hand.

“Get some more rest. Iggy will be up soon and I’m sure he will check on you before he makes breakfast.” He tells him, helping him back under the blanket. “And then we will see how you are feeling. Maybe take you home if you’re well enough.” He shrugs. “Just see what the doctor says.” He winks. Noctis giggles softly. 

“Okay. Thanks for talking to me. It… made me feel much better.” He admits. Gladio nods. 

“Anytime. I’ll see you later, okay?” Noctis nods and Gladio leaves the room, shutting the door softly. He sighs softly before heading out on his morning jog. Noctis didn’t have to lay there long before he fell back asleep.

* * *

Ignis was up around an hour later, 6am sharp to start the day. He kisses a sleeping Prompto gently on the forehead, pulling the covers back over him before stepping out of the room quietly. He showers and changes into fresh clothes before getting his coffee. He returns all his work emails before deciding he stalled enough on checking in on Noctis. With a small sigh he stands and walks out of his room to the one across the hall. He quietly opens the door to see Noctis sleeping peacefully. He smiles softly at the sight before walking inside, shutting the door gently behind himself.

Ignis sits gently on the side of the bed and places a hand gently on Noctis’s head. He was much better. He breathes a sigh of relief.

“...hmm good news then..?” Noctis asks softly. Ignis pulls his hand back.

“I apologize, Noct. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Noctis shakes his head and sits up.

“It’s okay. I was more or less napping anyway. Gladio was in here not too long ago.” 

“Oh? Well, alright. Yes, it's good news. Your fever is gone, so I’m going to rule it as stress.” Ignis smiles. Noctis smiles back. 

“That’s good. I figured that's all it was. It’s not the first time it's happened, that's for sure.” Noctis shrugs slightly. Ignis hums.

“Well, hopefully we can work on that. I’m going to start breakfast right now. Do you want me to get Prompto to keep you company? I don’t really want you out of bed yet.” 

“No, don’t wake him for me.” Noctis decides. “I’m alright, really.”

“Hm. Well regardless. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Ignis pats his leg gently before standing and leaving. Noctis sighs softly once he is alone again. He lays back down carefully. He did feel better, but he was still tired. As he closes his eyes again, he hears the door open again. He looks up to see Prompto closing the door quietly. 

“Looks like he woke you anyway huh?” Noctis says, causing Prompto to jump. He whips around. 

“What? Oh! No, Ignis didn’t wake me. I just woke up and I usually move back into my own bed once everyone is up. I guess in my half awake state I sorta forgot we moved you in here.” He laughs sheepishly. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I was already awake. But If you want your bed back it's all yours.” Noctis starts to move to get up. Prompto quickly crosses the room and stops him.

“No no! It’s okay! I didn’t mean it like that.” he says quickly. Noctis hums. 

“Well it is your bed, so if your still tired I can--” 

“It’s okay! Seriously!” Prompto smiles and sits next to him. “I don’t mind. I’m the one that put you here, after all.” 

“Yeah… Sorry you had to do that.” Noctis says softly. Prompto shakes his head.

“It wasn’t an issue. I’m stronger than I look!” Prompto flexes for effect. Noctis laughs softly, and it made Prompto beam. 

“Well thank you. For helping me, and coming after me. Honestly I probably wouldn’t have made it very far on my own.” he admits sheepishly. 

“Yeahhh I know. But that’s okay! I was happy to help! And… well… to be honest I came after you out of my own selfish wants.” Prompto admits. Noctis raises an eyebrow. 

“...yeah?” he urges. 

“Y-Yeah! Well… I really like you noct, and I want to be close to you, so when you were so upset, it made me upset. And I couldn’t NOT do something about it. Ignis says it’s because I think with my heart and not my head…” He chuckles. He looks serious again. “And I was afraid that if I let you leave, I’d never see you again..” he says honestly. Noctis bites his lip.

“...I’m sorry Prom… I shouldn’t have acted that way to all of you.” Prompto smiles.

“It’s okay, Noct. You were scared. And that's okay. So were we. U-Uh… well… I guess… I was worried because… I sort of understand where you are coming from…” He lifts his shirt sleeve shakily to reveal a bunch of straight scars on his forearms. Noctis’s eyes widen and he feels them immediately water. He looks down at his own and clenches his fists.

“I-I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories…” Noctis says softly. Prompto smiles sadly and puts his hands over Noctis’s. 

“No… I was just… so sad that someone as nice and amazing as you had experienced something so awful that it made you do this… because I know what it feels like to be so low.” Prompto says softly, his own eyes watering. When Noctis looks up at him, and they both see the tears in each other's eyes, it makes them both cry.

“Me? Prom… you're… so happy… and so cheerful and always smiling… even now you're smiling… how do you do that…?” Noctis asks shakily. 

“Well… I just… have to be strong… because if I’m not then all I would do is be sad and mopey. And I would miss all the wonderful things life has to offer. I learned pretty quick not to take life for granted.” Prompto says confidently, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. “And… doing that I found the people that make me happy. Being here with them makes me happy. Sitting here with you makes me happy.” More than he could even begin to explain. “Find your happy, Noct. It… is hard sometimes. But sometimes we’re just sad. And that's okay. But don’t let it take away everything good in life. Otherwise… this happens.” He pulls up his other sleeve and shows him a different scar. It was fresher. Maybe a few weeks old. Noctis touches it gently. Prom gently takes Noctis’s wrist and flips it over, running a finger over the deep and wide scar. 

“This is from… the attempt isn't it?” Prom asks softly. Noctis chokes out a sob and nods, showing him the matching one on the other wrist. Prompto bites his lip and pulls up the leg of his gym shorts, showing his pale, freckled thigh. And there sat a deep, old pink scar. 

“This… is from mine.” Prompto says softly. “I uh… was 16… high school sucked. I hadn’t met Ignis or Gladio yet and um… I didn’t have friends or a family. I was in the foster system most of my life and uh… the family I was living with at the time… well they weren’t mean or anything. They just kind of… weren’t there.” He admits. “And I… did this one day. They came in, I had already passed out from blood loss and they uh… got me to the hospital. They didn’t come back.” He finishes. Noctis was listening intently, tears still falling. Prompto then smiles.

“And then I moved in with another family. They were so nice and sweet and just… everything I could have asked for. And then when I turned 18… I got my first freelancing Photography job. That's when I met Iggy and Gladio.” Actually, that's when  _ they  _ found him. They had been looking for him for three years. And they only had to tell Prompto a few things before he remembered everything. 

“... So... if you had.. Actually… you would have missed all of that…” Noctis says softly. Prompto nods. 

“Life is funny like that. You suffer for so long through different things… and then… when you are at your lowest point, it suddenly does a 180 and you are on top of the world. That’s how I felt, anyway. I think that's why it made Gladio and Ignis so sad when they learned about your’s. Because If I had… died… they wouldn’t have met me. And then they learned that the same almost happened with you. We are really happy you're here, Noct. More than we can explain.” Prompto says softly, gripping the others hand. Noctis grips it back and sniffles. 

“....Thank you for telling me Prom... It… makes me feel not so alone.” he admits. “Do you… want me to tell you about mine?” He asks.

“...I’m not going to make you talk about it, Noct. Not if you aren’t ready.” Prompto tells him softly. Noctis swallows. 

“I want to. It… might help…” Noctis says seriously. Prompto nods and gently squeezes his hand to reassure him. Noctis sighs shakily.

“I was 16 too. I went to a party with my friend. Well… He was my best friend actually. He said it was just going to be a small get together, but it turned out to be half the kids in school. I wanted to go home, but he insisted I stay, saying he would stay with me.” He swallows thickly.

“I-I just wanted to do something that normal teens do… and of course... I started falling asleep. He took me to one of the bedrooms and laid me on the bed… A-And he… um…” He wipes his face as tears start falling harder. 

“He started to undress me… and I couldn’t do anything to stop him. I was unconscious by the time he had taken off his own clothes. And I couldn’t. Stop. Him.” He bites. “When I woke up, cops were making me sit up and were asking me how old I was and why I was like that. I broke down crying in front of them, telling them what I could remember. They brought me to the hospital where my parents met up with me… They did a uh… rape kit… but I already knew the results. Of course he did that. He stole my money, my medications, and my dignity. He was arrested a month later after he and his… shitty girlfriend were found in the next city over, selling MY medications and blowing MY cash on more drugs.” He wipes his face again.

“I got sick. I was always sick anyway, but this time it was because I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep unless it was by force… and then one night I couldn’t take it anymore. I locked myself in the bathroom… turned the sink on and sat on the floor… and then... I cut myself deeper than I had ever done before. And I just watched the blood come out... wondering how long it would take. Then suddenly the door was broken down by my neighbor, Cor, and he was yelling at me to stay awake.” Noctis laughs bitterly. “That's asking a lot of me I’m afraid.” He bites his lip and Prompto waits for him to continue.

“Apparently my mom couldn’t get me to answer… and she couldn’t break the door open herself… Dad wasn’t home. So she ran and got Cor. A family friend that lives next door. And he was the one that saved my life that night. If he hadn’t gotten to me when he did… well…” Noctis places his face in his hands as more tears fall. “I woke up in the hospital… mom pleaded with me never to do it again… Dad saying he was sorry that he wasn’t there for me again… I don’t know what he means by that… maybe the wreck… I don’t know…” Prompto knew. They sat in silence for a moment. Then Prompto moves to sit against the headboard with noctis and pulls him into him.

“Noct… I’m glad you’re here. Even if it’s selfish of me.” Prompto says softly, taking his hand. “You are…so strong… and I know you’ll be okay… because you’ve already been through so much.” Noctis sobs softly and leans into Prompto, feeling like it was natural to do so. 

“I’m… happy too…I’m happy to be here… with you and Ignis and Gladio… I want to be happier…” Noctis admits. “It’s just… so hard sometimes… ya know?” He sniffles. Prompto nods.

“Yeah… I know… but we will be here when it's hard… I’ll be here… okay?” He feels Noctis nod against him. He runs a hand through his dark hair. They sat together in silence as their tears fell and eventually dried. “Come on. Lets go clean up and go eat okay?” Prompto says softly. Noctis nods again and they get up to do just that. Once they had washed their faces, they went out to the kitchen.

“Ah, good morning prompto. I was just about to come get you two. Gladio came home a little while ago. He is probably getting out of the shower now.” Ignis says as he places plates of eggs and bacon on the table. There was a batch of fresh biscuits on the table as well. 

“Morning Igs! Smells great, thanks!” Prompto smiles and sits down with Noctis at the table. 

“Yeah, looks great too.” Noctis comments. It looked like a freaking magazine layout. Gladio walks out, wearing fresh clothes and smelling like Old Spice. He sits at the table too.

“Mornin’ sunshine. Thought you’d sleep all day.” Gladio tells Prompto. 

“Psh I would if you guys let me.” Prompto says around a mouth full of bacon. Ignis shakes his head.

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Ignis chides, using a napkin to wipe grease off of the corner of Prompto's mouth. Prompto blushes. 

“Stoppp I’m not five!” he whines.

“Then don’t act like it.” Ignis teases. They laugh at Prompto’s whining and Noctis couldn’t help but feel… something.

It was a deep feeling of belonging. Like he knew this was his place, with these people. He felt comfortable and safe. The harder he thought about it, the more these... Strange images would pop into his head. A sleek black car. The outdoors. The smell of a campfire. Bright crystal like shards floating around him. 

“Noctis?” Ignis says gently. Noctis blinks and looks at him, eyes refocusing. “Are you alright?”

“Oh.. uh… yeah I’m fine. Just…tired I guess.” He smiles. “I’m alright. Honestly.” He reaffirms when Ignis gives him a look.

“Well. Alright. Finish your eggs.” Ignis says as he picks up his coffee cup. Noctis chuckles.

“Okay, mom.” They all laugh again and Noctis feels… well.

He feels like he is on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting this week so I may not get chapters out on time but please be patient with me!!! College during these turbulent times is hard!


	8. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes a new friend, Regis speaks to an old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is WEEKS late but school just started and as you can imagine with COVID it’s downright awful. 
> 
> This chapter is a little bland but the next one will be fun ;)

Noctis was brought home by the Trio with the promise to hang out soon. Noctis felt lighter than he had. Maybe talking about it with someone who understands really had helped him. He would have to think of a way to thank Prompto. All of them really. 

He lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He felt physically exhausted but not mentally. But he knew it meant he probably wouldn’t be showering today. He would in the morning. He smiles at the thought of tomorrow as he lays on his side.

Tomorrow he will get his canine companion. His very own service dog. He has been waiting for years and tomorrow was finally the day. Maybe with his new friend he will feel more confident. To do more and go out more. He wouldn’t push it right away, since he was just sick, but he definitely wanted to try going out more. A light knock on his door startles him out of his train of thought. 

“Come in.” he calls as he sits up. The door opens and his parents come in.

“Hey son, we were just checking on you. How are you feeling?” Regis asks as they sit on the edge of the bed. Noctis smiles slightly.

“I’m fine. Just tired is all. Nothing new. I don’t have a temperature anymore and I don't feel bad. I’m feeling pretty good actually.” Aulea smiles.

“I’m glad sweetie. I’m sure those boys have a lot to do with it.” She says with a teasing air. Noctis scoffs.

“...Yeah… probably. It’s the first time I’ve had real friends since…” He swallowed thickly. “Well. They are the first real friends I’ve had.” He sighs. His parents nod understandingly. 

“They are good men.” Regis starts. “I believe you are in good hands with them.” 

“Yes, they are very sweet. And you seem to fit right in with them.” Aulea agrees.

“Yeah… It’s strange really. When I’m hanging out with them it feels like I can be myself. Like I’ve been hanging out with them all my life.” Noctis admits. 

“Well. That just means you have a strong bond. One that was meant to be.” Regis suggested. Noctis looked to be deep in thought about that. Suddenly, behind his eyes played another fantasy. 

_ It was his father, a bit older, sitting on his bed, his mother not there. Regis seemed to be wearing an overly fancy suit with a cloak.  _

_ “I’m sorry I missed dinner, Noctis. Tomorrow for sure.” He said. Noctis can feel his sadness and… resentment? Not for his father, but the role they were forced to take. But only for a moment, before it faded away to understanding.  _

_ “It’s alright. It wasn’t that good tonight anyway.” He hears himself say. He could feel a strange energy in his veins, humming, sensing his fathers own power.  _

_ His father chuckles, a deep rich sound.  _

_ “Well I suppose I dodged a bullet then. I’ll see to it that we get a treat tomorrow.” He pats his leg gently. Noctis feels himself smile.  _

_ “Okay, dad. Tomorrow then.”  _

_ Regis smiles back at Noctis. Little did Noctis know, tomorrow night would be his last dinner with his father.  _

“—Noctis?” His father's voice cuts in. Noctis blinks, the fantasy fading. 

“Huh? Sorry, did you say something?” He asks. His parents look at each other with concern. 

“Honey are you feeling alright? You spaced out for a whole minute. You couldn’t even hear us.” His mother said. 

“Oh… I guess I’m just….. more tired than I thought.” He tries.

“You looked like you were thinking about something.” Regis states. He had a strange feeling he knew what was happening to his son. 

“...well…. It was like a dream? But it was just me and dad. You were apologizing for missing dinner? And I was upset, and angry but I understood. I hated something… something big that was affecting us. I told you it was okay and lied about what the meal tasted like. And then you promised the next night we would have a treat.” He explains. Regis swallows thickly. He knew that memory. It was one he had too.

“... what do you think about that?” Regis asks carefully. Noctis thinks for a moment.

“I understand those feelings. Maybe I’m just hallucinating or something. Wouldn’t be the first time. It happened at Ignis’s place too. These have just been more vivid.” Noctis states. Regis hums.

“What did you see at Ignis’s?” He asks. Aulea listens carefully.

“It was…. Them and me… sitting together like we were at the table, except we were around a fire. And there were tiny blue crystals floating around me.” Noctis explains. Regis swallows again. 

“How curious. Maybe you should write these more… vivid dreams down?” He suggests. 

“Yeah… maybe I will… they seem to be connected because my feelings are all the same.” 

“Dreams are a powerful thing.” Regis states. “Don’t take them lightly.” 

Noctis nods. With that, his parents wished him a goodnight and left the room. He lays on his side and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to encouraging texts from the trio. He smiles. 

**[Noct: thx guys I’m super excited]**

**[Prom: of course dude! A fluffy friend is gonna be awesome!]**

**[Gladio: yeah and he can help you out a lot.]**

**[Iggy: Yes he should be of great use physically and emotionally.]**

**[Noct: he is even trained to bring me my pills and phone. I had to attach a wrist strap for that haha]**

**[Iggy: Impressive. Like a doctor.]**

**[Prom: cutest dang doctor ever!!!!]**

**[Gladio: too much]**

**[Prom: :( ]**

**[Gladio: :) ]**

Noctis laughs and puts his phone aside to get ready. He showers quickly and styles his hair. He gets dressed in black jeans and a white turtleneck sweater with a black hoodie over it. He slips on white converses and walks out of his room. 

Noctis walks into the living room where Aulea is putting in earrings. She smiles.

“Oh good morning baby. I was just about to come wake you.” She says and crosses the room to hug him. He hugs her back. 

“Good morning. I woke up a little while ago.” He explains.

“I see that. Well if you’re ready we can head out. We can pick up some breakfast on the way.” She winks. “Come on dear! We’re ready!” She calls towards the office. 

* * *

That morning Regis got a call. It was from Clarus. 

“....Clarus…. I’m so glad you called.” Regis breaths. He hears Clarus swallow. 

“Yes…. when Gladio delivered the news… well…. I didn’t know what to think. I couldn’t believe it. But he showed me a picture of… of Noctis. And I just… had to call to confirm it.” He breathes.

“I agree… I have been most anxious to receive your call.” Regis admits. “I’m so glad you and your family are here.” 

“I as well. Regis… is Aulea... is she happy? With Noctis?” 

“Yes… just as I’ve always hoped. They have a very strong bond. They can practically read each other’s mind.” Regis explains. “....he always looked so much like her. And he still does.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. They deserve that. Especially Noctis. I’d… I’d like to see you soon. If that’s alright? Gladio told me Noctis doesn’t have his memories yet.. so I understand if we can’t.” Clarus explains. 

“I believe he was told we went to college together.” Regis chuckles. Clarus hums. 

“Well, then I’d like to meet Noctis as well. I know he probably isn’t the same as before, but he is still Noctis.”

“You’d be surprised. He is still quiet and polite. He is just a little bit more honest with his feelings now. There isn’t the burden of something so heavy on his shoulders holding him back.” 

“I’m glad. I’m excited to see him like that.”

“Yes, it’s quite amazing… oh, my wife is calling for me. We are getting Noctis’s service dog today.” 

“....is he that bad off…?” Clarus asks sadly.

“...unfortunately yes. I’m afraid it will only get worse over time. But he manages very well. I will talk to you more about it at a later date. I’ll invite you over for dinner soon. My wife would love to have you.” 

“I would be happy to.” Clarus says. Regis smiles.

“As would I. I’ll call again soon and we will figure out a date. Goodbye, dear friend.” 

“... goodbye Regis.” Clarus says before hanging up. 

Regis walks out of his office to join his family. 

“Sorry dear. My old college friend called. I was thinking of inviting him to dinner.” He says as he slips his suit jacket on. 

“Oh that would be lovely! A college friend, how exciting~ how did you two start talking again?” She asks as they all walk out to the car. 

“Actually through Noctis. He is Gladio’s father.” He says as they get in the car. 

“Yeah Gladio said you guys knew each other.” Noctis remembers. 

“Yes. It will be nice to see him again.” Regis smiles softly. Oh how he missed his friend. 

“Well he and Gladio should both come to dinner then.” 

“He has a little sister too. Iris. She goes to the same college I do.” Noctis explains. 

“Oh a girl! No offense Noctis dear, I always wanted a girl. But my beautiful baby boy is much better than any little girl I could ever ask for~” she coos. 

“Mom please…” Noctis blushes. “I don’t think I am that amazing.” 

“Hush dear. With my superior genes you are flawless. Oh, your father helped I suppose.” She teases. Regis pouts.

“You suppose? I bet he will look like me the older he gets.” Regis states, but he knew it to be a fact.

“Well right now he is alllll me, baby.” She grins. Noctis shakes his head and looks out the window.

* * *

Noctis was nervous. So nervous he had to sit down. He didn’t know why he was like this, he has been working with Umbra for months. He already knew the dog. So it’s not like they were meeting for the first time. 

“Noctis? Here is Umbra.” A doctor says, smiling brightly. In his hand was a harness. Connected to the harness was Umbra. His new best friend. He moves to the floor to embrace the dog as he rushes forward. Noctis couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

Over the next few days, the family adjusted to their new family member. Regis and Aulea were relieved to have someone protecting their son when they couldn’t. And Umbra was such a well behaved dog. He didn’t bark unless he needed to. He didn’t scratch up doors, or use the restroom in the house. No, he fetched Noctis’s pills, alerted them when he was having an episode, and best of all, kept him company. Umbra slept right next to Noctis on the bed, head resting over Noctis’s chest. He made Noctis feel safe and warm.

* * *

_ ~August 29th, 2020~ _

  
  


“You’re sure you guys want me to go with you?” Noctis asks again. Him and the trio were sitting in a local diner, sipping milkshakes. Umbra sat under his feet attentively. Ignis smiles.

“Yes. It’s not far and it’s only for the weekend. Umbra is of course, always welcome.” 

Noctis hums and sips his shake. They had invited Noctis on a weekend getaway. Prompto has been hired for a photography job for a wedding at the beach. And seeing how Noctis hasn’t been to the beach since he was 5, they wanted him to come too.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude.” Noctis says.

“We wouldn’t have asked if we thought you would.” Gladio states. Noctis hums again. 

“I guess that’s true. I’ll bring it up to my parents. This weekend right?” 

“That’s correct. It’s only Monday so you have a week to prepare. Of course, we aren’t forcing you to. We just would like you to go too.” Ignis reminds. Noctis nods. 

“Okay. I want to go then. I’ll let you know.” He smiles. “You’re sure Umbra is okay to go?”

“Yes. If we are honest, we booked a hotel that allows pets just in case you said yes.” Ignis chuckles. 

“Aw you guys are so sweet~” Noctis teases. He was honestly flattered that they would do that for him. 

“Anything for you~” Prompto teased. Noctis gasps dramatically. 

“How gentlemanly.” He chuckles. The others laugh with him. 

“.... so my mom wanted me to ask you all to come over for dinner. Maybe we can bring up the trip together?” 

“That sounds great!” Prompto says immediately. “Especially if your mom is cooking.” 

“Uh oh, looks like you’ve got competition Iggy~” Gladio teases. Ignis scoffs.

“No competition at all. Mothers cook with all their love. I cook so you guys eat properly.” 

“Ouch, right in the kokoro….” Prompto mumbles. 

“He’s just joking prom.” Gladio reminds.

“I knew that.” The blonde says, just a little  _ too _ quickly. Noctis chuckles. He texts his mom while they have this little… conversation.

**[Noctis] hey the guys said they would love to come to dinner one night**

**[Mom] oh! How about for your birthday? It is tomorrow after all! I’m making all of your favorites~**

**[Noctis] lol okay I’ll ask**

“Hey so about dinner… well… tomorrow is my Uh… birthday? So we are having dinner together and she is going to cook a bunch…” he states awkwardly. He didn’t tell them it was his birthday. Little did Noctis know, they already knew that and had already bought him gifts. 

“We would be honored to attend your birthday dinner, Noct.” Ignis says with a smile. 

“Yeah! Especially if there is cake!” Prompto says excitedly. Noctis chuckles.

“My mom lives to bake cakes, prom. You know that. She has single handedly ruined all of your diets.” He jokes. He then glances at his phone for the time. He frowns. 

“Ah, I should go. I have class in ten minutes…” Noctis starts gathering his things. 

“That’s quite all right. Thank you for spending your lunch hour with us.” Ignis smiles. “Would you like a ride to class?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Nonsense. It’s on the way anyhow.” Ignis shrugs on his coat. “Let’s be on our way gentlemen.” He says as he leaves a tip on the table. He ushers them out gently.

Once they were all loaded up in the car, Ignis headed off towards the campus. Once they say their goodbyes, Noctis heads off to class while the trio heads home. 

Noctis was on cloud nine. He hadn’t been excited for his birthday since he was 14. 

Now he has something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I have a discord for this fic too! https://discord.gg/FSFDVM


	9. Birthday Fit For A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a birthday party and Aulea shares a secret with her husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it interesting.

Noctis woke up the next day, excited. He was 20 now. He checks his phone to find a bunch of texts from his friends, who wished him a happy birthday at exactly midnight.

**[Noct] thx guys, sorry I wasn’t awake to receive these when you sent them :(**

**[Prom] no worries dude! We knew you were probably asleep. It’s the thought that counts!**

**[Noct] yeah, it was nice to wake up to for sure**

**[Iggy] It will mean more when we are there to tell you face to face.**

**[Gladio] Iggy didn’t want us to message you in the middle of the night in case it woke ya, but he ended up sending you one too :P**

**[Noct] lmao my phone would never wake me up. I can fall face first into the floor and not wake up.**

**[Iggy] Please tell me that's a joke**

**[Noct] ;)**

  
  
  
  


Noctis chuckles and rolls over, hugging Umbra who laid next to him. Umbra starts wagging his tail. 

“It’s going to be a good day today, boy. Wanna know why?” He asks the dog. Umbra boofs at him. Noctis chuckles.

“Yup. Cause this birthday is gonna be different from the others.” Noctis says and pokes Umbras nose. Umbra licks the spot he poked and Noctis chuckles. A knock on his door had Umbra sitting up. Noctis pushes himself up. 

“Come in.” He says. The door opens to reveal his parents.

“Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?” Aulea asks as she sits on his bed. Regis sits on the other side. Noctis nods. 

“Missed midnight texts messages from the guys. They wanted to tell me happy birthday right when it turned midnight.” He chuckles. They smile.

“That’s okay because we get to tell you first in person.” Aulea smiles.

“Yes, Happy Birthday, son. We cherish every passing moment we get to spend with you, and every year is a gift to us.” Regis says, taking Noctis’s hand. Noctis smiles.

“Happy birthday, baby. I’m so happy I’ve gotten to see you grow into the amazing young man you’ve become. Your birth is the greatest gift we could have ever received.” Aulea says with a watery smile. Noctis tears up.

“T-Thank you…” he says softly. “I know… it hasn’t been easy… dealing with everything that comes with me… and I know I haven’t always been very… appreciative of… well… life... but…” he swallowed thickly. “Thank you for being with me every step of the way. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you both.” Noctis finishes, a couple of tears escaping his deep blue eyes. Aulea gently wipes his tears away with her thumbs. 

“Baby… we love you more than anything else in the entire universe. We don’t deal with you. We take care of you because we love you and want you happy and healthy.” She brushes his bangs a little. “You are worth everything, my love. You deserve to be happy. And you deserve to be with people you love and trust.” She kisses his forehead as more tears escape his eyes. 

“Son, you are never a burden to us. I… don’t know what we would do without you. I consider myself the luckiest man in the world just to call you my son. We love you for everything you are, and everything you’ll become.” He takes Noctis’s hand in both of his. “You being my son… makes me richer than any king that ever was.” He presses his lips to Noctis’s knuckles. “We will always be by your side. We will walk with you. So… walk tall my son.” 

Noctis looks at him, tears still flowing. He has heard that before. And for some reason it made his heart heavy. 

“... I will.” He says softly. 

“That’s my boy.” Regis smiles. Noctis hugs his parents and they end up laying with him on the bed for a few hours, Umbra laying on Noctis’s legs. Aulea held her son tight, and Regis had both of them in his arms. Noctis has cried for a few minutes but stopped and relaxed in their hold, feeling safe and warm in a way he hadn’t felt before. They all talked about mindless things and had comfortable silences. 

Aulea hums softly as she rubs Noctis’s back gently. Regis was carding his fingers through Noctis’s hair. Together the both of them succeeded in calming him down and knocking him out. He didn’t mean to fall asleep when he had just woken up, but he couldn’t help it when they teamed up on him like that. 

They didn’t mind of course. 

“Regis… can I… tell you something…?” She says softly, still holding and petting her son. Regis was laying on Noctis’s other side, propped up on his elbow, hand still in Noctis’s hair.

“Of course my love. Anything.” Regis replies, looking up from Noctis’s sleeping face to Aulea’s matching one. Gods do they look alike. He remembers being sad when he looked at Noctis sometimes, but never resentment for the heavy resemblance.

“...these dreams Noctis is having… they aren’t dreams I don’t think.” She says. Regis looks at her in shock. “I think…. They are memories..” 

“Aulea what do you mean? What happened?” He asks urgently.

“I have them too. But after we had Noctis they stopped. About when he turned two. There weren’t anymore. No more of Noctis growing up or being by your side. Just the same ones over and over again.” She admits.

“Aulea why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, voice shaking.

“I didn’t want to frighten you. Or make you think I was crazy.” She says softly. Regis gently cups her face.

“I could never think such things about my queen.” He says. Aulea tears up.

“You… you remember…” she whispered. 

“Yes my love. I have since I was young. And the first thing I did was look for you. I looked everywhere. And never stopped until I found you attending high school here. I went to college here in hopes you would too. And then you did. And I wasted no time trying to get you in my life once more.” He explains.

“Regis…. I died didn’t I? When Noctis was young? That’s why I don’t have memories after he was born.” She asks. Regis couldn’t stop the tears that fell.

“Y-Yes… you were so sick… and there wasn’t anything anyone could do for you. You died in my arms, and you died holding Noctis. He cried and cried and I couldn’t console him for a week. When I gained my memories in this life… I knew I had to find you.” He explains. Aulea bites her lip to hold back a sob. She gently runs a hand over Noctis’s cheek, looking at his soft features with the sun glittering over him from the curtains.

“He grew into such a good boy… so well behaved… I… I’m glad I get to see him grow this time.” She says. “And I’m so happy I get to be with you once again.” She smiles.

“I am too. Noctis didn’t have much of a life after he turned 20. That’s when… the prophecy began. I did my best to give him a fulfilling life… but I’m glad I have the chance to do that again. I did my best…” Regis felt foolish he was crying in front of his wife over his son's sleeping form. 

“My dear, you did wonderful. And you are doing wonderful now. I haven’t taken this second chance for granted, and I know you don’t either. You always do your best. That’s all anyone can ask of you. I love you, Regis. And I love our son. I’m glad we have this chance to be a family again.” She smiles, her own tears falling. Regis smiles back. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you two. But I won’t complain.” He says. She chuckles.

“I won’t either.” She kisses Noctis on the cheek. “Come on. We have a party to throw.” She winks. Regis smiles. 

“Yes. It will be the best yet I think.” He says. He kisses Noctis’s temple. “Sleep well, my prince.” He says softly. Hand and hand, they leave the room with a soft click of the door. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Noctis woke up again a little later. He rubs his face and sighs with a smile. He pets Umbra and then walks downstairs with him to let him outside. He opens the back door and lets him out. Umbra runs around happily, chasing birds and just being a dog. He knew he could relax more at home so he enjoyed his outside time. Noctis sits at the table, and watches him out the window with a smile. 

“Ah son, I was just about to come get you.” Regis says, walking up behind him. He sits down and looks out the window with Noctis. 

“Yeah I just got up. Good thing too. Umbra needed to go out.” Noctis says. Regis nods. 

“He is a good dog. A good friend.” Regis says. “Your friends are good too. I’m happy you have them in your life.” Noctis smiles at him.

“Me too. At first I was afraid they would leave me too. But after a long talk, I realized that not everyone is out to get me.” Noctis says softly. Regis nods and pats his son's hand. 

“Have faith, my son. Are you excited for tonight? Your mother is cooking enough food for a small army.” He chuckles. Noctis breaths a laugh.

“Of course. She hasn’t had a lot of people to cook for like ever. So she is going to try and completely ruin Prompto’s diet.” He grins. Regis laughs. 

“Yes I’m afraid she ruined mine years ago.” He smiles. “Son, I wanted to ask… would you mind if Gladio’s father and daughter come to your birthday dinner?” He asks a little nervously. 

“Of course not dad. Iris is cool from the conversations we’ve had. And if Gladio’s dad is your friend then he is probably a pretty good guy.” Noctis smiles. Regis sighs in relief. What had he done to deserve this child twice? 

“Thank you son. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen him.” 

“No problem dad. I’m gonna go get dressed and stuff. I’ll be back.” Noctis says and stands. Regis takes his hand. Noctis looks back at him in question. 

“Can I ask you one other thing?” 

“Yeah of course.” Noctis nods.

“Are you… happy?” Regis asks. Noctis blinks.

“...yeah. I haven’t been in a while… but… I’ve never felt better honestly.” Noctis reassures. “And if I’m being completely honest? That’s the best birthday gift I think I could have ever asked for.” Regis tries not to cry again. He smiles and nods.

“I agree son. I’m very happy for you. Thank you.” Regis stands and kisses his son's forehead. “Of course you have other gifts to get to tonight.” He chuckles. “Go get ready. I’m afraid your mom is practically leaping out of her skin in excitement.” Noctis smiles.

“Okay. Thanks.” He says before letting Umbra back in and walking upstairs with him. Regis watches him go with a smile. He wanders back to the kitchen where his wife was cooking up a storm.

“Our son has risen.” He states. Aulea smiles.

“Oh good, I was hoping he would soon. I’m almost done here. I just have to decorate the cake.” She gestures to the cake on the cooling rack on the counter. 

“I’m excited to taste all you’ve made my dear.” He kisses her cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want help?” 

“No dear, thank you though. But will you make sure the table is set and make sure we wrapped all his presents?” She asks. 

“Of course dear.” He nods and sets out to do as he was told. He texts Clarus and let him know that he and his daughter were welcome to attend as well. Clarus was, of course, very excited. He got to attend Noctis’s 20th birthday before, but it felt heavy with what was to come. So to attend his birthday again, but without guilt, was a very tempting thing. 

Noctis got out of the shower and got dressed. It wasn’t a formal party, but he wanted to look nice anyway. He puts on a black button up, the top buttons undone and, gods bless him, rolls the sleeves up for the first time. He looks at the scars on his wrist and clenches his fist. He wouldn’t be ashamed anymore. He smiles and finishes getting dressed with nice black skinny jeans and his good black leather converses. He turns to Umbra.

“What do you think? Looks good yeah?” He asks. Umbra boofs at him and wags his tail. Noctis chuckles. “I got you something too, so you can look nice today too.” He opens a plastic bag and pulls out a black leather collar with a bow tie on it. He puts it on Umbra. 

“Aw what a handsome boy~ You’re going to out shine me at my own party.” He smiles. Umbra boofs again and licks his chin. Noctis giggles. “Alright alright I love you too. Come on, let's go see if we can help mom.” Noctis rubs Umbras cheeks and suddenly another vision flooded his mind.

_ “How does he always find us?” Prompto asks. He looks up from Umbra. _

_ “Dunno. I think he is a messenger for the gods or something. Luna told me once but I don’t really remember.” He hears himself say, as he slips a notebook in Umbras bag. “Good boy. Get to her safely.” He tells him, and Umbra runs off. He stands.  _

_ “I wish I had a dog like that.” Prompto sighs. _

_ “Yeah, me too.”  _

Noctis blinks, and Umbra was whining at him. That one was a bit too on the nose for his liking. He smiles. “Sorry boy. I’m okay. Lets go.” He stands up and walks with his dog downstairs.

* * *

The trio were in a tizzy trying to get ready. They were buzzing with excitement. 

“Do you think he will like his gifts? I know old Noct likes this kind of stuff but..” Prompto frets as he wraps said presents. 

“What twenty year old boy doesn't like video games, prom?” Gladio asks. Prompto hums.

“True. Guess I’m just nervous.” He chuckles.

“No need. I’m sure he would like anything we got him.” Ignis reassures and kisses Prompto’s temple. Ignis has gotten Noctis some new clothes. He noted that Noctis tried to be comfortable yet stylish, so he tried to help with that. 

“I have a feeling he doesn’t care about the gifts. Just that we will be there.” Gladio says thoughtfully as he ties the bow on his own gift. A box set of Adam Sandler movies. Him and Noctis had spoken about how ‘50 first dates’ was the best romantic comedy ever, so he jokingly got him all of Adams' movies. In the box was also a bunch of chocolate and gummies, and treats for Umbra. 

“I have to agree. I’m not sure how the rest of Noctis’s birthdays went, but I do know his 20th was the last one that was celebrated before. So let’s make this one better. And be there for many more.” Ignis smiles. The other two nod. 

“I also want to talk to Noctis tonight about becoming his personal doctor. He has known us for almost three months now. So I think I have a good chance. He talks about how incompetent his doctor is all the time.” Ignis adds. 

“Ah yeah! That’s one step closer to asking him to live with us.” Prompto grins. 

“Yeah Prom, but I don’t know if he will move in with us dating. He may feel like a fourth wheel.” Gladio states. Prompto hums. 

“So… should we see if he wants to join?” Prompto asks.

“Heavens no. At least not right now. He needs a little time before that.” Ignis says quickly. “I know how it feels though. I want him close to us like that again too. But we have to be patient. We’ve seen what happens when we jump the gun too much. We shouldn’t betray Noctis’s trust like that.” 

“I know…” Prompto says softly. “He’s just… so close now.” 

“Yes… and, gods willing, he will get closer if we give him time.” Ignis assured. 

“He will come around Prom. We just have to be patient. No need to trip at the finish line because we ran too fast.” Gladio pats Prompto on the back. The blonde nods.

“Yeah, you guys are right. I’m just afraid he is going to disappear… and that none of this is real.” Prompto admits.

“It’s very real Prompto.” Gladio says softly and kisses Prompto’s knuckles. “We won’t let him get away. I promise.” Prompto smiles as warmth fills his chest again. 

“Yeah… you’re right.”

Ignis watches his partners with love. “...let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, my dad and sister will be there too.” Gladio says as he stands, pulling Prompto up too. They had been sitting on the floor wrapping gifts. 

“Ah it will be good to see them. From what Regis told me, Luna and Ravus will be there too.” Ignis tells them.

“We get to see Luna?! Now I’m hella nervous…” Prompto groans. They chuckle.

“Nonsense. How were you going to talk to her at the wedding hm?” Ignis asks. Prompto hums. 

“Sorry I stole your husband?” Prompto jokes. Gladio laughs and Ignis shakes his head.

“I’m sure that would have been inappropriate.” Ignis says, finally giving in to a chuckle. 

“Come on I’m sure Noct told her…. Right?” Prom asks nervously. Gladio raises his eyebrows and looks to Ignis. Ignis looks at both of them, silence becoming heavy. 

“...he didn’t?” Gladio asks softly.

“I… I don’t know… He never told anyone what he wrote to Luna…” Ignis says softly. 

“I-Ignis! What will we do if she wants to be with him? Or if Noct wants to be with her?!” Prompto asks, now panicking. 

“Prompto calm down. She is older than any of us right now.” Ignis says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We shouldn’t assume anything anyway. We will have a rational discussion with her later tonight and see what is known.” he finishes. Prompto sniffles, holding back tears. 

“Y-Yeah… you’re right…” He says. Ignis smiles gently and kisses his forehead.

“I know it’s scary, love. But it will work out. We were made for him. And he was made for us.” Prompto nods. Gladio pulls Prompto close and kisses his temple.

“Your heart is way too big kiddo.” He says into blonde hair. Prompto wipes his face. Ignis rubs his back.

“That’s not a bad thing. Cheer up, dear. Today is a happy day, remember? No need to worry about such things.” Ignis reaffirms. Prompto nods, seeming to sober up. 

“Yeah, You’re right… Thanks.” He says softly and smiles. He hops up. “Then let's get this show on the road!” He scoops up his gift. Gladio shakes his head, picking up his own. 

“You’re like a light switch, Prom.” He teases. 

“Why? Do I… turn you on?” Promto says with a grin and finger guns. Ignis chuckles. 

“Yeah yeah, good one Blondie.” Gladio says with a laugh. “Yes you do.” He kisses his freckled nose. 

“Alright alright you two, we haven’t the time to start all this. We are going to be late…” Ignis says, walking to the door. The two grin at each other with a nod. 

“Not even a liiiittle time~?” Prompto asks, snaking up behind the doctor, running his hand over his back. Ignis tries not to sigh since he loved them so dearly. When he turns around to retort, Gladio braces his arm on the door pressing into Prompto, who in turn effectively pressed Ignis against the door. Ignis pushes his glasses up, blushing.

“You two are absolutely diabolical.” He glances at the clock on the wall and purses his lips. “We have 15 minutes before we--” He gets cut off by the two coming in hot and heavy, covering him with kisses and soft touches. Well. They could be a  _ little  _ late.  
  


* * *

Noctis’s heart practically leaped out of his mouth when the doorbell buzzed. He quickly hopped up and went to answer the door, ignoring his mother's giggling at him. He opens it and is immediately hugged.

“Happy birthday, dear Noctis.” Luna says happily, pulling back and kissing his cheek. “You look very handsome, Noctis. And Umbra, you look dashing as well. Pryna would be jealous of that fancy collar.” She says as she gets down on one knee to pet the faithful companion. Umbra wags his tail happily. 

“Thanks for coming Luna. You too Ravus.” Noctis smiles a bit at Ravus. Him and Luna were matching, as they liked to do. Neatly pressed white shirts with silver accents, and nice white skinny jeans. She wore those sparkly silver heels she likes, and he wore nice white dress shoes. They looked very clean and proper, as usual. 

“Yes, thank you for having us, Noctis.” Ravus smiles back. Noctis lets them in. Regis and Aulea are quick to come over. 

“Ah you two look so lovely as always.” Aulea says kissing their cheeks. “How is your mother?” She asks. She sees their mother often but asks anyway. 

“She is wonderful.” Ravus says. “Thank you for sending those flowers by the way. They were lovely.” 

“Of course dear! A splash of red from the roses really pulls your mother's interior decorating together.” She smiles. “That and I love hearing her rave about them on the phone.” she winks. Luna and Ravus laugh. 

“Well she certainly tells her friends all about them.” Luna says. Regis took the chance to shake Ravus’s hand, exchanging words without even speaking. 

Noctis smiles and goes to close the door, but he sees a slick black car pulling up. He hides his grin with the door. 

“Is that your friends I heard so much about?” Luna asks, suddenly next to him, looking over his shoulder. Noctis jumps and looks at her.

“Don’t do that…” He sighs. “Y-Yeah… thats them.” 

“I’m very excited to finally meet them.” She smiles. Noctis didn’t know just how true that was. She has waited a lifetime. She and Noctis watch as the three get out of the car and walk up. 

“Happy birthday Noct. Thank you for having us.” Ignis smiles. 

“Yeah happy birthday! Thanks for letting us celebrate with you!” Prompto hugs him suddenly. Noctis fights down a blush but hugs back. When he pulled back, Prompto was grinning ear to ear. Noctis couldn’t help but smile back. Gladio claps him on the back, not as hard as he would have in their past life, but enough. 

“Happy birthday, Noct. We are happy to be here.”  _ More than you know  _ was the unspoken thought that went through everyone's minds. 

“Thanks guys. I’m really glad you guys could come.” Noctis says honestly. “It means a lot.” He gestures for everyone to come inside. Ravus and Noctis’s parents walked over to greet the new guests.

“Guys, this is Luna and Ravus. I’ve known them since I was in middle school.” Noctis gestures to the two. 

“Luna, Ravus, this is Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto.” He introduces. 

“A pleasure.” Ignis says with a smile. He shakes Ravus’s hand, and they regard each other with a look that said they would speak later. 

“Likewise. We’ve heard all about you guys from Noctis. We were starting to wonder if you were real.” Ravus teases Noctis. Noctis pouts.

“I’m very happy to meet you all finally.” Luna says softly, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. They smile at her, knowing exactly how she felt. 

“The pleasure is all ours.” Ignis says. 

“Yeah, we’ve been  _ dying  _ to meet you.” Prompto says. Gladio elbows him. Ignis sighs inwardly. Ignis mouths  _ I’m so sorry _ to the siblings and they chuckle with a bright smile.

“It’s good to finally put a face with the name.” Gladio says. Noctis smiles, liking that his friends were getting along. 

“Yes I feel the same way.” Luna nods. She clears her throat, glad for Prompto’s small inside joke, otherwise she might have started crying. 

“Likewise.” Ravus nods. 

“You're like super tall… or is it the shoes…?” Prompto says suddenly to Luna. Luna giggles.

“I’m 5”8 without them, so I wouldn’t say tall, but tall for a woman.” She nods. 

“That’s great! You’re really pretty! Oh shit I-I mean.--” Gladio covers his mouth with his hand. Luna laughs.

“Thank you Prompto, you’re very kind. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” She says, taking his hand. Prompto blushes darkly. “Thank you for becoming such good friends with Noctis. All of you. I think that it’s the best present anyone could have given him.” Noctis blushes.

“Well if that's the case I’m going to feel pretty lame for my gift.” Regis says. They all share a laugh. The doorbell rings. “Ah, that’s probably Clarus. I’ll get it Noctis.” He says as he walks to the door. Now it was his turn to be nervous. He clears his throat and glances back. He sees Gladio watching him, who gestures for him to just do it. Regis smiles and opens the door.

Regis feels himself freeze a bit. And Clarus seemed to be in the same state. 

“Regis.” He breaths. Regis swallows and smiles.

“Clarus. I’m… so happy to see you.” Regis says softly. 

“You have no idea.” Clarus chuckles. Regis chuckles with him and then he hugs his best friend. Clarus hugs him back tightly. It spoke a thousand words that they will say anyway later. 

“Please, come inside, Iris, dear welcome. Thank you for coming.” Regis says. Iris smiles, wiping away a tear. Watching her father reconnect with one of the most important people in his life was everything she hoped it would be.

“Thank you sir. I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Iris says. They all walk inside. Aulea see’s Clarus and she herself almost tears up. She walks over, leaving Noctis with his friends. Iris walks over to join them. 

“Aulea… my gods is it good to see you.” Clarus says softly. Her smile was watery. 

“It’s good to see you too. Thank you for being there when I couldn’t.” She says and hugs him. He hugs her back.

“Do you want to meet Noctis?” Regis asks, gesturing to his boy. Clarus looks up and he swallows thickly.

“Yes… of course I do. I was there the first time he was born, after all.” They laugh. 

“I’ll have to show you pictures later. I expect the same for your kids. Come now.” Regis pats Clarus on the back and leads him over to the gaggle of young adults. 

“Ah, you must be Gladio’s dad. And from the looks of it he didn’t lie. Your whole family is ripped.” Noctis jokes. Clarus laughs a bit, caught a bit off guard by Noctis’s forwardness. 

“Yes well, I suppose that’s what happens when you own a few gyms.” Clarus says and shakes Noctis’s hand. “It’s good to meet you, son.” 

“Yeah, you too. I didn’t believe it when Gladio said you were friends with my dad. Or that Iris was his sister.” Noctis admits. 

“Yes, it’s good to reconnect. Thank you for that.” He tells Noctis sincerely. Noctis grins, and while he may look like Aulea, Clarus knew that grin was all Regis. 

“Small world!” Iris says happily. Noctis nods in agreement. 

“Well let's not just stand around. My wife made a whole buffet so let's not let it go to waste.” Regis says, gesturing to the dining room. They all move there and take a seat at the large table. Regis makes Noctis sit at the head of the table. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto sit nearest to Noctis, next was Luna and Ravus, then Iris, and at end is Regis, sitting opposite of Noctis with Aulea to his right and Claurs to his left. 

They all dig in, continuing to chatter and enjoy each other's company. It was easy going, and Noctis never felt so warm in his life. When it was time to blow out the candles on his cake, he pauses to think of a wish, before blowing them out, camera flashing thanks to Prompto. 

“That's a keeper.” Prompto announced with a grin, and everyone claps and laughs happily. “So what did you wish for Noct?” Prompto asks. 

“Honestly?” Noctis starts, and everyone listens. “Nothing. I couldn’t think of anything. I like what I have.” 

“Aw baby…” Aulea gets up and kisses his cheek. Another photo. “You deserve all you have and more.” 

“The name “Noctis” Does mean “light of the night sky”, and you really are a star, Noctis. Shining brighter than any star I’ve ever seen before. I’m so thankful for that.” Luna says. Noctis swallows thickly. 

“Thanks guys… I’ve been thinking about it a lot all week. I… uh… Well…” Noctis sighs shakily. “I’m not really great at speaking like this to… so many people… but… I can’t describe in words how much it means to me to have all the people I care about here, sitting at one table. It just makes it so real to me.” He pauses to wipe his face. 

“I used to kind of float through life, not really caring too much what happened… But now… I dunno I just… feel like I have a reason. To… keep pressing forward. It’s hard sometimes but, now I can really see how many people care about me. And I just hope I can show you guys how much that I care about you in my lifetime. How much I appreciate you all for helping me through the hard times, or… the even harder times. So thank you all. Truly. You guys are the best.” He finishes with a shaky smile, a couple of tears escaping. But when he looks at everyone, he is surprised to see them all with tears running down their own faces.

“...I didn’t think my speech was that good… but I’ll take the oscar anyway.” Noctis chuckles, wiping his face. They all laugh and wipe their tears away. Noctis didn’t know how hard that speech hit them all. How much they longed to tell him  _ You Already Showed Us By Literally Dying For Us All _ but he wouldn’t know. But they all knew in their hearts that they would be able to express just that one day. 

“It was a very good speech, Noct.” Ignis smiles. Noctis blushes a bit but smiles back. Regis stands and raises his glass.

“To Noctis. May you find yourself happy, and always with the people you love, and the people who love you. Happy Birthday, son. You are truly a gift.” Regis says. 

“To Noctis!” Everyone cheers. Noctis smiles brightly. A god honest smile that he hasn’t done in years. And everyone agreed. The sun had returned, but not the one in the sky. The sun hadn’t really returned. Not until this moment, when it shone through Noctis. He was their sun. 

Their own star in the night sky, shining brighter than any sun they could have ever wished to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when do I get fanart of this fic? Jk but if you’ do draw something let me know and I’ll save it in the discord!


	10. A Doctor a Day Keeps the Apples Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis reveals a secret, and the boys talk to Luna. Noctis deals with reproductions of partying too hard, and Ignis suggests a treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was completely thought out... *cough* anyway... enjoy!

Everyone had their fill of cake and presents were opened. Noctis had received nice new dress shoes from Ravus. They were black thankfully. Noctis liked the color white but black was his preference. So he would actually wear them. 

Luna has gotten him an up to date astronomy book. All the stars and constellations, new planets and names were all inside with wonderful pictures of galaxies, moons, and colorful planets. It looked very expensive and Noctis was very appreciative. Luna loved how his eyes lit up the same way they did in their youth in their first lives at the idea of stars and their stories.

He of course loved every gift the trio had gotten him. He told Prompto he would play his new games with him, laughed at the movie set Gladio got him, saying that he had to watch them all with him now. Gladio agreed. He promised Ignis he would wear his new outfits for him soon. The thought made Ignis blush. 

Clarus has gotten him something small, which was the offer of private use of one of his gyms so Gladio could make good on his promise to help him find exercises he could handle, and to get some good physical therapy in since Gladio and Clarus were certified for that. It would be nice to get personal help like that and Noctis was very grateful. Clarus also handed him a gift card with 100$ on it. Just to sweeten the pot. 

Iris bought him a small throw blanket and pillow, that was fused with lavender. To help him sleep less fitfully. Noctis appreciates it highly, with the promise to try it that night. It made Iris very happy.

Regis and Aulea had gotten him multiple things of course. Regis presented him with entirely new fishing gear, along with a new tackle box. He promised Noctis they would go fish as soon as it gets a little cooler. Noctis hates the heat so he agreed happily. 

Next, Aulea got him a new black leather satchel for school or whatever he decided to use it for. It was rather nice and Noctis decided immediately it would be his new laptop bag. 

And together they had gotten him a nice telescope. He had one when he was younger but as he got older he realized the quality wasn’t too great. So Regis and Aulea thought it necessary to get him a fancy one. It could even connect to his phone or iPad so he could see images better. Noctis couldn’t wait to use it with his new book too. 

“Thank you guys. Everything is really cool. Some are very expensive.” Noctis narrows his eyes at his parents. 

“You can stand to be spoiled twice a year, dear.” Aulea teases. They were a wealthy family but Noctis never really asked for much if it wasn’t practical, and was against people buying him things out of the blue. He didn’t want people to spend their money on him like that. 

“I guess so. But thank you anyway. They are amazing gifts so I’ll let it slide.” Noctis says with a grin. 

“I’m glad you liked everything son. I was a little worried about the telescope. We weren’t sure if you still wanted a new one or not.” Regis says.

“Oh yeah, I love it. I will set it up soon. I guess I just haven’t had a lot of time for stargazing recently.” Noctis hums. But in reality he had just been too depressed to do anything much outside of school. They all sit around and have small conversations and share some laughs well into 8pm. The party had been going since about 4pm, so no one was surprised when Noctis had nodded off during a lull in conversation. 

“Well, I’d say he is all partied out.” Regis states. The others nod. 

“We will leave so you can get him settled.” Ignis says. 

“Actually, if you all don’t mind, I think me and my wife would like to have a conversation. If you don’t mind waiting a few minutes while we get Noctis settled.” Regis says. They all agree to stick around. 

“Would you like help?” Gladio asks. Regis smiles.

“Thank you for offering, but it’s quite alright. I can manage tonight.” Regis declines. Gladio nods. Clarus was amused by Gladio’s eagerness to help Noctis. They watch as Regis gently scoops up his son and heads upstairs, followed by Aulea. 

They all sit in silence for a moment. 

“What a day.” Prompto sighs, breaking the silence.

“I agree. It’s very hard holding back certain comments in the moment isn’t it?” Luna hums. They all agree. Regis rejoins the group while Aulea fetches tea. Once everyone was served she sat down.

“No sense in beating around the bush then.” Regis says after he sips his tea. “I’m very happy we could all be here today, even if Noctis doesn’t know how much it truly meant to us all.” 

“Today has been wonderful, Regis. We are happy to be with you all despite that.” Ignis says. Regis smiles. 

“I’m aware it was hard for you five. We and Luna and Ravus weren’t brought back until now. I can’t imagine how agonizing it must have been.” Regis says sadly.

“It was hard. We all mourned for a very long time.” Clarus admits. 

“I must say, I have waited a very long time to meet you three.” Luna says to the trio. 

“And we longed to meet you as well.” Ignis nods. “... I understand this question should be more private… but I know everyone here knows, well except maybe Aulea unless Regis said something… that… well… in our first lives, we were in a relationship with Noctis. Before we knew of your engagement to him, of course.” Luna smiles.

“It’s all right Ignis. Noctis had written to me, telling me such. I love Noctis and I always have. But my feelings for him are that of family now. Even then, however, you all had my blessing. Noctis trusts all of you and loved you deeply so I told him that even if we were married he was free to be with you. Our marriage was political after all. And I also have a husband now.” She smiles.

“Oh? Congratulations.” Ignis says happily. The trio felt like they could breathe again. She smiles.

“You may know him. Nyx Ulric.” Luna states. 

“The Glaive?” Gladio asks.

“The very one.” She nods. 

“He was always a pretty great guy. Good catch.” Gladio nods.

“Actually… he is the reason I made it out of Insomnia at all. He used the power of the ring to buy time and save a lot of people.” She explains. “Me and him also were there when Clarus and Regis met their unfortunate end.” She says softly. Regis nods.

“Regis about that… I—“ Clarus starts but is stopped when Regis raises a hand to silence him.

“No need to apologize, Clarus. You and I both knew we would not be leaving that night alive.” Regis reminds. The trio look at them sadly. 

“It’s not that… I’m sorry that it had to be Noctis. I know he was all you had after…” he glances at Aulea who tears up. “I’m sorry the gods played us all like damn fiddles.” He finishes. 

“Quite…. unfortunately he was the chosen. I couldn’t stop it even though I tried. All I could do was let him grow the way he wished until he had to…” Regis stops and clears his throat. “My only regret is that Noctis’s life was never his own. He was destined when he was born. We just didn’t know it till he was a little older. I mourned the night I found out. I felt as if I had already lost him. I remember letting him sleep in my bed that week, as I couldn’t be apart from him.” Regis sighs. Aulea puts a hand on his and he holds her hand. She smiles, despite the tears in her eyes.

“You did everything you could.” Aulea says softly. 

“I also wanted to say… that Ardyn is in fact in this life as well.” Regis tells them seriously. They all froze.

“...what?” Clarus finally says. Regis nods.

“I ran into him about a month ago. We ended up speaking for quite some time. He has no ill will towards the family anymore, as his soul was clouded by so many demons before. He said he had gained his memories young, and since then has tried to live with a guilty conscience. He wasn’t always filled with such hate. It was forced upon him. He had saved many from the scourge and became tainted. So much so he was deemed unworthy of the crystals light. He had been alive for over 2000 years, unable to pass until the one worthy, the one true king, could set him free. Noctis was born… and he knew. He felt it. And he wanted the release of death. But he also wanted revenge for the pain and suffering his brother caused him, and subsequently the whole bloodline, so he… did as he did.” Regis explains. It was a lot of information to take in. 

“So…. he isn’t… bad now?” Prompto asks. 

“I wouldn’t say so. He was a man of faith before he was corrupted. Now I believe he is a writer. And he was able to reunite with his love, Aera, who was the Oracle at the time. She was murdered by his brother, Somnus, who also took the throne from him by force. Framing him as a monster when he himself was the true evil...” 

“That explains the bias towards Luna…” Ravus states. Regis nods. 

“I for one hold no ill will on the man.” Luna says. They look at her in shock. “And deep down, Noctis didn’t either. I could feel it.” Luna smiles. “Even if Ardyn hadn’t been another pawn in the games of the gods, if it were someone else, we still would have forgiven them. It was hard not to feel bad. I felt all of Ardyn's inner turmoil and pain. He felt he was a monster. His time with the empire only made that roll easier to fall into.”

“Yes. He tormented Noctis particularly for his resemblance to Somnus. However in the end he accepted his defeat, and even admitted that Noctis was indeed fit for being the one true king.” Regis finishes. “I myself do not know how to take this information. But like all of us he isn’t the same person he was. I’m not saying we have to be his friends or anything. But perhaps if you see him on the streets don’t be fearful or try and fight him.” 

“.... I can’t say I don’t understand why he would harbor all those feelings for the blood line.” Ignis admits. “Becoming a demon yourself after all you’ve done is try to heal… is quite a betrayal. And so is his brother hurting him the way he did.” 

“If it’s any consolation… Somnus was not reborn. Or if he has been, it wasn’t to Ardyn's family, this he isn’t aware.” Regis tells them. They all seemed to be relieved after that. 

“...did you talk to him about Noctis at all?” Gladio asks.

“A little. He asked how he was fairing in his well deserved second chance of life. I told him he was well, despite some hardships, but I didn’t go into detail. He was actually happy to hear that though. He asked about you five as well.” He gestured to the trio, Ravus and Luna. They all seemed a little surprised.

“I told him just that you were all around and were happily living in this new life without burden. Again he was glad to know that.” 

They all sit silently for a few moments.

“I think we should tell you guys… Noctis is starting to see pieces of memories…” Aulea says softly. 

“Really? What has he said?” Ignis asks quickly.

“Just that he has vivid dreams sometimes, like he has actually been there, and can feel the emotions he felt in that moment. A couple of you three, some of us. It just comes and goes. But that means he is capable of remembering.” She explains.

“Which, while great, is also a bad thing.” Regis explains. 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asks softly, afraid of the answer. Gladio grips his hand. 

“It’s going to hurt him. Now, we all know he has gone through things in this life that… I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy… but remembering his past life… that will be a whole new level of pain. His life ended too soon, as did all of yours. However, he never had a choice to do something different. I think he will be very angry and sad for a little while. But we must all be there for him when it happens.” Regis explains.

“Of course, Noctis will eventually come around. He will come to understand what his life was worth and what was done was the only way. One life for the good of many. For his people. His sacrifice was greater than anyone’s, and the only reason we are here today is because of it. So when he… undoubtedly freaks out… please forgive him…” Aulea says gently. 

“We could never harbor any ill will towards Noct. Especially for feelings he has every right to feel. He didn’t get a chance to mourn, or process much in the moment. Now he has the time. And it’s only right he takes the chance and sort through his feelings.” Ignis states, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“All we can do is be there for him when he is ready.” Luna says, finalizing the mutual feeling. They all nod in agreement. They could only hope it would go overly smoothly. 

* * *

Noctis woke up the next day, groggy and in pain. He expected as much, with how long he was up the day before. He ate badly and moved around a lot. He shouldn’t have pushed himself so much, especially with that Just Dance session him and Prompto got into. He didn’t regret a moment of it. It was the best birthday he had ever had. It was worth a day or so in bed. 

However now he had to call his doctor. He figured he would just go ahead and do that, especially since his doctor would probably want him to come in for a check up just in case. Noctis sighs and picks up his phone, clicking the right contact. 

“Ah, Noctis, how can I help you today?” His doctor answered.

“Ah… well… I guess I pushed myself too much yesterday and now… well…” Noctis starts.

“Hmmm, it was your birthday wasn’t it? Party too hard?” His doctor teases with a chuckle. “Well I’d say come in so we could do some stretches and massages that might help, but I’m afraid I’m packed full for the next three days. I can recommend some people in the meantime if it’s urgent?” He offers. Noctis bites his lip. 

“Uh, yeah just email me some people.” Noctis agreed. 

“I’ll do that by this evening. I’m sorry I can’t do more. I will refill your prescriptions too, since it’s about time for that.” 

“Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it…” Noctis says, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a short farewell he hangs up. 

“What’s the point of a private doctor if they can never see you?” He mumbles, curling back up in his sheets. Just as he starts to drift back off, his phone rings. He groans and looks at the screen. He blushes when he sees Ignis is calling him. He clears his throat before answering.

“Hello?” 

“Good morning Noct. I hope I didn’t wake you?” Ignis’s buttery voice leaked through. 

“No, I was already awake… what’s up?” He asks, relaxing back into his pillows. Umbra watches him carefully, already noting Noctis’s behavior.

“Well, I was going to grab brunch and figured I’d ask if you wanted to come along.” Ignis asks. Noctis bites his lip. 

“oh... I would… in fact that sounds awesome… but… well…” he blushes. “I’m… not having a good morning physically. I might be out of commission for a few days, especially since my doctor can’t even see me till like next week ...” 

“Oh? What seems to be the problem?” 

“Ah, have I piqued the interest of your doctor brain?” Noctis teases with a small chuckle. Ignis laughs gently.

“Yes you have. So tell me what seems to be the issue?” Ignis asks.

“Well… my back and knee is the worst, but my whole body pretty much hurts. Rolling over in bed hurts a lot. But also I can feel my energy levels for the day are low… the most I’ll manage today is eating and bathroom breaks. The rest of the time I’m sure I’ll be asleep.” Noctis explains, rubbing his eyes. Ignis hums.

“Well, if you would like, me and Gladio could always come by and assist you. We have the qualifications, after all.” Ignis offers. “I don’t have any patients today, and he will be home around two. We could come by later?” 

Noctis thinks about it.

“I don’t want to bother you guys with it. I’m not even your patient.” Noctis points out.

“You could be, if you’d like.” Ignis puts the offer out. Noctis blinks.

“You… would want to be my doctor?” 

“Of course. I have a feeling I may be a better fit for you. I have a more open schedule and more qualifications to help better cater to your disabilities.” He explains. “And the physical therapist I’d suggest you to is Gladio, so it isn’t as if you’d be getting an entirely new staff with strangers.” Ignis finishes. 

“But what about my medical history?” 

“That is easily transferable. And I’m quite a fast reader, so reading all of your history wouldn’t take long. With me you wouldn’t need a dietitian either, since I’m also qualified for that. Not to mention I don’t mind coming to you, especially on days like this where getting out of bed does more harm than good.” 

“... alright. I’ll take you up on that. I’ll tell my parents and get everything sent to you instead.” Noctis agreed. Ignis smiles.

“I’m happy to hear that. Me and Gladio will be by at 3:30 to assist. Prompto will probably also tag along just to see you.” He tells him. Noctis chuckles.

“I don’t think I’ll be much fun today, but I appreciate it nonetheless.” 

“It’s not a problem, Noct. We will see you later. Please try and eat before resting again.” Ignis requests. 

“One minute into being my doctor and you’re already telling me what to do huh?” Noctis teases. 

“Merely a suggestion. A medical one, yes, but still just a suggestion.” Ignis says with a small grin. Noctis laughs tiredly. 

“I will try. Thank you.” He says softly. Ignis smiles. 

“Of course. See you soon. Rest well.” 

“See you later, Iggy.” Noctis hangs up. Well. Now he HAD to eat. He couldn’t disappoint Ignis. 

“Hey buddy, wanna go get mom or dad for me?” Noctis asks Umbra. Umbra stands up on the bed and tilts his head. “Yeah, go get someone.” He says again. Umbra barks in understanding and runs off, sliding out the slightly cracked door. 

* * *

Noctis ate a small bowl of oatmeal before he had knocked out, but that was more than enough for Aulea. She knew today would be hard on him, but he seemed happy despite the pain and fatigue. She was all too happy about Ignis becoming his doctor, and even offered to take care of everything for him involving the transfer. That included letting his current doctor know he wasn’t his doctor anymore. 

Later in the evening, Noctis hadn’t woken up yet. Yet the Trio arrived right at 3:28. Aulea greets them.

“Thank you for coming boys. I appreciate this more than anything.” She says. 

“Not a problem at all.” Ignis smiles. She smiles back.

“Thank you. Noctis is in his room. He is still asleep. But he has been since breakfast so he should be able to wake up for a little bit. I’m afraid he has a slight fever too. I think it’s from the pain. I’ll bring up some tea later.”

“Thank you.” Ignis says and they head upstairs. 

They peak in the room before entering. Noctis is laying in the middle of the bed, blankets tucked up to his shoulders. His long, dark lashes rested elegantly on his cheeks, hair framing his face delicately, standing out against the white of the pillow. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, gently kissing his face with sunlight. Umbra laid next to him on the bed, attentive.

“...I feel like we should kiss him to lift the curse…” Prompto says softly, taking a photo with his phone. 

“None of that…” Ignis shakes his head. Even if he too, wished to kiss Noctis awake. 

“Lord knows it wouldn’t wake him anyway.” Gladio jokes, sitting his bag down. He had brought his massage table just in case it was worse than Noct made it out to be. 

“Hush.” Ignis says. He put his own bag down and sat on the bed gently. He carefully reaches over and carefully pushes Noctis’s bangs out of the way before resting his hand on his forehead. 

“Hmm. A little warm but nothing terrible.” Ignis states, running his fingertips gently down his face before stopping at his throat, counting his heart beat. Noctis groans a little bit when Ignis removes his hand. They watch as Noctis slowly tries to grasp consciousness.

“...’nis..? Oh… hi…” he mumbles softly, eyes already slipping back closed. Ignis takes his hand and squeezes gently, causing Noctis to look at him again.

“Hi. I’m sorry, Noct. Can you answer a few questions for me?” Ignis asks gently. Prompto sits next to Umbra, and Gladio sits at Noctis’s feet, gently grasping on his ankle as if to anchor the other. Prompto snuck his hand under the blanket to hold Noctis’s other hand. 

“Mmm… yes…” Noctis nods slightly. Ignis smiles.

“Thank you. Tell me, are you in any pain right now?” 

“...a little…” the raven replies quietly.

“Noct. Be honest.” Ignis warns. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me the truth.” Noctis swallows thickly.

“Uh… a lot… pretty sure I’d cry if I sat up.” Noctis admits softly. Ignis nods and writes something down on a black clipboard. 

“Where is the pain located?” 

“Mostly my back and knee. Some of it is my head… but honestly… everything kind of hurts.” Noctis says, closing his eyes tightly as a wave of nausea follows. “I’m uh… really nauseous too… but I think it’s from the pain…” he explains. Ignis nods, writing again.

“Okay. I understand from your records that usually you see your physical therapist and she helps you work out the tense muscles.” 

“Yeah… but… she was kind of rough… sometimes it didn’t help…” he admits. “But when it does help it  _ helps _ . Like… stops the pain completely for a few days.” 

“I looked at your charts. If you want, I can do that for you.” Gladio pipes up. Noctis looks at him and seems to register that he and Prompto were there at all. 

“Oh… uh… you can try if you want.” Noctis agreed. 

“We will try that. Let me finish getting all my needed vitals.” Ignis says as he continues his exam. He listens to his heart and lungs, takes his temperature and his blood pressure. While he did that, Gladio set his things up.

“Okay, temperature is a little high, but nothing we need to be concerned about just yet… your blood pressure is high, but I assume it’s from the pain. I’ll check again later to be sure.” Ignis says as he writes it all down. “Now Gladio can assist you further.” Ignis passes his chart to Gladio. Gladio takes it with a nod and reads over it. 

“We will take it slow. First if you don’t mind, I’d like to do my own exam. But this one I need you to take your shirt off. I need to directly feel out your muscles and joints.” Gladio tells him. “You can keep your shorts on. And they will leave the room if you want them too.” 

“Honestly I’m too tired to care too much…” Noctis says. “Uh…. but… I might need help.” He admits, blushing slightly. 

“Well let’s get you sitting up first.” Gladio says. Noctis agreed. Ignis and Gladio gently place their hands along Noctis’s spine, and pull him up. The movement causes Noctis to whimper and bite his lip. They knew he would have probably cried out if it weren’t them there. Prompto rearranged his pillows to better suit the sitting position. They help him remove his shirt, which actually got a tear or two to fall. Prompto gently wipes his face free of tears and sweat. 

“Okay hard parts done for now. Just relax okay? But if I start touching anywhere that you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop.” Gladio says as he folds the blanket back towards the footboard of the bed. Noctis was exhausted so he didn’t need to be told twice. He leans heavily back into the pillows and closes his eyes.

Gladio starts at his neck and gently uses his finger tips to map out the muscles in Noctis’s body. He runs his hands over his shoulders and down his arms before moving to his chest and stomach. He didn’t linger there long and moved to his legs. He traced out the muscles and joints, squeezing some places to feel out the scar tissue or knots before humming again. 

“Okay, for this next part I need you on your stomach. On my own table will be easiest. We can help you.” Gladio tells him. Noctis opens his eyes and bites his lip. He knew moving would hurt but he knew he would hurt worse if he didn’t. 

“Okay, just… gently yeah?” Noctis asks. 

“Of course.” Ignis says assuredly. Carefully they pick him up and sit him on his table, and help him onto his stomach. It didn’t happen without tears. Prompto gently ran a hand through his hair and whispered gently to him. It made Gladio and Ignis’s hearts swell in longing. Longing for them to be together and sharing these moments as lovers. 

Once Noctis was okay, Gladio continued his exam. He delicately ran his hands up Noctis’s spine, noting the scar there. It was pretty big, from his right shoulder to his left hip. He assumed from the wreck, as he could see the outline scars of stitches. Once he was done with his back he checked his hips. Noctis tensed up a bit when he touched them, so Gladio decided not to prolong the touches there. Noctis appreciated it.

“Well, I could tell you exactly what happened in the accident just from your bones.” Gladio states matter-of-factly. “Your muscles are pulling really hard to make up for the fact that your joints are frail. There is a lot of pulling and tension, but I’m sure I can help it.” 

“Okay… just do what you have to, I guess…” Noctis says. Gladio nods. He opens his bag and pulls out a couple of bottles of oil. He also pulled out a couple of tools. 

“I’m going to start. Just relax okay? If you tense up it won’t help. If you are uncomfortable with something let me know. It might hurt a bit at first but once the initial tension is gone it should get better.” Gladio explains. 

“Okay. It’s fine. I trust you.” Noctis smiles slightly. Gladio’s heart flips and he nods, hoping he wasn’t blushing. He sets to work, taking off his hoodie to reveal a plain black t-shirt underneath. His hair gets pulled back in a messy bun. 

“I’ll start with the areas worst off just to get it over with. That way you can just relax again and maybe go back to sleep.” Gladio explains. “People fall asleep during this all the time, so don’t feel bad.” He grins. 

“Gladio’s got the magic touch.” Prompto says teasingly, to try and ease Noctis’s apparent nerves. 

“Oh? I look forward to it then.” Noctis says with a small, nervous smile. Prompto smiles back and holds his hand. 

“Don’t worry. You can grip my hand if it hurts too much.” He offers seriously. “I’m here for moral support.” 

“Thanks, Prom.” Noctis says softly, squeezing his hand gently to let him know he understood. Gladio puts the oil in his hands and rubs them together to warm them up. He gently places his hands on his lower back and Noctis sucks in a breath. Damn. He really did know where it hurt. 

“Don’t tense up. That will make it worse.” Ignis says gently, resting his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis bites his lip but relaxes. Gladio continues.

His hands masterfully and gently rub the hard tension out of Noctis’s muscles, making sure there were no knots left behind. Once his muscles were lax, Noctis breaths. Tears had fallen, and he whimpered and groaned throughout, but didn’t tell him to stop. He knew it had to be done. They gently get him to roll over on his back so Gladio could work on his joints next.

Noctis closes his eyes as Gladio rolls his fingers over his joints, massaging them gently. Who knew someone so big and brash could be so gentle and mindful? Noctis was thankful he was in too much pain and too tired to register how HOT this should be. A man like Gladio touching him so gently? Noctis couldn’t dream for something so incredible. A shame he was too tired to give it more than a second thought. 

Gladio steps back when he is finished. “There. I’d like to do this again next week to make sure it doesn’t get this way again. If that’s okay?” 

“Yeah… thank you. I feel a lot better already.” Noctis admits. He didn’t feel so tight. Prompto gives him his shirt back and Noctis is able to put it on himself. That itself was a sign it worked, despite how slow he was to put it on. He was still sore, but not in the white hot pain he had been in. 

“No problem. Let’s get you back into bed.” Gladio says, and they help him get settled back in. Ignis retakes his blood pressure. 

“Just as I suspected. Your blood pressure is back to normal now.” Noctis smiles a bit.

“I guess you do have the magic touch.” He teases Gladio lightly. 

“Told you dude. When you’re sick with a cold? Gladio rubs your temples and  _ boom.  _ Cured.” Prompto says. Gladio shakes his head. 

“I’ll have to remember that for next time.” Noctis grins. 

“Do you think you can eat? I brought over some soup from the restaurant we stopped by before coming here.” Ignis offers, pulling out the takeaway bowl from a plastic bag. “You could use some food before sleeping again.” 

“Oh, yeah sure. Thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything…” Noctis says as he takes the foam bowl and plastic spoon. It was still warm. 

“It’s not a problem. I wanted to be sure you ate something this afternoon before we left.” Ignis explains. But really he just wanted to get Noctis something. Noctis nods and eats a spoonful. He always liked potato soup. Not too heavy but just filling enough to make it to dinner. They chat while Noctis eats and Gladio puts away his things. 

By the time Noctis gets to the bottom of the bowl he is nodding off. 

“Sorry…” he says after the tenth time. 

“No need to apologize Noct. We will go so you can rest, okay?” Ignis says, taking his bowl from him to throw away. 

“Okay… still… nice seeing you.” Noctis says. Ignis smiles and helps him lay down. 

“Get some rest. I’ll text you later tonight to see how you are fairing.” 

“Mmkay… g’night…” Noctis says softly before falling asleep. Prompto just wanted to sit there and stare at him. Ignis and Gladio felt the same. But soon, Aulea came up and ushered them downstairs for tea with her and Regis, who just got home from the office.

“Ah, gentleman. It’s always good seeing you. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asks as he puts his coat in the closet. 

“Well, we’ve officially become Noct’s doctors. So I’m sure we will be around a lot.” Ignis explains.

“Yeah, Iggy is taking care of the medical stuff, and I’m taking over his physical therapy.” Gladio clarifies. 

“I’m moral support!” Prompto holds two thumbs up. Regis smiles.

“I’m glad to hear that. If I’m honest, Noctis’s old doctor was... never very available. His physical therapist was also a bit rough. She didn’t really do well most of the time.” Regis sighs. “I’d much rather be paying you all than them. Even if insurance pays for it.”

“It isn’t a problem at all. I was eager to be his doctor from the moment I found out he needed one.” Ignis admits. Aulea gets them all to sit down at the table.

“Noctis had a wonderful time yesterday, so I don’t think he regrets going a little too hard.” She says, serving them tea. 

“Yeah! He totally kicked my butt in Just Dance. Who knew he had moves like that?” Prompto laughs and sips his tea. Aulea puts a plate of cookies on the table, that Prompto took no time to start eating.

“He always liked games like that. But they do take their toll after a little bit of playing. He has a whole DDR machine in the basement. He wanted to do it competitively for a while, but... well…” She frowns a bit. They all slump in their seats just a little bit. “But he is still very good at it despite the pain it causes him. We were trying to consider different pain management, but nothing has been very successful yet. Do you have any suggestions, Ignis?” 

Ignis hums and reaches down to his bag, and pulls out Noctis’s medical history. He looks over the list of medications, not sure why some of them were prescribed in the first place. 

“Well… it may seem a bit unorthodox… but have you tried Medical Marijuana?” He asks. Aulea and Regis blinks. Prompto snorts a bit.

“You want to get Noct high?” the blonde asks. Ignis sighs.

“Not necessarily. I mean… yes it will do that… but it could really help his condition. Lessen the impact of his side effects, help with pain, boost his energy levels with some strains, even ease his depression and anxiety.” Ignis pushes his glasses up. “It is quite legal here, all he would need is a medical marijuana licence, but that isn't hard to acquire.” 

“I… never thought of it. I suppose if it helps, I don't mind.” She looks to her husband. Regis sighs through his nose.

“I never thought I would resort to such a thing, but if it will ease his suffering I’m willing to let him try. Maybe just in the sun room so it doesn’t make his room smell.” Regis nods. Ignis nods and writes something down, and slides it across the table to them. 

“Here is the facility I recommend. I prescribe marijuana often for similar reasons, and it helps drastically. The difference between this and stuff you’d buy off the streets, is that this is specifically made with treating patients in mind. Not just to get high.” He narrows his green eyes at Prompto. 

“Hey, don't knock it till you try it Igs.” Prompto grins. 

“Yes, I prescribed it to Prompto a while back. It helped his depression and anxiety greatly. Of course, moral support is a big factor in healing.” He pats Prompto's knee.

“Oh? How has it gone for you?” Regis asks. 

“Well… it was strange to get used to, and it makes you really hungry. But it really helps. Especially when I’m super stressed out. Which... Is a lot…” He chuckles nervously. “Once I feel like I’m back down to earth, it is so much better. Everything doesn’t appear to be on fire anymore. I’m not panicky or sad. Sometimes I can't even remember why I was sad to begin with. And then I get all inspired for work and end up going out and taking a ton of photos.” Prompto finishes with a smile. “A-Also… It helped with my eating disorders…” He admits shyly. They nod in understanding. 

“Well… I suppose we will discuss it with Noct.” Regis says, looking at the paper Ignis had given them. 

“If he chooses not to, that is understandable. It isn’t for everyone. I’ll look for some alternatives just in case.” Ignis sips his tea. 

“Ah, yes thank you. We appreciate all the help.” Aulea says. “Prompto, baby, you can take those home with you if you like.” She says with a smile. Prompto blushes, stopping mid chew of his third cookie. He swallows and smiles.

“Thanks! I definitely will!” He says happily. Aulea chuckles. 

“I’ll pack them up for you.” She says and moves to the kitchen. Prompto grins and Gladio shakes his head. 

“She is going to offer everytime you come over if you want something.” Regis tells him. 

“That’s okay! I’d be crazy to say no!” Prompto smiles. Regis chuckles and Aulea comes back with a tupperware full of cookies. 

“Here you are dear.” She says. 

“We should get out of your hair. If you need anything please do call.” Ignis says as he stands up. “Thank you for the tea.”

“And the cookies!” Prompto chimes in.

“...yes. And the cookies.” Ignis smiles. 

“It’s no issue! Please come by anytime!” Aulea says.

“Well, depending on how Noct’s feeling, I may be back by tomorrow.” Ignis tells them. 

“Alright. Thank you.” Regis smiles. “I feel much better knowing people so reliable are looking after my son. I always felt better when Noctis was around you three.” 

“We feel better when he is around too.” Gladio admits. 

“Well… Hopefully soon he will come around. I fear the day he gains his memories… but I also can't wait for it.” Regis admits. Aulea nods in agreement.

“Yes… but we will help in any way we can to make it easier on him and you two.” Ignis promises. Aulea smiles.

“Thank you Ignis. I know you all will be there for him no matter what. I didn’t say this before, but… thank you for being with him till the end. I know it was hard to watch him go and accept his fate… but you all did it anyway. Thank you so much.” She says, smiling happily. Her eyes were watery, but she was still being strong. 

“We would do it all again.” Gladio tells her. 

“As many times as it took.” Prompto nods.

“Even if it meant fighting the kings of the past just to save him.” Ignis smiles. 

“I told them you were worthy. You definitely proved yourself that day. Even if it cost you.” Regis says. Ignis pushes his glasses up, thinking about the time he spent blind.

“Yes… well… even so. I’d do it again. As I said then, Even if it costs my life to save him, I will pay that price.” He says seriously.

“That goes for us too.” Gladio says. Prompto nods in agreement.

“Thank you. Hopefully it won’t come to such drastic measures this time.” Regis smiles. They all agree. 

“Please see to it Noct eats something before nightfall. It won’t do him any good to ruin his health further.” Ignis says as he picks up his bag.

“Of course, doctor~” Aulea teases and giggles. Ignis blushes.

“Yes… well… have a good night then. We will see you again soon I’m sure, if not tomorrow.” He says. 

“Of course. Drive safe gentlemen.” Regis says.

“We have nothing to worry about! Iggy is the best driver in the whole world!” Prompto grins. Ignis shakes his head and ushers then out. They say goodbye at the door and head home, hearts light and small smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes. Soon. Soon it will be time. Mwahahaha.


	11. Permissions and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is feeling better and has a discussion with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School got busy and I'm trying to keep up ;v;

The next day, Noctis was feeling much better. He didn’t have a temperature and had his appetite back, which made Ignis very happy. He sat next to Noctis’s bed, sipping his coffee while Noctis finished his bowl of oatmeal. 

“So, did you discuss with your parents about coming with us this weekend?” Ignis asks. 

“No, not yet, I haven’t really had a good opportunity to.” He sighs. “Will you… stay with me when I ask? I think they are more likely to say yes if you’re here.” He says nervously, fiddling with his spoon. Ignis smiles a bit. 

“Of course, Noct. We will ask together.” He nodded. Noctis seems to deflate in relief. 

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” 

“It’s not a problem. I think you’ll enjoy the ocean side.” 

“Yeah… the side.” Noctis jokes. Ignis hums in question. “I can’t swim…” he tells him.

“Oh. Well, that’s not an issue.” Ignis says. He found it amusing that Noctis  _ still  _ couldn’t swim. “I for one don't enjoy swimming in the ocean so I’ll be sitting on the beach with you.” 

“Okay. Sounds good.” He smiles. “I’ll stand in the water but I don’t want to go past my thighs.” 

“That’s reasonable.” Ignis nods. “That’s about all I do as well. Mostly due to Prompto and Gladio’s insistence.” 

“Well… I think I told Gladio before that I can’t swim so maybe they will take it easy on me.” He chuckles. Ignis nods.

“They will respect your boundaries as you wish, Noct.” He reassures. Noctis nods. 

“Yeah… I know.” He says, but Ignis could tell he was telling himself that. Ignis pats his leg gently.

“Would you like me to talk to them about it?” 

“N-No… it’s nothing. I trust you guys.” Noctis states honestly, putting his bowl to the side. Ignis hums and hands him tea with a couple of pills. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Ignis replies. “These are your usual pain pills. But I’ve talked to your parents about alternatives since these don’t seem to work the same anymore.” 

“Alternative pain medication?” Noctis asks before taking the medicine.

“Yes. Actually, it could replace a couple of your medications. Does that interest you?” 

“Taking less medication always sounds good to me. What is it? Some sort of trial medication?” Noctis asks as he sips his tea.

“No, it’s been tested for a long time but new products are always being developed from it.” Ignis states. Noctis looks at him for a few moments.

“....are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” Noctis asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Ignis chuckles. 

“Yes. I am talking about marijuana.” 

“Never thought I’d make it to this point, but I’d always hoped.” Noctis jokes. Ignis laughs softly. 

“From what I gather off of your chart and just being around you, it can be very beneficial to you. And if it makes you feel better about it, you don’t have to smoke it. There are other ways to get it in your system.” 

“I don’t know. I never thought about it much. Smoking pot to feel better? Sounds fake. But I’m willing to try anything to get rid of the aches.” Noctis tells him.

“Well, hopefully, it will do more than just get rid of the aches. It should help your appetite, sleeping, pain, and overall make your condition much more manageable.” 

“I can’t believe we never tried it before honestly. Well. Yes, I can. Mom and dad aren’t really stoners.” He jokes. “In fact, I doubt they’ve touched a real cigarette in their lives.” 

“Have you? Smoked cigarettes, that is.” Ignis asks. Noctis fiddles with his sheets a bit. 

“I did when I was younger. Like 16 and 17. But I got really sick once after smoking and never did it again. I was chain-smoking really bad for a few months during my bad depression. I know my parents knew, but since I stopped on my own, I guess they didn’t bring it up.” Noctis shrugs. 

“Well that couldn’t have been good for your condition at all, but you stopped and that’s what matters.” Ignis sighs. Noctis didn’t mention that when he wasn’t smoking he was self-harming in other ways. 

“Yeah, it took its toll by giving me pneumonia.” Noctis jokes. “Well, it didn’t help when I did get it. That sucked. I don’t even really remember the experience honestly. I was so burnt out with a fever that I wasn’t really conscious for most of it.” He shrugs. 

“Hopefully we can prevent such illness in the future.” Ignis states. “I talked to your parents about you using medical marijuana. They are willing to let you. It’s up to you of course.” 

“I… guess I’ll try it. I’ve never smoked weed before though, and I doubt highly that mom or dad could show me how.” Noctis points out.

“Not to worry. Prompto uses medical marijuana daily. He can help you with that. I myself have only partaken in the activity a few times. Gladio will indulge in it on the weekends. But it’s Prompto who uses it medically. So I’ll let him show you the ins and outs. He can also help you get all the right equipment.” 

“Wow… I thought I smelled it faintly in his sheets and on his clothes, but I wasn’t completely sure.” Noctis states. 

“I try to keep the apartment smelling fresh. He usually smokes on the balcony but will smoke in his room too. But with a window open.” He sighs. “I’m afraid the smell is very hard to mask. Be sure to use it in a well-ventilated room.”

“Well it’s legal so it’s okay.” Noctis shrugs. 

“Yes but it smells awful.” Ignis chuckles. 

“Yeah, that’s true. Apparently, you grow to like it?” Noctis tries. 

“I’ll let you test that theory out for me.” Ignis teases.

They continued the morning having small talk about this and that until Noctis turned in for his nap. Ignis decided that Noctis would be fine to return to his usual schedule the next day. 

Ignis leaves the room, leaving the door slightly cracked, as was the protocol at this point, and walks downstairs. Aulea was there, humming as she arranged flowers in one of her fancy vases. She had a large array of different flowers on the table. She looks up at him and smiles.

“Afternoon, Ignis. I take it Noctis is sleeping?” She asks.

“Good evening. Yes, he is. Making a new centerpiece?” He asks.

“Yes~ august is ending which means fall is on the way~. So I figured some nice warm tones would be wonderful right now.” She explains. “So I have some orange lilies, red roses, yellow sunflowers, and some baby’s breath to break it up. It will be wonderful I’m sure of it.” She grins. 

“They smell wonderful and are very vibrant. I have no doubt it will be beautiful.” Ignis complimented. She giggles, and he was 100% certain it was the same as Noctis’s. 

“Thank you, dear. Would you like some tea? I just made some.” She asks. He nods and takes a seat at the table.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” He says, and she nods. Grabbing a cup and her kettle, she returns to the table. As she pours him a cup she speaks.

“So, how is he?” She asks. “I try not to discuss his health with him too much… I don’t want him to think that’s all I care about…” he smiles in understanding.

“I understand that sentiment. I’m sure it would upset him if we fret too much.” He agrees. “He is much better. He should be able to return to his normal activities tomorrow, as long as he goes and sees Gladio first.” 

“Oh, I’m so glad! It’s so boring without Noctis around.” She sighs. “I’ll have to pick up another hobby when he moves out…” she says as if that was the worst thing ever.

“You sound confident he will leave your care.” Ignis points out.

“Of course! He has you, Gladio and Prompto, after all. It’s a matter of time before he is whisked away by you lot.” She sighs. “But I’m happy. I’m happy and finally feeling some peace knowing he is in such good hands. We are truly blessed.” 

“We are only doing what we want. Completely selfish of us, really.” Ignis points out. Aulea smiles.

“Yes well, I want him to be selfish. He never wants to ask for anything or do anything that he thinks might put us out there.” She sighs. “He needs to enjoy life. It hasn’t been… amazing thus far… so I hope you guys can help.” She smiles sadly.

“We want him to be selfish too. He always was quiet, and never seriously complained. He had attitudes about vegetables and waking up, even the heat. But he never truly complained. Even when he had every right to.” Ignis sighs. “I remember once when he was little, he complained about how his father couldn’t see him, and then he started crying because he felt selfish.” He chuckles. Aulea smiles. 

“He is still like that. When he was 6 he cried because he saw a dead bird. I had to explain to him what that meant of course. And when I asked him why he was crying, he said ‘because the bird will miss so much in life.’ And that was the most astounding and fitting thing that he could have said at that moment. I think it was a reflection of his inner pain that is still there from his past life. The regret of not being allowed a normal life. Missing out on all it has to offer. But... he has always been a sensitive child.” 

Ignis contemplated that. Noctis had always been emotional. He wore his heart on his sleeve if you knew where to look. He cried more than anyone he knew, and felt things so deeply, that Ignis sometimes wonders if he was an empath. 

Ignis never blamed Noctis on the train for acting the way he did after Luna died. He never blamed him for lashing out at Gladio when he pushed him too far. He wished he did it more, in fact. He wished he was able to feel more. Explain his feelings more thoroughly. Like he did when they were kids. 

But of course, Noctis felt the need to put on a facade, like a king, and save the world. It was only because of that strong resolve that they were able to be together now. So he was thankful for the torment they had been through if it meant seeing Noctis at ease now. So normal, and without such an otherworldly burden. 

“Well… we were actually wanting to take Noctis away for the weekend.” Ignis states. “But he seems to be worried about asking you and Regis.” 

“He doesn’t need to ask. He is an adult, after all. I’m of course concerned…” she admits. “Where to?”

“The beach. Prompto has a job to take photos at a wedding and we wondered if Noctis wanted to go along. He seems to want to, despite not knowing how to swim.”

“Yes, he wasn’t a strong swimmer before the accident and hasn’t tried since. So I wouldn’t test it in the waves.” She chuckles. “Well. It’s alright with me. I’ll speak to Regis tonight.” She smiles. 

“We appreciate it. It’s just for the weekend. We would be home late Sunday night.” 

“Well, Noctis doesn’t have classes anymore now that summer classes have ended. So that shouldn’t be an issue. He deserves a little vacation.”

“I’m hoping he can take the time to relax and enjoy the sea and beach.” Ignis nods.

“I hope he has fun. Though I’m sure he will. He always talks about your adventures. Even when it’s just going to get yogurt. You guys really make his life just that more exciting.” Aulea smiles at the memory of Noctis talking his head off about his friends. 

“Well, we tend to talk about him a lot too,” Ignis says softly. “There was never a moment when he wasn’t on our minds. Everything reminded us of him. The empty feeling was like a void. To have it full again is almost too much.” Aulea takes his hand and squeezes it.

“I know what you mean.” She tells him gently. He smiles.

“I know you do.” He replies. She smiles back and pats his hand. They hear the front door open and close. They look up to see Regis walk in.

“Ah, there you are dear. Good evening Ignis.” Regis greets and kisses his wife on the cheek. 

“Welcome home dear,”Aulea says. 

“Good evening, Regis.” Ignis nods. 

“Is Noctis doing better?” He asks, always wanting to know his son's well being first and foremost. Ignis nods.

“As long as he doesn’t overdo it, he can return to his usual activities. I also want him to see Gladio tomorrow for some physical work. He will be fine.” Ignis reports. “I also spoke to him about an alternative medication.”

“How did that go?” Regis asks.

“Well, he said ‘I never thought I would reach this point, but I always hoped’,” Ignis says with a smile. Regis and Aulea chuckle.

“Yes well, if it helps then it helps. I’ll do anything to help him feel normal.” Regis says, amused at his son's antics. Aulea nods in agreement. 

“Oh Aulea, your new flowers look stunning. Truly a beautiful Autumn piece.” He says as his eyes land on the vase with a half-made bouquet in it. Aulea grins under her husband's praise.

“Thank you, dear. I’ll make one for your office too.” She promises.

“Indeed that would liven it up a bit.” Regis agrees. 

“Yes, I’m inclined to purchase one for myself. Your last bouquet that Gladio brought home was lovely. I was impressed with how vibrant the colors were. Prompto had fun taking pictures of it.” Ignis chimes in before sipping his tea.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you or the boys pay for another one!” Aulea warns. “I’ll make a special one, as thanks for taking care of Noctis.” She says with a nod, to make it final. 

“I couldn’t. Art as fine as yours is worth every penny.” Ignis assures her. Aulea pouts and Regis chuckles. 

“Well, I’ll give you a discount.” She huffs. 

“As long as it’s reasonable, and not something like 90% off,” Ignis says, looking at her from over the rim of his glasses. She makes a face, obviously caught in her ploy. Ignis notes that Aulea makes the same faces as Noctis. Or, he supposed Noctis made the same faces as Aulea. 

“Mom isn’t trying to give you flowers for free, is she? Don’t let her.” Noctis says as he enters the room, looking a little disheveled from sleep, but looking better than he has the last few days.

“I won't, I promise. I plan to pay as close to full price as possible.” Ignis assures. 

“Noctis, I’m pleased to see you up. How are you, son?” Regis asks. He knew what Ignis told him, but hearing it from his son would make it better.

“I’m feeling better. Not so run down. Pain is about where it usually is. A three if I had to put a number on it.” He shrugs, sitting at the table with them. Aulea slides a cup of fresh tea in front of him and he takes it gratefully. 

“I’m so glad. Next time we will try to tone the party down for you. We didn’t mean for it to be so rowdy.” Regis sighs. 

“No, it’s okay,” Noctis says quickly. “I liked it. I felt… normal. So…” He trails off, not sure what to say. Regis nods in understanding. 

“As long as you’re sure.” He gently rubs his sons back. “So, medical marijuana. I hear you are quite… eager to try it.” Regis teases. Noctis blushes.

“Uh... well... You know whatever works, right?” Nocts tries. They laugh. 

“It's quite alright son. So long as you make use of the screened-in porch.” Regis smiles. Noctis nods.

“Yeah, of course. I don’t really want my room to smell like that,” he says. “There was… uh… something I wanted to ask you guys too… But I didn’t want to until Ignis was here.” 

“Of course son. What is it?” Regis asks. 

“Uh, well… Ignis and the guys invited me to the beach with them this weekend… but I know I haven’t left home that long ever… so…” Noctis looks at his parents, trying to keep his confidence, but it was slowly ebbing. 

“Prompto has a job there and we usually like to go along with him if the job is out of town. We figured Noctis might like a weekend away as well. He would be with us the whole time, and I don’t plan on letting him go far into the water due to his lack of swimming capabilities. It’s four days, and we already have a hotel. Umbra is, of course, always welcomed.” Ignis steps in, mostly to make Noctis feel better, It works, as Noctis nods and seems to perk up.

“Hmm… well, what do you think dear?” Aulea asks Regis. She had a twinkle in her eye that Regis couldn’t miss. 

“Well… Like Noctis said, he hasn’t been away that long. But he is an adult and is allowed to make his own choices. So, son, if you think you can handle it, then I have no qualms about it. Just so long as you make sure to put sunscreen on. The last thing you need is sun poisoning.” Regis says.

“I agree. You can go as long as you're safe. Not that I think you wouldn’t be with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto around.” Aulea smiles.

“Really?” Noctis blinks. “T-Thanks… I’m glad I can go.” He smiles. He was truly excited. He wasn’t sure what to even think. 

“Brilliant. We will go shop for the trip tomorrow, and leave the next day.” Ignis says. 

“Yeah, I don't have a bathing suit or like… an actual suitcase. Never thought I’d need one.” Noctis admits. 

“Ah yes… We don’t really travel as much as we would like.” Aulea sighs. 

“Maybe we should change that.” Regis hums. They look at him. “Yes… I think it would do us all some good.” he continues. “Perhaps I’ll make it a surprise.” He smiles. Aulea beams. They didn’t travel because Noctis never felt well enough for it. But now, maybe they could.

“Really?” Noctis asks. 

“Yes, son. Really.” Regis chuckles. “So many surprises in a day. And it's only two in the afternoon.” 

“I agree.” Aulea smiles. “All good things, though, so I can’t complain!” She says happily. 

They all continue to talk about this and that till Ignis excuses himself for the day, promising to return the next morning to pick up Noctis. Once he was gone, Regis turns to his family.

“Well, since Noctis is feeling better, how about we celebrate? Go out to eat for dinner?” Regis offers.

“I think that sounds wonderful. What do you say, Noctis?” Aulea asks. Noctis smiles. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 


	12. Mall Outings and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and the gang go shopping before the big trip, and Noctis makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long. I had to get through the end of the semester in one piece. It was a close call 😂 but this fic is where I project onto Noctis as some form of cheap therapy. So I could never abandon it. 
> 
> Also, while I do as much research as possible, I really wing some of the medical stuff in this, so please don’t take any advice too seriously. If you think you have CFS please arrange a meeting with your doctor.

The next day, Noctis woke up on his own and took a long and very needed shower. Laying in bed for so long really made you feel grimy and stiff. Even if Gladio was an amazing masseuse. 

Once he was dressed and had Umbra in his good collar, he headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. His mother was there, apparently a step ahead of him.

“Good morning dear! Want some strawberries?” She pushes the small bowl towards him. She was putting finely diced strawberries in her pancake mix. Noctis takes one and sits at the counter. 

“Thanks. Smells good.” He comments as he bites into the juicy fruit. 

“Thank you dear. I figured you would be tired of oatmeal and grits.” She smiles, pouring batter into a pan.

“Yeah, they are good for a little while, but sometimes you want solid food.” Noctis agrees. 

“Are you ready to go out with the boys today?” She asks. “Don’t over do it of course, since it’s your first day back on your feet. But have fun!” She flips a pancake expertly. 

“I won’t, I promise. I want to enjoy the weekend, not be laid up.” he says as he pops another strawberry in his mouth, and gives one to Umbra too. Umbra eats the sweet treat happily.

“Well good. Here you are dear~” she slides him a plate with two large pancakes and two slices of bacon. 

“Thanks. Looks great.” He smiles and puts syrup on them before digging in. 

“Well it smells good in here.” Regis says as he walks in, newspaper tucked under his arm. He looked dressed to the nines, which meant he was going to the office today. 

“I thought I’d make a nice breakfast for everyone.” Aulea smiles and kisses his cheek. “Coffee?” She asks.

“Yes please. Thank you dear.” Regis smiles and sits next to Noctis.

“Good morning son. You look much better this morning.” Regis observed. Noctis hums.

“Yup. Feel fine.” He nods. “You going to the office?” He asks, pointing to the suit with his fork. 

“Yes, I have some things to finish up before the debate starts getting more fired up. You are going out with the boys today aren’t you?” He asks.

“Yeah, we are shopping for the trip tomorrow. I’m excited but nervous. I’m just hoping my body corporates so I can have a good time and not embarrass myself.” He confided, ramming his fork into another strawberry before bringing it to his mouth to eat.

“I’m sure they would be understanding in the event of something happening. You shouldn’t worry so much, dear.” Aulea says as she places a plate in front of Regis. She slides him coffee, and gives Noctis some milk. 

“Yes, I’m sure you will be fine. Of course if you need anything just call. We wouldn’t mind coming to get you if you need to come home.” Regis reminds. 

“I’ll be alright. I promise.” Noctis says and sips his milk. 

“Even still. Don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need it.” Regis says seriously. 

“I won’t, I promise.” Noctis says before finishing the last of his food. If he wasn't so used to people always talking about him like a ticking time bomb, he may be upset by the nagging. “I’m going to brush my teeth.” He says before wandering off. His parents watch him head upstairs, umbra tailing close behind. 

“I’m sure he will be alright.” Aulea says with a smile. “Ignis will be there, after all.” 

“You really like Ignis huh?” Regis teases.

“Well of course! He is handsome and respectful, and has such wonderful intentions. He may call them selfish, but they are quite romantic.” She smiles.

“He is just doing what I did for you.” Regis points out.

“Yes, that’s why it’s romantic!” She grins and eats her pancakes. The doorbell rings and moments later, Noctis rushes downstairs, looking flustered. Regis wants to scold him for rushing down the stairs, but just sighs instead. Aulea couldn’t help but giggle at the way Noctis fixes his appearance in the small mirror next to the door before opening it. 

“Hey Iggy.” Noctis smiles. Ignis smiles back.

“Good morning, Noct. How are you fairing?” Ignis asks as Noctis lets him in.

“I’m good. Where are the guys?” He asks.

“They are at the apartment. I actually came here from the clinic. I was doing last minute paperwork. We have to pick them up on the way. Gladio also wants to give you another look over now that you are up and walking.” 

“Oh okay, cool.” Noctis nods. Ignis looks to Aulea and Regis.

“Good morning.” He says with a smile.

“Good morning Ignis. Care for some pancakes?” Aulea offers.

“While they smell wonderful, I’m afraid I’ve had breakfast. A shame really.” He says honestly. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll make them next time.” She promises. 

“I look forward to it.” He smiles. “Shall we be on our way?” He asks Noctis. Noctis stands up after putting Umbra’s leash on him. He grabs his harness and vest and puts them in his backpack, along with a collapsible water dish, treats and doggie bags. 

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis nods. They say their goodbyes and walk out the door. Once it shuts Ignis turns to him.

“Noct, forgive me if I’m over stepping…. But I think it may be wise if you used a chair today. Since you are freshly mended, and we have a long shopping trip to do, I think it might be for the best. Just so you have a little more time to rest before we embark on our journey to the beach.” He explains kindly, though he can see the way Noctis physically deflates at the shoulders. He expected him to be disappointed. 

“Oh…” Noctis starts, unsure what to say. He sort of thought the same thing this morning, but pushed it to the back of his mind. So he can’t find it in him to really find an argument. 

“I won’t force you of course. It's merely a suggestion. A highly recommended suggestion.” Ignis explains. 

“Wont it take up room in the car for the stuff we buy?” He asks, as it's the only argument he could come up with.

“Not at all, we will be taking Gladio’s Jeep. There is plenty of room, I assure you.” Ignis explains. He knew Noctis well enough to know when he was trying to worm his way out of something. The way he would look at the ground to hide his embarrassment was the biggest tell. 

Noctis lets out a small sigh, and Ignis knows he has him convinced. “Yeah okay, I’ll grab it.” He says, handing Ignis Umbra’s leash to hold for a moment, and goes back inside the house. Thankfully his parents were too busy working on a crossword puzzle to notice him sneaking his chair from its spot by the door. Ignis loads it into the back of his sleek black car. 

“Thank you, Noct. It will put my mind at ease knowing we aren’t going to push you too far.” He says before opening the door for Noctis. Noctis shrugs.

“It’s not a big deal. I sort of felt the same way this morning, but didn’t want to admit it.” He says as he slides into the car. Umbra hops into the back seat happily.

“Well, nonetheless we will have a good time.” Ignis smiles at him before closing the door. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. 

“I think so too. Though I don’t think my chair is sand accessible, so it wont work at the beach.” Noctis jokes. Ignis chuckles.

“Well then we will just have to carry you.” He teases. Noctis blushes.

“I-I’ll be okay to walk! I wouldn’t want to make you guys do all of that…” 

“I am only teasing you, Noct.” Ignis smiles at him when he stops at a red light. “We don’t mind anyway. We all work out enough, not to mention, you aren’t exactly heavy.” He points out, driving again when the light turns green. Noctis pouts and sighs.

“Yeah, I know. I just feel like a princess or something.” He jokes. “Being swept off my feet before I can faceplant~ How romantic.” He snorts. 

“Well, Prince may be more fitting for you.” Ignis points out, and then almost slaps himself for saying that so casually. Noctis laughs.

“As if. I’m no royal. I’m way too klutzy for that. Mom and dad maybe. But not me.” He shakes his head. Ignis almost sighs in relief. 

“I wouldn’t say that. I think you would be a very kind ruler.” Ignis says as he pulls into the parking garage next to Gladios Jeep. He was focused on parking, so he misses the way Noctis’s whole face turns red. They get out of the car and get into the elevator, Umbra close to Noctis the whole time. He wasn’t really on duty yet, but he was always attentive. 

“I think you’d be better.” Noctis says once the doors slide close. Ignis looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “As a prince, I mean. You’re smart, kind, also you sort of sound like a fairytale prince.” He joked, but was serious. Ignis smiles.

“Well, thank you, Noct. I’m afraid I would much rather be attending someone's health or cooking. Also, I’m very selfish.” He says honestly. 

“You? Selfish? As if.” Noctis snorts. “We might have only been friends for a few months, but I can already tell you don’t give yourself enough credit where it’s due.” He says as they exit the elevator. Ignis blushes at the comment. Noctis chuckles. “See? You already know that.” He teases. Ignis shoves his glasses up his nose and clears his throat.

“Yes.. well… Thank you…” He says, unsure how to respond. Noctis chuckles. Ignis let them into the apartment. Gladio and Prompto were on the couch, watching some random anime. Prompto was leaning on Gladio’s shoulder, staring intensely at the screen. Gladio didn’t seem as interested, but was enjoying his time with Prompto. Noctis can’t help but think about how he wanted to join. 

“We’ve returned.” Ignis announces as he places his keys on the hook by the door. They look up and smile.

“Welcome back! Hey Noct!” Prompto comes over and hugs him. Noctis hugs back, albeit slightly awkwardly. He didn’t mind the hugs, he just wasn't used to someone else's affection other than his parents. 

“Hey, Prom. Hey Gladio. Thanks for helping me the other day.” He tells them. 

“Not at all. Speaking of which, I’d like to do a follow up with you before we go if that’s okay?” Gladio asks. 

“Yeah, that's fine.” Noctis nods, putting his backpack down on a dining room chair.

“Cool, I have the table already set up in my room.” He gestures for him to follow. Noctis does so, letting Umbra stay in the living room. Prompto and Ignis stay behind to finish getting ready to go to the store. Well. Prompto stayed behind in the interest of playing with Umbra, while Ignis finished getting ready.

He hadn’t been in his room last time, so he found himself looking around. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, obviously very easily able to fit the three of them. Hell, Noctis thinks, three more people could probably fit. The walls held some certificates of Gladio’s, and lots of pictures like the rest of the house. They had the same feel as the ones everywhere else, except there were pictures of Gladio’s family around as well. Gladio closes the door out of habit, but Noctis finds it makes him a bit more comfortable. 

“Hop up.” Gladio says, pulling him from his thoughts. Noctis nods and sits on the table. “You can keep your clothes on for this, since I already know where the problem areas are.” Gladio tells him. “Unless you just really want to.” He adds teasingly. Noctis blushes darkly. Gladio laughs. “I’m messing with you. Let’s get started.” He says as he walks around the table. 

Gladio gently removes Noctis shoes, wanting access to his ankles. For some reason it makes Noctis’s heart flutter. He gets over that when he stretches his leg, causing him to hiss as his knee starts protesting. 

“Sorry, what’s hurting?” Gladio asks, now holding his leg in a different position to ease any tension it was holding. 

“It was my knee… sorry… it just surprised me more than anything.” Noctis says. 

“But did it hurt?” He asks again.

“Uh… yeah a little. I think it was the pull.” He explains. Gladio nods, moving his hand to lay over his knee, and he does the motion again. Noctis jolts with a small yelp. “T-That one was definitely worse…” He says through clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry Noct. I couldn’t warn you or you’d tense and it would have hurt worse. One more, but this time I promise it will be better.” Gladio pats his thigh reassuringly. Noctis nods. This time Gladio grasps his leg above his ankle, and with one swift bend, his knee popped. Noctis groans in pain but then a sigh of relief follows. 

“Better?”

“Much, thanks.” Noctis nods. Gladio nods and helps Noctis lay down on his side so he can mess with his hip, something Noctis wasn’t looking forward to.

“Okay, lets see…” Gladio mutters as he grips Noctis’s hip. “Sorry for touching’ your butt, that's the only way I can feel the whole area.” he explains as his palm rests on his butt, so his finger tips are touching the base of his spine. Noctis blushes. He is glad he is laying facing away from the other.

“It’s fine…” He mutters. He felt a little uncomfortable, since no one has ever touched him like that before. At least, no one he cared about. But it was okay. Because it was Gladio. He won't hurt him. Noctis sighs softly. 

“Just relax…” Gladio says, focused on the task at hand. He will think back on this time fondly, but that’s for later. He presses his fingertips into the muscles, and Noctis squirms, a small whimper escaping his throat before he can stop it. 

“Sorry, I know it’s tender. You have a lot of scar tissue and it doesn't help…” Gladio says. He gingerly massages it to help the other relax. It helps, and as soon as Noctis exhales again, he shifts his hands quickly and his hip pops. Noctis yelps at the pain, as it was much sharper than his knee. It brought tears to his eyes. Gladio gently rubs his leg, and soon the pain melted away, and it felt better than it had in weeks. Once he was relaxed again he sighs shakily. 

“How do you feel?” Gladio asks softly. 

“It sucked at first… but I feel way better now. It’s not so tight…” He explains. Gladio nods.

“Good. Lets do your back, and then we can go back to the others.” He encourages, and then helps him roll on his stomach. “I’m only going to lift your shirt, you don’t have to take it off though, since the issue is lower.” He explains before pushing the shirt out of his way. 

Noctis closes his eyes, feeling tired. He always got like this during sessions. But he couldn’t sleep. He had too much to do today. 

“Okay, one more adjustment…” Gladio places his hands on Noctis’s lower back, and with one good press, they pop. Noctis grunts, but it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as the other two. Gladio starts doing the massage that follows, making sure he wasn’t sore. He notes that Noctis is starting to doze during it. He smiles but doesn’t comment. Once he is done with his back, he pulls his shirt back down. He moves to his legs to finish, gently rubbing his calves. 

Gladio steps back when he is finished and stretches. He looks at Noctis and wonders if he should wake the other. He figures it should be alright to try, at least. He stands next to him and rubs his arm gently. 

“Noct… You’re all done now.” He says softly. It takes a few seconds of coxing, but it was worth it to watch Noctis wake up. He misses being able to see him wake up everyday, the way his eyelashes flutter, the small noises he makes as he comes around, the foggy look he gives him when he sees him. It made Gladio swallow thickly, palms going sweaty. Noctis could make his heart race without even trying. 

“..wha? Oh… sorry…” Noctis says softly. “Mmm… just felt nice I guess…” He says, eyes slipping shut again. Gladio chuckles and ruffles his hair. 

“Well, lets try and get our shopping done, and then we can come rest, okay?” 

Noctis hums with a nod, and Gladio helps him sit up. He stretches with a yawn. “Sorry. Couldn’t stop myself.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s never an issue. Will you be okay today?” He asks. 

“Yeah, Ignis insisted I bring my chair, so I don't have to walk around too much, if at all.” Noctis explains. Gladio nods. 

“That was smart. I want you to walk a little bit today without it, just to avoid you getting stiff. Your joints aren’t inflamed anymore like they were the other day, but they are still tender. It will be easier on them to let them continue to heal.” Gladio hums. “Are you against it? The chair, I mean.” He asks.

“Well… Of course…well…only because I don’t like appearing disabled. But then when I don’t use my chair, I get yelled at for sitting in the handicapped part of the bus, despite needing to sit... Also… I’ve started having… issues… with Umbra.” He admits. 

“What do you mean?” Gladio asks. Umbra seemed well behaved.. Surely he isn’t doing anything wrong? 

“Well… He senses when I’m about to crash. I think it’s because he can smell my blood sugar dropping. He just knows when my body is tired. He also helps me with momentum. He pulls me forward a bit when we walk, and it takes some of the effort of walking off of me. He can get me through people quickly, so people aren't shoving me, and if I start to fall he can brace me or I can catch myself with his help. But in order to help me the way he needs to, he needs to be able to focus…” Noctis starts. Gladio nods for him to continue.

“Well… recently when I go out with him, I notice people trying to pet him or will stare at him and try to get his attention. That takes his attention away from me, which can be disastrous. But… I’m… too afraid to say anything, so I just pull him away and walk away as fast as I’m able. It doesn’t always go that smoothly though…” He sighs.

“So people are trying to pet Umbra, even though he wears a vest that says  _ “DO NOT PET WORKING” _ on it? How stupid can people be?” Gladio rolls his eyes. “Well, if anyone gives you problems today, let me know. I’ll put a stop to it real fast.” He tells him. “And I know Ignis and Prompto will too.” Noctis sighs softly again. 

“Thank you. That makes me feel better. Especially if I only have to use the chair a little bit.” He smiles. 

“Yeah no problem. Once we shop a couple of stores we can use the chair. The mall may be too crowded for it. But in the department store it will be fine. Plus that’s the biggest store to tackle since we will be there longer.” Gladio explains. 

“Sounds good. Thanks again. You have no idea how much that makes me feel better.” Noctis says. Gladio grins. 

“I can imagine. Come on, let's go get the others and blow this popsicle stand.” He says, helping him off the table. They walk out to the living room where Ignis and Prompto sat on the couch, watching that same anime that was still playing. Umbra was laying over Prompto’s lap, but perks up when Noctis walks in, and hops off the couch to go to his side. 

“Ah, all done then?” Ignis asks. “Took a little while, was everything all right?”

“Yeah, everything is good, just went over stretches and such.” Gladio says, biting back a comment on how ‘ _princess here just fell asleep on the table_ ’. It was very hard to hold back on the old nickname. But it wouldn’t make sense to Noctis now, so he’d have to find out a way to make it applicable again. 

“Ah, will you be okay for shopping?” Ignis asks. Noctis nods.

“Yeah, I feel pretty good actually. Gladio wants me to walk some of the stores, so I don't get stiff, but apparently it will be better for the department store so I don't have to stand too long.” Noctis says. Ignis nods.

“That sounds acceptable. If you need a break at any point, please tell someone though. That's all I ask.” Ignis says. Noctis smiles a bit, flattered that he is so worried about him.

“I will, Igs. I promise.” Noctis says. Ignis smiles back.

“Thank you. Well, if we are ready, let's head out.” Ignis says, ushering them to the door. Once all their shoes are on, they leave. 

* * *

Gladio’s Jeep was definitely roomy enough for them all, including Umbra, who happily looked out the window. Noctis and Prompto sat in the back seat, playing some game on their phone. It made Ignis feel like they were back in Old Insomnia, on the way to Altissia. Before everything went to hell in a handbasket. 

Once they parked, (in the handicapped parking thanks to Noctis’s tag he brought) they hop out of the vehicle. Noctis gets Umbras vest and Harness on.

“Time for work buddy. Okay?” Noctis says. Umbra boofs in understanding. Noctis smiles and rubs his cheeks affectionately before using the handle of the harness to stand back up. He turns to the guys. “Alright, we’re set.” he gives them a thumbs up. 

“Alright! Mission beach prep is a go!” Prompto cheers, and they all walk into the mall together. 

Thankfully since it was still early, the mall wasn’t incredibly packed. It was mostly tired teens working or hanging out, and moms with their babies. 

“Alright, from what I understand we all need a bathing suit. So how about we start with that first?” Ignis says. They nod in agreement and head to the right store. Since summer was ending, all the bathing suits would be on sale. Once inside they look over the swimming apparel. 

Noctis ends up choosing a basic black pair of swim trunks with a dark blue stripe on the side. Gladio chose red swim trunks with white flowers on them. 

“Digging the island dad style.” Noctis teases. 

“Nothin says beach like tropical flowers.” Gladio says, picking another pair that looked similar, but was orange. He got those too. Noctis chuckles and goes to see what Prompto was looking at. Said blonde was trying to choose between blue ones with bananas all over them, or yellow ones with white stripes. 

“What do you think, Noct? I can't decide…” Prompto hums. “I like them both.”

“Well they are 30% off. Why not just get both?” He suggests. Prompto beams. 

“That's true! I’ll do that then. Thanks, buddy!” He claps Noctis on the shoulder appreciatively. 

“No problem. I definitely like the stripe ones better for you though. I don’t think anyone else could pull it off.” He says with a smile. Prompto’s eyes practically glittered. 

“You think so? Awesome! One of a kind then!” He says happily. Noctis smiles and looks to Ignis, who apparently was looking at him, if the way he looked away so fast was anything to go by. Noctis raises an eyebrow and walks over to him, Umbra pulling him over. 

“Whats up, specs? Find a bathing suit?” He asks. Ignis nods. 

“I did.” He gestures to the one draped over his arm. It was a dark, deep purple color, with black trim.

“I like it. It’s very you. Better than leopard print anyway.” He snorts. Ignis almost drops his stuff. He hadn’t worn a pattern like that since his first life. Was he really remembering? 

“What? I don’t believe I’ve worn such a thing…” Ignis raises an eyebrow. Noctis hums.

“Yeah, only in these dreams I have sometimes. It didn’t look bad, but I don't think anyone but you would look good in it.” Noctis explains. “N-Not saying you don’t look good now, you definitely do, It’s just that the leather look was really nice on you, oh god what the hell _am_ I saying..” He rubs a hand down his beat red face. Ignis was also blushing but he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Thank you Noct. If it makes you feel better, I think the leather look is more your thing.” He says before walking off to meet up with the others, who were looking at gaudy sunglasses. Noctis stares after him for a moment. 

_ ‘That’s strange… right? Does he know something..?’  _ Noctis wonders before Umbra pulls him to be with the others. He was impressed that Umbra knew he was supposed to stick close to the guys. 

“Noct! Put these on.” Prompto says, immediately sliding blue heart shades on his face. “Oh yeah. You definitely need those.” Prompto says, taking a picture with his phone to show the other. Noctis snorts.

“They are cool, but they wont do anything for the sun.” Noctis points out, sliding a matching yellow pair on Prompto’s face. “But they are definitely being bought.” He grins. Prompto cheers. They immediately look for matching ones for Ignis and Gladio. After securing a red and purple pair (Oh look! Dog sunglasses! Score!), they check out. 

“Where to next, captain?” Prompto asks, sneakily taking Noctis’s bag so he didn’t have to carry it. 

“Well, I could use some new sandals as well.” Ignis says. 

“Yeah, I don’t own any.” Noctis chimes in. 

“I don’t think I do either now that I think about it…” Gladio hums. 

“I do, but they won't match my new swimsuit! So, shoe store, away!” Prompto says, hoping on the escalator. Gladio shakes his head and steps on too. Before Ignis can step on, Noctis pulls him back by the hem of his shirt. 

“U-Uh… I can't… ride escalators… not without falling backwards. I don’t know why, I just get knocked off balance from the motion.” He admits.

“Would it be easier if you held onto my hand?” Ignis offers. “Or we can find an elevator.” He suggests. 

“Um.. can I just hold your hand up?” He asks, face going red. He knew the elevator was close by and safer, but how could he pass up that offer? Ignis smiles and nods, taking his hand gently, yet firmly. Noctis thought his skeleton would burst out of his skin in excitement. 

_ ‘Wow chill out, it's just for balance… but it's Ignis! Ugh play it cool, idiot.’  _ Noctis thinks as they step onto the escalator. Umbra took it in stride, and seemed to like the motion. Noctis definitely starts tilting backwards, but with Ignis and Umbra there holding him up, he did fine. Once they step off, he sighs in relief. 

“Thanks, Iggy.” He awkwardly pulls his hand back when he realises he is still holding Ignis’s. “Oh-- sorry…” 

“It's alright, Noct. I don’t mind.” Ignis reassured, pretty giddy himself that he got to hold his hand. Noctis nods, and they move to catch up with the others. 

In the shoe store, they split up, since they all wore different sizes. Noctis looks over some of the boxes under his shoe size. He definitely wanted black. Maybe white. He is pulled from his thoughts when a small girl toddles up and, not to his surprise, makes a bee-line for the puppy in her view. Noctis already feels himself start to panic. He looks up to see if her parents are around. The little girl starts petting Umbra, cooing at him. He doesn’t want to tell the girl to stop, since she wasn’t being rough like little kids tended to be with dogs, but he needed Umbra to pay attention. 

“Mister! Whats your puppies name?” She asks, big blue eyes peering up at him through her red curls. 

“Um… Umbra…” he answers awkwardly.

“Oh! Whats your name?” 

“Uh… Noctis.” He answers. 

“I’m Alina!” She says happily. Noctis couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alina! There you are. I told you not to walk off.” A lady comes around the corner. 

“Puppy mommy!” She says happily in return. The lady blinks, realising what was happening. 

“Alina, come along, we don’t touch other people’s dogs without permission.” She says sternly, walking up. She seems to actually look at the dog and sees the vest. “Oh.. OH. I’m so sorry! Alina dear, you can’t touch dogs like this, he is working.” She explains. Alina seems confused.

“Working? Like daddy?” She asks.

“Um.. yes. He is making sure this boy is safe. We can’t distract the puppy or this boy may get hurt. Okay?” 

“Ohh… Why would he be hurt?” She asks. Noctis can feel the women's embarrassment. She looks up to Noctis, and gives Noctis a moment to actually look at her. She had neat blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She reminds him of Luna, but a bit older. 

“I’m so sorry, dear. I hope she wasn’t bothering you long.” She says as she stands, Alina now in her arms so she wouldn’t touch the dog again. 

“No… It’s okay. She wasn’t hurting him at least.” He says awkwardly. 

“Noctis! Does your puppy have a job?” Alina pipes up. Noctis blinks. 

“Um, yes. His job is making sure I’m healthy.” Noctis tries. Alina hums in thought.

“Oh! Like a doctor! Like mommy! You're a doctor, right mommy?” 

“Yes dear. He is a doctor just like mommy, but he is this boy's personal doctor. So you can't distract them, or they may make a mistake. Do you understand?” 

“I get it! I’m sorry Noctis. He is so cute though…” She says sadly. Noctis smiles.

“He is, isn't he?You can tell him goodbye, if you’re gentle.” Noctis offers. 

“Oh, dear, you don’t have to do that…” The woman says, obviously worried about overstepping. 

“It’s okay, honestly I’m pretty new to having a service dog, and you guys are pretty much the first positive interaction I’ve had with strangers.” He admits. 

“Can I tell the puppy bye mommy? Can we take a picture of him to show daddy? Daddy likes puppies too!” Alina says. Noctis chuckles at her enthusiasm and the embarrassment that floods this woman's face. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I can tell Umbra is trying really hard to resist, too.” Noctis says. Umbra was actually doing very well, but the looks he kept giving the girl were telling Noctis everything he needed to know.

“Okay, Alina but let's be fast, we’ve already bothered this young man, Noctis, was it? Long enough.” She gives in, putting her daughter down and letting Alina get on her knees in front of Umbra. She giggles and pets him again. She takes a quick photo. “Okay baby, lets go.”

“Okay!” Alina stands and then gently hugs Noctis around his legs. “Thank you for letting me play with your doctor puppy!” She says. She didn't seem to want to let go, and was looking at him expectantly. He understands and carefully lowers himself to hug her back. 

“You’re welcome, Alina. Just make sure you ask people before you pet their dog next time, okay?” He tells her. 

“Okay I will! I pinky promise.” She holds up her pinky. Noctis smiles and wraps his pinky with hers. 

“It’s a promise then.” He says. She giggles and goes back to her mom. 

“I’m sorry again. She can’t have a dog of her own until she learns some responsibility.” Her mother explains. 

“It’s okay. She is really sweet, and will do great with a dog of her own.” He smiles. She smiles back. 

“Well I simply have to repay you somehow. You’ve been so patient with my daughter when you shouldn’t have had to. I own a small bakery on main. You should come by sometime! I’ll give you some treats for you and your puppy. Oh, I’m Aera. I’m at the shop all the time! So do come by soon okay?” She says.

“Oh, Okay sure. Maybe next week or the week after? My mom actually owns a flower shop on that street too, so I know exactly where you’re talking about.” Noctis says. Aera seems taken aback.

“Oh! Your mother is Aulea? I should have realised sooner! You look just like her.” She says with a big smile. “I buy her flowers all the time!” 

“Oh, small world.” He smiles. “Well, looks like I’ll see you soon, Alina. I’ll bring Umbra so you can play with him when he isnt working. How does that sound?” Alina lights up. 

“Can I mommy? Please?” She asks. 

“Dear I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, really. I can’t run and play with Umbra like he wants to, so it will be good for him.” Noctis says. 

“Well… if you're sure… but I’m definitely making you all sorts of treats!” She warns. He chuckles.

“I look forward to it.” He smiles. They exchange numbers to plan the day, and with that they go their separate ways. Noctis feels exhausted after it, so he sits on one of the benches in the middle of the isle with a sigh. 

“You alright Noct?” Ignis asks, walking up. “Sorry it took so long. Prompto is very indecisive.” He sighs.

“I’m alright, children just have so much energy, I always feel wiped after interacting with them.” Noctis sighs again. 

“Oh? The red headed one that just left the store? She waved at me.” Ignis says. “Did she bother you?”

“Oh, no not really. Well, she touched Umbra without permission. But she apologized when she realized it was wrong. Her mom knows my mom, and now wants me to go to her store for bakery treats in return for being nice? I guess?” He tries to summarize. Ignis hums.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that alone.” He apologizes. 

“It’s okay, she wasn’t really bothering me, or hurting Umbra, so I guess it's okay… But little kids…. You never know. Some are rough when they pet, some are too loud. Her name was Alina. I told her she could play with Umbra sometime.” He leans down and pets him. “You were so good, you tried so hard to ignore her.” He gives him a treat out of his bag. “Did you guys finish picking your sandals? I didn’t but any black pair will do.” He shrugs. Ignis nods.

“Well I’m glad it went so well. And you made a friend.” Ignis teases. “What was her mothers name?” Ignis asks. 

“Ah, Aera. She gave me Luna vibes. She was really nice too.” Noctis says, pulling a box down to look at the sandals. Ignis was having internal panic. Noctis ran into the one family he definitely didn’t want Noctis seeing yet. At least Ardyn wasn’t with them. 

“A-Ah, she did have similar looks.” Ignis says softly. “I believe we are done shopping here at the mall, unless you can think of anything else you might need?” he tries, thinking they needed to get the hell out of this mall just in case. 

“Mmm… no, I just need a suitcase, but they sell those cheaper at the department store.” Noctis says. Ignis nods and helps Noctis stand.

Together they walk to the register where Prompto and Gladio stood, already checking out. Ignis pulls out his wallet to pay for his things, not really listening to the total or the small talk Noctis and Prompto were making. All he could think about is how he was going to stop Noctis from seeing Ardyn. 

He knew, eventually they would cross paths. If anything, Noctis would probably insist on it. Yet, he hopes that with any stroke of luck that they can avoid the hurt all together. 

But since when has things ever been easy for Noctis? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis may have been okay with someone touching his service dog, but never ever EVER distract someone’s service dog. This is fictional and I’m fully aware of how detrimental that can be. I’m not encouraging it by any means, in fact I hope I can raise a bit of awareness. Leave service dogs alone! They have more important things to do than pay attention to a stranger.  
> That being said, they are dogs! Not robots! So don’t always expect them to be perfect! Dogs are quite simple, and love attention. They do their best!


	13. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to the beach! Time for fun in the sun, and memories to be made! Or... remembered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I had to split it up. 8,000 words plus, and I kept writing @-@. So expect another chapter soon!

The trio woke up early the next day. 3am sharp. After getting dressed and packing their chargers and toiletries, they are in the car on the way to get Noctis.

Noctis woke up about the same time, he got dressed and packed the rest of his things. Once he was ready, he packed Umbras things. A pair of plastic bowls with a sun painted on them, a couple of tennis balls, a frisbee, and then his harnesses and leashes. He puts his new collar on him, with a cute beach scene on it. 

“There. Now we’re both ready for our first beach trip.” Noctis announced. Umbra boofs happily. “Ah you’re right, how could I forget.” He places the dog sunglasses on umbras head. “Now we are ready.” He says as he slides his blue heart shaped sunglasses on the top of his head. 

The door cracks open. “Oh good, I didn’t miss you.” Aulea says, slipping in the room, closing the door behind her with a small click. 

“I told you you didn’t have to see me off, especially since dad works in an hour…” Noctis says as Aulea sits on the ground in front of him. 

“Yes well, I had to come say goodbye again.” She pouts. “You will take pictures right?”

“Trust me, Prompto has it covered. He will probably make you a whole photo album by next week.” He jokes. Aulea giggles. 

“I would love that. You have everything? Emergency cash and emergency bracelets?” She asks. 

“Yeah, money is tucked away safe” he says and waves his wrist with his red and silver emergency bracelets on it. It was a message for E.M.T not to put Noctis in an MRI machine. The one under it was to give emergency numbers to EMT or hospital workers. 

“I’m all set. I’ll be okay, I promise.” Noctis says. Aulea smiles. 

“I know you will baby. I’m going to worry regardless. Because I’m your mother.” She teases and kisses his forehead. “Bring me home seashells. Purple ones especially. They will look lovely in the bathrooms.” She grins. 

“Mom… that’s what every mom does.” He sighs. 

“Well… it looks nice okay!” She huffs. He laughs. 

“I’ll bring you home sea shells, I promise.” 

“Good!” She smiles. Noctis’s phone vibrates. 

“Ah the guys are here. So, I guess I’ll see you Monday morning?” He smiles. Aulea helps him stand.

“Yes, I’ll have a big breakfast for you boys, so make sure they stay. We have plenty of room for them.” She pats his cheek. He laughs. 

“Okay, sure.” He nods. She walks with him to the door, where his father stood, already dressed for work. 

“Have fun son. If you need anything, call okay? My phone is on for you.” Regis says before hugging him. Noctis hugs back.

“I will. I promise.” He pulls back and hugs Aluea. She kisses his cheek. 

“Have fun baby. Let me know when you get to your hotel.” 

“I will.” 

After another goodbye, Noctis and Umbra were in the car next to Prompto in the back seat of Gladio’s Jeep. Ignis was shotgun, to navigate. They waved to Noctis’s parents and drove off, into the early morning darkness. 

They stop at a diner for breakfast on the edge of town. They sit in a corner booth so they can watch the sun rise all around them. The lands were flat out this far, so it stretched for miles around. 

“So, we are due to arrive in three hours. Tonight is the wedding practice dinner, so Prompto will be attending, as will Gladio, as he is Prompto’s plus one for the practice. I will be Prompto’s plus one at the wedding tomorrow.” Ignis explains. Noctis nods in understanding. So he and Ignis were going to be alone tonight, and Gladio tomorrow night? How would he live? 

“And then all Saturday evening and Sunday morning we have to ourselves!” Prompto cheers. “And anytime I’m not at the wedding of course.”

“Sounds great. I’m sure it will be fun.” Noctis agrees. The waitress comes over and places a water dish on the floor for Umbra before taking their drink and breakfast orders. She wanders off. 

“Yes and they have a lovely restaurant on the beach that we must eat at. I’m sure we told you about it, the one that cooks the fish you bring.” Ignis says, putting their menus to the side. 

“I’m always up for food. Especially my own catch.” Noctis says. 

“Me too! This place is great and well known for their fish!” Prompto claimed. 

“Also for their fishing spots. We can check it out so you can give the restaurant your best.” Gladio offers. 

“Oh, I don’t want to bore you…” Noctis fiddles with his napkin. 

“Nah, I can chill and read while you do that.” He shrugs.

“...well if you’re sure. Then yeah I’d love to check it out.” Noctis nods, smiling a bit at the idea of fishing. 

The waitress comes back with the food and passes it out. Once everyone has their respective plates, they dig in. 

About half way through Noctis starts rubbing his eyes, but ignores it. Ignis was the first to notice. He wasn’t worried, as the car ride was plenty of time to rest. 

“Diner food is always the best! I swear the best food always comes from the smallest places!” Prompto says, stuffing another forkful of omelet in his mouth. 

“Prompto try not to choke please.” Ignis sighs. Noctis chuckles.

“These eggs are pretty perfect. They give yours a run for their money, specks.” Noctis warns. Ignis hums.

“Well thankfully, I have a few tricks up my sleeves.” Ignis states as he pushes his glasses up his nose. Noctis snorts.

“Come on, you can only cook an egg so many ways.” 

“Never doubt a chef, Noct.” Ignis says as he take out a small black book and scribbles something in it. Noctis blinks as he feels… that dream state coming on. Man, he didn’t think he was that tired. 

_ “So we take the sabertusks hunt. Most money the fastest, right?” Gladio says, swiping a fry through ketchup. His hair was cut in a wild mullet and his chest was bare, with only a leather vest and tattoos covering it.  _

_ “Yes, thats correct. Then we should have enough money to stay at an inn for a few nights.” Ignis says, pocketing his black book.  _

_ “Woohoo! Real beds and showers, baby!” Prompto cheers before taking a huge bite out of his burger.  _

_ “Yeah, real beds and not the hard cold ground.” Noctis snorts.  _

_ “There isn’t anything wrong with camping, princess. You just are too prissy to handle the outdoors.” Gladio teases, his playfulness hidden in his grin.  _

_ “Well not all of us have hulking muscles to keep us warm at night.” Noctis huffs. _

_ “I’ll keep you warm, princess.” _

“Noctis?” Ignis says, snapping Noctis out of the dream. 

“Yeah specks?” Noctis asks, trying to be casual. 

“We were talking to you for 2 minutes. You didn’t hear a word.” Ignis says with a worried sigh. “Are you alright? Should we go?”

“I’m fine, really! I just got lost in thought was all.” Noctis says before eating more bacon. 

“Are you sure?” Ignis asks again.

“I’m sure Ig’s. I promise.” Noctis nods. Ignis sighs and continues his breakfast. Noctis deflates a bit, glad to be off the subject.

“So what are you going to do first?” Prompto asks.

“At the beach? Dunno. Maybe see if Umbra wants to walk on the sand. Throw him a ball or something.” Noctis shrugs. “He may want to play in the water too.” 

“Sounds like a plan! Me? Straight to the water baby!” Prompto grins.

“As long as you have time to shower before the practice dinner tonight. No need to show up at a wedding disheveled like that.” Ignis tells him. Prompto nods. 

“Don’t worry Igs, we will be on our best behavior.” Gladio teases.

“Of course.” Ignis shakes his head. Noctis smiles at the banter. 

Soon they hit the road again, wanting to get to the hotel with time to relax. Noctis sleeps most of the car ride as predicted but, to him, that just meant he’d be there faster. 

The hotel was sleek, clean, and had an amazing view of the ocean. Noctis was in awe of the water. It was so blue and clear. The hotel smelled like the saltwater, and amazing food being made at the restaurant nearby. 

“The room is only two beds, so Noct, if you don’t mind, you’ll be sleeping with one of us.” Ignis states.

“Oh, that’s not an issue.” Noctis shrugs. But in his mind he was spiraling. Sharing a bed with  _ any _ of them sounded scary. Not because he thought they would do something, but because he hadn’t slept with people before. 

“Alright. We like to rotate, so you’ll probably have a different partner each night. Tonight, I shall sleep with you, so Gladio or Prompto don’t wake you up when they come in later after dinner.” Ignis says as he hangs up what seemed to be their suits for the wedding. 

“Ah no need to worry about waking me up. I sleep like the dead.” He assures. They all share a small laugh.

“Well, Prompto is a cuddle man, so prepare for that.” Gladio says, teasing his favorite blonde. Prompto scoffs.

“Whattt! It gets cold and lonely.” He pouts. Noctis chuckles. 

“It’s okay. I probably wouldn’t even know.” He admits. It’s true. He was very defenseless when he was asleep. He hated it. Feared it. But he knew he had nothing to worry about here. He only had to worry about keeping his cool when he was sleeping with them in the same bed. 

“Quite. Well, these two must prepare for tonight. Noct, what do you think about a short walk on the beach? It would be good to stretch your legs after such a long car ride.” Ignis suggested. 

“Oh, yeah sure. Sounds nice.” He says and puts Umbra on a harness. Sand was sure to be harder to walk on, so he would need the support. 

With a goodbye to Gladio and Prompto ((and Prompto complaining how it wasn’t fair  _ they  _ got to go to the beach)), they walk down to the ocean side. They took off their sandals and walked next to the water. Umbra seemed happy to walk with them. Especially after such a long ride in the car.

“The breeze smells good.” Noctis comments. Ignis hums.

“Yes, I always enjoy this. The sounds of the beach, the smell, the feeling. It always puts my mind at ease.” Ignis smiles. 

“It’s really nice. And the sun going down is making it a lot prettier.” He says. He makes sure to take a picture of it to send to his mom. While he was preoccupied with that, Ignis snapped a picture of his own. He looks at it to see that the sunset really made Noctis glow in an eartherial way. It made him breathless. 

“Can we sit down over there? Just for a little bit. I want to watch the sun set.” Noctis asks. Ignis smiles. 

“Of course. The stars are very visible at night as well.” Ignis says, offering his arm to lead the way. Noctis takes it without even thinking about it. The touches had become normal at this point. 

“That sounds nice. I can’t wait to see them.” Noctis sounds genuinely excited. Ignis smiles and helps him sit down in the sand, a safe distance from the ocean to not get wet. 

He lets Umbra off his harness and puts his leash on instead and lets him sniff around. 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.

“Thank you for asking me to come. This… I never thought I’d be able to do things like this.” Noctis says gently, cutting through the silence. 

“Of course, Noct. We wanted you to come. And I think we would miss you too much if we came without you.” Ignis chuckles. Noctis blushes. 

“I’d miss you guys too.” He says softly. “Terribly.” Ignis looks at Noctis fondly, a small smile on his lips. 

“... you know… you could have a place with us.” Ignis says. Noctis looks at him with a confused look. 

“I thought we were already friends?” He asked worriedly. Did he misread something? 

“We are. Great friends. But that isn’t what I meant.” Ignis reassures quickly. Noctis deflates slightly, worry leaving his shoulders. 

“Then… what do you mean?” 

“Well… our lease is running out soon… and we were thinking about getting a bigger place. And… we want you there too.” Ignis explains. Noctis stares at him for a moment.

“Like… live with you guys?” He asks carefully. Ignis nods. 

“Yes. I know it’s not the liberation you want, but it’s close.” 

“Ignis… I don’t know… how could I..” he stops himself, trying to not be self deprecating. 

“I know your fears and worries about living with someone else. I understand. However, we wouldn’t want you with us if we didn’t think we could handle it. We care about you, Noct. You aren’t a burden.” Ignis puts a hand over his. 

“But… you guys have everything you could possibly want. You have  _ each other _ . I don’t want to ruin that.” Noctis looks down at the sand. He feels the burning sensation behind his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry. 

“You could never ruin it. You could only ever improve it.” Ignis squeezes his hand. Noctis looks up at him, tears threatening to fall. 

“But… I can’t do things on my own sometimes, and I need help a lot… won’t that put a strain on you guys? On your relationship?” Now tears did fall. Ignis was quick to wipe them away with a thumb. 

“Noctis. You could never harm our relationship. We have far too much history and love. We don’t want you to live with us just because you’re our friend. We love you, Noct. And we would do anything to prove that.” Ignis says gently. He knew he was probably saying too much, and Regis may be upset with him for being so forward. But he couldn’t let Noctis tear himself apart like this anymore. 

Noctis stares at him for a moment. 

“I… I love you guys too… that’s why I’m so afraid. I don’t want to lose this. You guys… make me feel right. Feel like I’m normal, and feel… like living was really worth it. I don’t have anyone else but my parents and Luna. If I… did something to make you guys mad or hurt… I don’t know what I’d do. I don’t know what I’d do  _ without _ you guys. Without you.” Noctis admits in a rush of words. “You don’t have to prove anything. I know you guys care. You guys care in my dreams too. I don’t think anything could compare to the warmth I feel with you guys in those dreams. Except when I’m with you in person.” 

Ignis takes all this information and he feels himself tear up. He could practically taste Noctis’s lips on his, just through memory alone. He remembers the love and care they all had. Remembers stolen kisses in the Citadel halls when they were young. Small touches. Wake up kisses. All the pain of losing Noctis the first time. How  _ long _ they grieved. How they cried after the picnic they had in the summer. It was almost too much. He didn’t realize he was crying until Noctis wipes away his tears. 

“Please don’t cry… I didn’t mean to make you sad..” Noctis says, his own tears falling more in fear of hurting his dearest friend. Ignis lets out a small breath of a laugh. 

“Oh Noctis... you make me very very happy. I didn’t mean to cry. I just… got caught in the moment I suppose.” He removes his glasses to wipe his eyes. “I wish I could explain in words how much you mean to us. To  _ me. _ Even if it’s selfish of me…” he says softly. 

  
  


“Then… don’t use words.” Noctis says softly. Ignis looks at him again. All he could focus on was Noctis’s face without his glasses, but it’s all he needed. Ignis looks into those deep blue eyes, red rimmed, bright and intense. The eyes that glittered when Prompto challenged him to a game of Just Dance. The eyes that had the ocean and sunset reflected in them. The eyes he fell in love with so long ago. So he explains without words. Ignis leans forward, closing the small gap between them, and presses a kiss to Noctis’s lips. It was soft, gentle, but held the passion he needed to portray. 

Noctis wasn’t really expecting this to work out this way. His mind was spinning while Ignis kissed him, pictures flying through his mind. A kingdom. Long car rides. His father. Swords and magic. Luna. But most of all, it was the guys. Images of them together, in a tent playing cards, cuddling, singing badly in the car, small kisses and touches. Then it hits him. These aren’t dreams. 

They’re memories.

Noctis pulls back in shock. Ignis looks at him worried. 

“I-I apologize… that was very forward of me—“

“Ignis…” Noctis cuts him off. His mind was still flashing through a million memories. He was desperately trying to piece them together, all while giving him a headache. “This… this isn’t… the first time.” 

“...what?” Ignis asks, looking at him in shock.

“Ignis…” Noctis looks back at him, tears pouring from his eyes. “Please… tell me the truth. This isn’t the first time we’ve been like this.” 

Ignis looks at him in silent shock. “Noctis… tell me what you are referring to.” He says softly yet firmly. His grip on his hand tightens slightly. 

“You… you know.” Noctis whispers. “You knew.” He felt the air leave him. 

“Noctis… please… what are you talking about?” Ignis had to make sure before he said anything. “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.” He begs. Noctis sniffles.

“I-Insomnia, the wall, dad, you guys, Luna…” he sobs. “T-The trip… to get married… but you guys… I loved you guys… I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to leave you. B-But the crystal… and the gods…” he sucks in air and Ignis rubs his back.

“Oh Noctis… I wanted to tell you. We all did. But we were afraid of how you’d react. You did so much. You sacrificed everything. I’m so sorry we kept it from you.” Ignis says softly. Noctis shakes his head.

“I… I just… I don’t know what to do with this… I… can’t be the exact same… what if I’m too different and all of you realize that?” He asks, looking at him with fear laced in his eyes. “What if you leave because… even with these memories, I can’t be like that?” He grips Ignis’s shirt tightly. 

“Noctis… we’ve all changed. But for the better. The love we held then is still just as strong now. Even more so. Your father, your mother—“ 

“Oh my gods, mom, I still have her Ignis. And dad. They are still here.” Noctis says suddenly as the thought dawns on him. He sobs again and Ignis holds him close. Noctis cries into his chest. 

“Yes, you still have them. You still have us. We won’t leave you alone ever. Never again.” Ignis promises into raven hair. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. I tried. I-I really did… I don’t think… It’s all there… but I know how I felt.” Noctis says into his chest. 

“Hush, you did  _ everything  _ you could. Because of you, we can be here now, together.” Ignis tells him, pulling back to look at him. “And I for one would do it all over again. If only it meant I got to hold you like this again.”

Noctis stares at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him again. Ignis kisses back immediately. When they pull back, Noctis wipes his face. 

“Thank you. For finding me.” Noctis says softly, smiling. 

“We never stopped looking.” Ignis kisses his cheek. “Come, love. That’s enough excitement for one day. We don’t want to damage your health.” Noctis could only nod in agreement. Now that the adrenaline was coming down, he was exhausted. 

Ignis helps him stand, and Umbra is immediately by his side. Noctis sways a bit. 

“Uh… sorry… the sand is making this a little difficult…” he admits. He was already dizzy. The sand was disorientingly soft.

“No worries.” Ignis says before picking Noctis up bridal style. Noctis yelps in surprise. Ignis chuckles. “Apologies. This will be easier.” 

“I-It’s fine…” Noctis replies.  _ I mean, we were  _ **_lovers_ ** _ before, right? _ He thinks. “Oh gods…” he covers his face as his face heats up in shame.” Ignis blinks as he opens the door to their room. He looks at the other as Umbra runs inside. 

“What’s wrong Noct?” Ignis asks as he closes the door. He sits Noctis on the bed, where he curled up and continued covering his face. He was glad the other two had already left for the practice dinner.

“...I told you… about… what happened at that party… when I was 16…” Noctis mumbles as fresh tears fall. “I-I’ve been  _ used.  _ I’m sorry—“ he sobs. He was cut off by Ignis pulling him up in a hug. 

“Do  _ not  _ apologize for that. Ever. You couldn’t help what happened. Gods know I wish I could change it. All I can do is be here for you now, and make sure no one takes advantage of you again.” Ignis says gently yet firm. He pulls back and kisses his forehead. “We do not think less of you. Nothing could ever make us feel negative about you. You were our prince. Our world, you still are. You brought us together. You are our missing piece.” Ignis says seriously. Noctis blinks. 

“And you were mine. I-I was scared to go. To do what I was prophesied to do. I didn’t want to leave you. I wanted to be selfish and stay. Run away together. But… I loved you guys too much for you to die in a world like that. Not if I could fix it.” Noctis admits. Ignis smiles softly. 

“And that is why you are our world.” Ignis replies. He kisses him gently, and Noctis kisses back. “Gods how I missed kissing you.” Ignis admits when they pull back. Noctis laughs, despite himself. 

“Maybe you should have done it sooner.” Noctis grins. Ignis snorts.

“I wanted to the moment we laid eyes on you. I’m afraid that would have been a disaster.” 

“That’s true.” Noctis nods. 

“Although, you are taking this marvelously well, I must admit.” Ignis says. Noctis chuckles nervously.

“I think that’s because I haven’t processed much yet… give it a few days when I can think by myself.” Noctis sighs. 

“Well, if you deserve anything, it’s the ability to throw a few tantrums. You earned that right.” 

“Damn straight.” Noctis huffs. They laugh together and just lay on the bed, enjoying the moon starting to rise outside the window. About an hour later, Umbra perks up. The door opens to reveal Gladio and Prompto. 

“We’re back~! Have fun without us?” Prompto asks upon seeing the two still awake. Noctis immediately leaps out of bed, despite Ignis’s protests of moving so fast, and throws himself around Prompto. They would have fallen if Gladio wasn’t standing there to catch them.

“Woah buddy! Didn’t think you’d miss me that much..” Prompto says with a nervous chuckle.

“Prompto, you have no idea.” Noctis says as his tears start again. 

“What does that mean?” Gladio raises his eyebrow. Noctis looks up at Gladio and moves to hug him too. Gladio doesn’t reject the hug even though he looked confused as hell. 

“Noctis are you feeling okay?” Prompto asks. Noctis laughs. 

“Better than okay. Because I just remembered how much I love all of you.” 

Gladio and Prompto’s eyes widen and they look at Ignis for confrontation. Ignis smiles and nods. That’s all it took for Prompto to burst into tears and hug Noctis tighter. Gladio wraps his arms around them, and Ignis walks over to join. After they finish crying all over each other, they pull back and sit for Noctis’s sake. 

“When did this happen?” Gladio asks. 

“Today, like two hours ago? Ignis kissed me and I—“

“Damn it Ignis you always get to be his first kiss!” Prompto whines. Ignis blushes.

“You’re just mad because you owe me 20 Gil because Ignis kissed him first.” Gladio snorts. 

“You bet on such a thing?” Ignis asks from the kitchenette, exasperated as he waited for the tea to boil.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Noctis cuts in. “He kissed me and a bunch of memories came rushing in. I still have the headache to prove it.” He jokes. “I think… I’m still missing pieces… there are a lot of gaps but… I think I understand the majority of it.” 

“Noct, I want to say I’m sorry.” Gladio says suddenly, getting up and kneeling in front of him. He takes his pale hand into his own. “I pushed you so hard. Even when I knew you couldn’t take it anymore. I was afraid if I didn’t push you… you’d die. And I’d rather you be alive and hate me then be gone. So I’m sorry. I should have been able to protect you better.” 

“Gladio… please… don’t apologize for that… we all were going through a lot. It wasn’t just me. I know I’m not easy to deal with. I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner.” 

“You did.” Prompto says quickly. “You knew everyone was sad. And you held a lot of emotions back because of that. But Noct… you were the one that  _ deserved  _ to be mad. To be sad. We just… didn’t have the time. And I’m sorry you felt like you had to keep it to yourself.” 

“Yes… I’m afraid we all have things to apologize for. But all that matters is that you’re back with us. We’ve been waiting far longer than you can imagine.” Ignis says as he walks over with a tray, handing him a cup of tea. Noctis takes it with thanks, needing the pick me up. He was struggling to stay awake, but this was important. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“Well… this isn’t the first time we’ve been reincarnated. Actually this is the 15th time.” Ignis explains gently. Noctis blinks.

“So… all that time… you didn’t think I was coming back.” Noctis says softly. “I’m sorry.” 

“It was really hard. We grieved and grieved till it made us sick… it almost killed us the first time. But we realized you wouldn’t want that. So we did our best to move on.” Prompto says. “But we never ever forgot you, or stopped thinking about you.”

“Yeah, in fact we knew the minute you were near us. We could feel your old magical bond with us. The one that let us access your armiger. So we followed it, and it led us right back to where we started. Insomnia.” Gladio chuckles. “If we knew it would be that easy, we would have moved here sooner.”

“Well… I think you guys got here right on time.” Noctis admits. “I’m… still kind of depressed… a-ah… well now I’m worried it might become worse with my old depression added to it…. So I’m glad you’ll be here with me.” They all nod in agreement. Noctis yawns. 

“Well… I think we ought to get ready for bed. This has been a very very long day.” Ignis chuckles. 

“You said it.” Noctis sighs. 

“Tomorrow we will have a nice breakfast together before we have to go to the wedding. And then we can do whatever we wish. The sky's the limit.” Ignis says as he cleans up things. 

“Oh!! Does this mean we can do fun couple stuff?” Prompto asks excitedly. 

“What, just because I remember some stuff you don’t have to ask me to be your boyfriend?” Noctis teases. Prompto grips his hand between his. 

“Noct… you don’t have a choice.” Prompto states. Noctis blinks and laughs. 

“I guess I can’t argue then.” He says with a smile. Prompto beams and hugs him again. Noctis hugs back, already feeling much better about being around the three. 

They all get ready for bed, taking umbra out, taking quick showers and brushing teeth. Once it was time to get in bed Prompto claps his hands together.

“Let’s push the beds together!” He says happily. “Then we can all lay together like we used to!” No one wanted to deny him that. They all wanted to lay with Noctis now. So sharing made sense.

Gladio, Ignis and Prompto make quick work of shoving the beds together, Noctis making sure Umbra stays out of the way. Once the deed was done, they all climb in bed in their usual order. Like clockwork. Gladio laid closest to the door, Prompto next to him. Noctis came next, and on the other end was Ignis. But Noctis was sure they would switch tomorrow, so Gladio could be on the side with Noctis too. And so Prompto could coddle Ignis with too many kisses as usual. ((Ignis would argue that there is no such thing as too many.)) Umbra slept at the foot of the bed, head on Noctis’s feet.

Once they lay down and turn the lights off for a few moments, Noctis feels the bone deep exhaustion that comes after crying and stressing out. That on top of the long car ride made the pain pull across his lower back. He rolls to lay on his right hip, relieving him of the pain from his back and left hip. But now he was facing Ignis. 

Ignis didn’t mind and just put an arm around him and rubbed his back, almost sensing his pain. It knocks him out in seconds. Prompto was curled into Noctis, but not enough to get in the way of Ignis’s hand. Gladio had his arm laying across Prompto, resting his hand on Noctis’s left hip. He found himself pressing small circles there, knowing it to be a sore spot for Noctis. 

All in all, they made sure Noctis was not going anywhere anytime soon, and that he was comfortable in his rightful place in the middle of them. Right where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t going to happen so soon, but the way it flowed was too good. I hope you enjoyed!!


	14. The Shield Still Stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING the F-slur is used in this chapter but only once!!!

Ignis woke up first, yawning and looking over his partners. Ignis smiles at that. All four of them together. He tears up a bit at the thought, but sobers up. With a small kiss to Noctis’s temple, He starts moving around the room quietly, Umbra following him around out of curiosity as he gets things ready for the day. After breakfast, Prompto and Ignis had to go to the wedding. So he had to make sure their suits looked sharp and neat. 

Gladio woke up next, as Ignis’s bopping around the room usually woke him if he wasn’t already awake. He takes a moment to look over Prompto and Noctis. Noctis was curled up into Prompto, practically under him. Prompto was curled around him, snoring softly. Gladio grins. At least he wasn’t drooling.

He was glad to see that some stuff never changed. The two always slept curled around each other in a tangle of limbs. 

Gladio gets out of bed and stretches with a yawn. He walks over to Ignis and kisses his cheek. “Good morning.” He says softly. Ignis smiles.

“Good morning. Did I wake you?” He asks. 

“Nah. Should we wake them?” Gladio sticks a thumb behind him to gesture to the pile of scrawny limbs on the bed. 

“Soon. I want to make sure Noctis eats before I leave for the evening. We didn’t last night, and that’s not good for him.” Ignis sighs. 

“Don’t worry Igs. I will make sure he eats all day.” Gladio grins. 

“ _ Healthy _ foods please.” Ignis states as he walks to the bed to begin waking the two. Gladio follows. 

Gladio slides a hand gently up Prompto’s back to his head, gently ruffling his blonde hair. “Up and at em sunshine.” He says gently. Prompto blinks sleepily awake, usually pretty easy to wake up. 

Prompto went to sit up, but stopped when he realized he was holding Noctis. His eyes watered and he quickly wipes them. He gently unwound himself from Noctis. But true to his word, he didn’t wake up. 

“Huh. I guess he really does sleep like the dead.” Prompto jokes. 

“He is probably exhausted. But over sleeping can do more harm than good.” Ignis says. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Noctis’s back. “Noct? It’s time to get up.” He says, hand moving to rub his arm. Noctis hums sleepily in slight acknowledgment and everyone’s hearts skip a beat. When he is finally able to open his eyes and focus he speaks. 

“...sorry… what time is it…” he asks as his eyes slip shut again. Ignis rubs his arm gently again to wake him back up. 

“It’s 8:46.” He answers dutifully. “Let’s start getting ready for the day, okay?” Noctis hums and yawns, sitting up slowly. Ignis helps pull him to his feet. Once he was standing he slides on his sandals and grabs umbras leash. 

“I’ll be back, I’m just gonna take umbra out.” Noctis tells everyone as he slides a hoodie on. It was a little chilly this morning. He puts Umbra’s working vest on since they will be outside alone.

“Alright, hurry back. Breakfast will be here shortly. I ordered room service.” Ignis smiles. Noctis nods with a smile of his own. He and Umbra walk outside into the cool morning air. They walk down a path, Umbra doing his business along the way. Noctis makes sure to throw it away properly. After that he walks with Umbra a little bit, letting him sniff around while he thinks.

_ Am I really okay just… joining them after so much time? They’ve had time to know each other and bond. Through 15 lives. I’ve only had one and a few months. And I can barely remember  _ **_that._ **

He sighs. He didn’t want to doubt his place with them. He can tell that all they want is him to be a part of them again. That should be reassuring on its own. And it was, for the most part. But his anxiety about getting close to people pokes its ugly head in. 

_ Not to mention… I have to tell my parents I remember things… I think they know but I think they need to know that  _ **_I_ ** _ know.  _ He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and calls his dad. He picks up after one ring.

“Good morning son. How are you?” He says. Noctis almost tears up. 

“Uh… hi dad… is mom there with you?” He asks. 

“Yes, hold on I’ll put you on speaker.” There was fumbling around and then his mother chimes in.

“Hey baby! I loved the sunset photo! It looks absolutely stunning!” He could hear her smile and it relaxed him a bit. 

“Yeah, it’s really great… but uh… that’s not why I called.” Noctis starts.

“Are you alright?” Regis asks. 

“Yeah… no? I don’t know… this is hard to explain so I guess I’ll just say it. I know.” He sighs. “I know about everything. Well for the most part. Some details are still not there but—“ 

“Wait wait wait. You…. remember?” Regis says quickly. 

“...yeah. The big things anyway. I’m sorry dad. I should have been there. Maybe… things would have been different.” He says, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Oh… my dear boy. No, it was meant to be that way. I sent you and the boys away  _ because  _ I didn’t want you there when it happened. You and the boys would have died here too. And I wasn’t going to let that happen.” Regis says. “So do not blame yourself.”

Noctis sniffles. “I know that logically…. I guess what I mean is… I’m glad we get this life together too. And mom, I’m so glad you are with me. I didn’t realize how much I missed out on the first time.” He hears his mom sniffle. 

“Oh baby… I’m so happy I get to watch you grow. I only remember you as a baby from the first time. And now I get to look at you and hold you, and love you all my life. And that’s the most precious gift I think I could have ever received.” She says with a watery smile.

“Me too. I feel the same.” Noctis smiles. “Uh… but… I’m not sure how to continue… I don’t know if I’m like that Noctis. I don’t know if I could be. I mean… I could do so much. Fight, use magic, hell  _ backflips _ off of swords? That’s so cool….” he sighs. “And the guys…”

“Love you with every fiber of their beings.” Regis says quickly. “Never doubt that son. In fact, they told me several times that they would do it all again, even if you never remembered. They would have stayed anyway. Because you’re still  _ Noctis.  _ You’re still my son. You have all the feelings you did then, and the same caring attitude. You’re  _ you.  _ And none of us would change that.”

Noctis mulls over this and sighs shakily. “Okay… sorry… this is just a lot…” he says honestly. 

“Do you need to come home?” Aulea asks,

“No… I think it might be best if I stay. I have questions and they need answers. And they might be the only ones with the answers. I got to go now, but um… mom?” 

“Yes baby?” She answers.

“Will… will you tell Cor I want to see him when I come home? I have a lot to thank him for.” He says a little nervously. He hears his mom choke back a sob. No doubt at the memories of Cor breaking his bathroom door down to get to him before his heart stopped. 

“I will baby. I will. Go have fun okay? You deserve it.” She says.

“Indeed. Relax. We will figure it all out together. You aren’t alone in this endeavor.” Regis says.

“Yeah okay. I love you guys.” He smiles.

“We love you too son. Walk tall.” His father says with a smile. Noctis snorts.

“Don’t I always?” 

After a goodbye, they hang up, and Noctis almost falls over from the emotional toll. Umbra whines at him. 

“Yeah okay… let’s go back. We’ve been gone long enough.” He says and starts the walk back to the room.

He opens the door to the room and walks in. “I’m back. Sorry I took so long, I called my parents.” Also he walked slow in fear of falling but he didn’t need to tell them that.

“It’s quite alright. Come sit before your food gets cold.” Ignis says. Noctis nods, letting Umbra loose in the room. He heads to his food bowl for his own breakfast. Noctis washes his hands and then sits at the table. 

“I told them I remembered stuff. I’m sure a lot will be discussed when we get home, so they said to just relax for now.” He sighs.

“Well they are right. We can’t rush this. Memories are fragile, yet heavy. Some are nice, some aren’t. We don't choose what we remember either. So it’s really a gamble.” Ignis says, handing Noctis a cup of tea. 

“Yeah… I guess we will see.” He shrugs. He didn’t want to show just how internally panicked he was. 

“Oh! So after the wedding if you guys are up for it, we should hang out on the beach!” Prompto grins, trying to lighten the mood. He knew Noctis was uncomfortable by the way he stared at the table. 

“Yeah, sounds fun blondie.” Gladio says, patting said blondes knee. “Sunblock. If your pasty ass gets sun poisoning again we ain’t coming back.” 

“That goes for you too, Noctis.” Ignis says seriously. “You are both far too pale to not wear sunscreen and sunglasses. Blue eyes are highly sensitive to the sun, especially when it reflects off of the white sand and water.” 

“Okay  _ moms. _ ” Noctis snorts. “Don’t worry, I have sunblock. Not that I intended to take my shirt off or anything.” 

“Your face will still burn as will your arms.” Ignis points out. 

“The last thing you want is that. I remember on the road when you AND Prompto got sun poisoning. We were in that hotel for a week.” Gladio chuckles. “You were both red as a tomato.” 

“Oh gods don’t remind us…” Prompto sighs. Noctis tries to recall. He thinks he has a vague recollection of something like that happening, but he wasn’t sure. 

Once breakfast was cleared away, Ignis and Prompto had to get ready for the wedding. Noctis opens his pill holder and stares at the many pills there. All this just to keep him running. 6 pills. He rolls his eyes as he dumps them in his hand and knocks them all back, washing them down with water. Maybe he really should consider switching medications.

“Noct, what’s say we check out that fishing spot huh?” Gladio says, knocking his knee against the ravens. 

“What? You didn’t get bored enough with that the first time?” Noctis teases as he puts his pills away. Gladio snorts. 

“Oh no I definitely did. But you like it. And that’s all that matters.” He replied. It makes Noctis’s face heat up a bit. Usually people just told him fishing was boring and that was that. He remembers the three complaining whenever he wanted to stop and fish. They didn’t complain when he had food on the table that night though. He smiles at the memory. How him and Ignis prepared the fish and cooked them up. It was the only times Noctis helped with the cooking. 

“Well… okay. But we don’t have to do just what I want to do you know.” He points out. 

“Okay, well after fishing, we will do something I want to do. Deal?” Gladio asks. Noctis grins.

“As long as it doesn’t involve another foot race on the beach, I’m in. I don’t think I could beat you if I tried now.” He laughs. Gladio smiles at that memory. 

“Well you beat me then, fair and square. So I won’t call a rematch.” Gladio jokes. “No, I think I have something easier in mind. But first, let me check your joints, princess. You’re still way too tense for my liking.” 

Noctis blinks a bit at the nickname. Gladio seems to understand.

“Ah, sorry, old habits die hard.” 

“It’s okay. You’ve always called me that.” Noctis says. He wasn’t going to admit he always liked it. It was his special nickname from Gladio. No one else would ever  _ dare  _ call him that. Gladio seems to catch his drift and grins.

“Well, get comfortable. I’ll set up.” Gladio says, gesturing to the bed. Noctis nods. 

“Well, we are leaving. Try not to get into too much trouble please.” Ignis says. Noctis looks up at him and Prompto. He wolf whistles.

“Now I’m jealous of old Noct. He got to see you guys in fancy stuff all the time.” Noctis says. Ignis and Prompto blush darkly. Gladio snorts. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” He asks.

“I think I prefer you in that leather vest you used to wear.” Noctis admits. He blushed darkly when he realized what he said. “Uh… I mean…”

Gladio laughs at his attempt of recovery. “Thanks kiddo. I’ll remember that. Your little butt looked pretty nice in leather too.” Noctis covers his face as his ears turn red. 

“Try not torture him too much, Gladio. We’re off.” Ignis waves.

“Don’t forget! That awesome restaurant and beach tonight! Noct! Catch us something delicious ~” Prompto calls, blowing a kiss. Noctis chuckles and waves. 

Once they are alone, Gladio sets to work on soothing Noctis’s joints. 

“These are a little tight. Are you sure you’re okay?” Gladio asks. 

“Yeah… no? I don’t know… it’s a lot. I’m doing my best to organize it in my head.” Noctis sighs, hugging a pillow close as Gladio works on his knees and hips. 

“Well, if you need help just ask. We all had to do it, but we did it together. We won’t let you do it all alone either.” Gladio says as he massaged Noctis’s calf muscles. Noctis sighs softly.

“I guess… I’m worried. About being useful. I was before, and now I’m…” he stops himself and sighs again. 

“Noct… if you want my honest opinion? The only reason you were able to do anything like you did was because of magic. I think without it, you would have been just like this.” Gladio explains. “Magic saved your life and ability to walk and fight.” 

“So… you think I would have been handicapped without it? But because I had it I had that prophecy… kind of a lose lose.” Noctis says. “Gods I’m a mess.” He groans as he covers his face with the pillow. Gladio smiles softly. He moves up the bed and lays on his side next to Noctis, propping his head up with his hand. He pulls the pillow away from his ex-Princes face.

“You may be a mess now. But messes can be cleaned. Let us help. Okay?” He says softly, peering into those baby blue eyes. They swam with unsaid emotion. 

“I’m… I’ll try… I’m kind of used to being on my own… you know?”

Gladio hums in response, his other hand rests over Noctis’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. It warmed Noctis. 

“Well you have us now. You won’t be alone.” Gladio reassures. Noctis smiles a bit. 

“Well, if I’m honest… before I remembered, the first time you hugged me in your apartment after I told you everything… I never felt safer. I didn’t know why then.. but it makes sense now. Your arms were always where I was safe.” Noctis says. Gladio holds back from crying. 

“They are always open for you.” Gladio says. “Anything for my favorite princess.” Noctis smiles at that. 

“Thank you for everything. Then and now.” He says softly. Gladio looks at him intensely, and Noctis feels himself warm under such an intense gaze from those amber eyes. 

Gladio gently cards a hand through Noctis hair before tipping his chin up slightly. He leans down and presses his lips to Noctis’s. Noctis felt like he was on fire. Gladio kissed differently than Ignis. Ignis was soft but passionate. Gladio’s were fiery, and intense, even if it was soft. It made his head spin. It drug up a couple more memories.

_ “Come on, Noct I can get in a lot of trouble for this.’ Gladio says as Noctis pulls him along the corridors of the citadel.  _

_ “Only if we get caught. Which we will if you don’t pipe down. I’ve done this a million times.” Noctis says, still holding his hand. Gladio’s sighs, but follows. He was curious to what his prince was wanting to show him. Even if he dragged him out of bed at 2am for it.  _

_ Noctis leads him through a secret door behind a bookshelf, one Gladio didn’t know existed.  _

_ “This is one of the old secret bunk rooms. But… I’ve changed it up a bit.” Noctis grins. He leads him down a small hallways into a small room. Gladio had to duck a bit, but he didn’t expect what he saw. _

_ The room was lit by string lights and small candles. The shelves have photos and candy all over it. There was a small tv and DVD player, and a ton of blankets and pillows. There was a short table with snacks and a stack of dvds.  _

_ “Noct… what is this?” _

_ “Dad gave it to me. He said he and Clarus would hang out here when they were our age. So I figured you and I could share this space. And just be us. Not shield and prince. Just Gladio and Noctis.” Noctis says with a soft smile. Gladio looks at his 17 year old boyfriend with such love, that it makes Noctis’s heart skip a beat. _

_ “I’d love that, Noctis. But you’re always going to be my princess.” He teases, pressing a kiss to his forehead. _

_ “And you’ll always be mine.”  _

Noctis pulls back from the kiss, a small tear falling. Gladio wipes it. 

“What’s wrong..?” He asks softly.

“Nothing… I just… remembered the time I brought you to that room… behind the bookshelf.” 

“The secret your father gave you.” Gladio nods in remembrance. He smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’m still yours.” Noctis smiles.

“Not just mine.” He reminded.

“No. But I’m definitely going to spend a lot of time making up for my asshole behavior towards you.” Gladio states.

“Hey, you had to. I don’t hold any resentment.” Noctis reassures. “Neither did I when you were doing it. I know. I know all the old feelings I had. I only ever felt love and care for you. You frustrated me sure, but nothing would change how I felt.” 

“Still. You deserved to be treated like a king. So that’s what I’ll do.” He kisses his knuckles. “Come on, let’s get dressed and do some fishing.” He grins. Noctis smiles. 

“Sounds good.” 

After getting dressed and making sure sunscreen is applied, they head out with Umbra on his harness and vest. Noctis felt better after the massage, but he could feel he was tired. So it was just in case. He held his pole in one hand ((his dad packing it for him in secret)), and umbras harness in the other. Gladio walked next to him, one arm resting across Noctis shoulders as they walked, his other hand dragged an ice chest and had a bag with two folding chairs on his back. Slung on his shoulder was a smaller bag, with some emergency care things and lunch. 

They find a nice spot on a pier and set up. The pier had a large umbrella installed that gave them nice breezy shade. Once they were settled, Noctis let Umbra off the harness, and put him on the leash. Umbra wandered the area he could reach happily. 

Gladio read with one hand, the other rested on Noctis’s knee, rubbing it gently as the other fished peacefully. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their respective activities and each other. When Noctis got a bite, Gladio had to help him reel it in. 

“Jeez Noct, I said fish, not sharks…” Gladio says as he helps pull up the fish. 

“No kidding…” Noctis says as he continues reeling. When the fish comes up, it turns out to be a large yellowfin tuna. Gladio whistles.

“This is a good 15 pounds at least. Nice catch!” Gladio claps him on the back. Gladio makes him hold it up while he snaps a photo. They get the fish in the ice chest and Noctis flicks his hook back out to sea. 

“You were always great at fishing. You kept us fed on more than one occasion.” Gladio comments, not looking up from his book. 

“Yeah, you guys didn’t complain so much when your stomachs were full.” He teases. Gladio looks up at him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry we gave you such a hard time for it though. Fishing was an escape for you, and we always complained. Even though we knew you needed it.” 

Noctis shrugs awkwardly. “What’s done is done you know? I’m not gonna be mad at you guys for having opinions. Especially ones from so long ago.” Gladio snorts and reaches over, messing up the raven hair. 

“You are too good for your own good, you know that?” Noctis snorts back at that. 

“I just don’t see a point in wasting energy on being mad about things from so long ago. I have this life now. Why should I be hung up on small things like that?” Noctis explains. He was mostly telling himself that. He figured it was the best day to deal with all the new emotions that were coming from these memories. Gladio sighs and takes his hand. 

“You’re allowed to feel however you want to feel. Negative or positive. And don’t feel like you have to hide what you really feel. You did enough of that for 100 life times.” 

Noctis looks over at him, and then to Umbra, rolling around in the sand off the side of the dock. 

“I won’t… but honestly? Even though I’m confused as all hell… I’m feeling pretty good.” He smiles. “Maybe I just feel safer with you. I don’t doubt the other two would protect me. But it’s different with you.” 

“Well it ought to be. My job was specifically  _ to  _ keep you safe. And even now, I’d take a shattered beer bottle across the face for you.” Gladio says seriously. Noctis grimaced at that, the memory dragging itself up. The reason Gladio had that scar on his face. 

_ Noctis had been walking home from his part time job. The one he begged his dad to let him have. It was dark.  _

_ A man came out of a bar drunk, and threatened Noctis with a broken bottle. Saying something like “little kings should stay in their walls” before Gladio stepped in. He had been following him home like he did every night without Noctis’s knowledge. The man cut Gladio with a broken beer bottle, but if he hadn’t stepped in the way, Noctis would have gotten it worse.  _

“Well as long as you don’t do that again we will be great…” Noctis sighs. 

“Sorry princess. I’d do it all over again if it meant saving your pretty face.” Gladio grins. “Plus the scar was pretty wicked.” 

“You’re impossible.” Noctis huffs. Gladio laughs softly and they continue their own hobbies. They had a small lunch of sandwiches and chips a little later, and Noctis caught about six more fish before he said he was too tired to keep fishing. 

“I can take this stuff back and then come back so I can walk with you. How’s that?” Gladio asks.

“Okay. Sorry.” Noctis replies. Gladio waves it off.

“Not an issue. Stay put. I’ll be right back.” He says and picks up all their things. He walks back to the hotel. Noctis takes a selfie with Umbra with their cool sunglasses and sends it to his mom and Prompto. After a moment, he sends it to Luna too. He had a lot to talk to her about too. He sighs and pockets his phone, petting Umbra. He hears footsteps behind him and he looks up. He expects Gladio but it’s some guy and a girl. They look about his age, but they didn’t look dressed for the beach. They looked like they may have been apart of the wedding.

“Sorry to interrupt, but your puppy is so cute! Little sunglasses and everything!!! Can I pet him?” She asks. The man looks exasperated.

“Uh, s-sorry he is a service dog, and he is working.” He explains. 

“Come on man one second won’t kill you.” The boy says.

“How do you know that?” Noctis bites. The girl backs off but now the boy apparently has an issue. 

“I bet he isn’t even a real service dog, you scrawny loser.” 

“Hey.” Gladio rumbles behind them. They turn around and their eyes widen. “We got a problem?” He asks, crossing his arms. He was intimidating like that, even with the red heart sunglasses on his head. 

“Tch, this loser is just being an asshole to my girl. So yeah we have a problem.”

“Liam maybe we should—“ the girl starts. 

“If you have a problem with him you have a problem with me. And I know for a fact you were the one being an asshole to him. So it looks like we have a bigger problem.” He moves his hands to his hips, standing at his full height. 

“Gladio—“ Noctis starts.  _ Liam _ cuts him off.

“Shut it, pretty boy. Tch. Gotta get your big boyfriend to help you out, huh  _ faggot.”  _ He couldn’t say anything more when Gladio picks him up and casually tosses him off the dock into the ocean. The girl gasps. 

“Come on Noct.” Noctis looks up and Gladio is offering him a hand. Noctis smiles and takes his hand and stands, and Umbra follows diligently. Gladio takes Noctis’s chair and they walk off, leaving the girl to pull Laim out of the water. 

“Thanks for that. I don’t know what I would have done if he actually wanted to fight.” Noctis sighs. 

“Well don’t worry about it. I’m here to protect you.” Gladio says confidentiality, lacing his fingers with his. Noctis smiles. Umbra walks in front of him suddenly, stopping him from walking.

“Uh oh.” Noctis sighs. 

“What does that mean?” Gladio asks.

“That means I have to sit down now…” he mumbles as knees start shaking. Gladio is quick to scoop him up before he falls. 

“I got you princess. Let’s go relax a bit.” He says as he carries him to the room. Umbra follows happily. Noctis had his arms around his neck to hold on but Gladio could feel how loose the hold was. 

Once in the room, he sat Noctis in a chair. “Do you need anything?” 

“Um… some water?” He asks, closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning. Suddenly Gladio is pressing a cold bottle in his hand. It was already open so he just brought it to his mouth and took small sips. 

“You feel better?” 

“Yeah, the adrenaline must have got to me a little.” He smiles a bit. “I’m okay. I’m used to it.” He reassures. Gladio hums. 

“Well, how about we watch some movies and cuddle till the others get back?” He asks. 

“I’m okay if there was something you wanted to do.” Noctis says. 

“I want to hang out with you. It doesn’t matter how.” Gladio says with a wave of his hand. Noctis hums and leans over, undoing Umbras vest and releasing him into the room. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want to do.” Noctis nods. Gladio grins. 

“Alright, then let’s do this properly.” 

Gladio then spends the next 20 minutes arranging all the pillows and blankets into a makeshift nest, and put some snacks nearby. He turned the lights low, and turned the tv on. He then helps Noctis change into something more comfortable and helps him to the bed, before changing himself. 

Gladio then sits back against the headboard and gestured for Noctis to come closer. Noctis crawls up the bed next to him, and as soon as he is within reach, Gladio pulls him into his lap. Noctis blushes darkly as Gladio settles a blanket over them. 

“Is this okay?” Gladio asks, putting his arms around the raven. Noctis nods.  _ Of course it is, but wow his chest is huge… _ he thinks.

They take about 15 minutes trying to decide on a movie, and Umbra decided to join. He lays at the end of the bed, head across Gladio’s legs. Soon they were watching  _ ‘The Titanic’ _ . They make quips about the movie back and forth, but get quiet when the boat starts sinking. Gladio rubs his hand over Noctis’s arm idly while watching. It was making Noctis sleepier than he already was. He nuzzled into Gladio’s collarbone, breathing in his spicy cinnamon smell, and closed his eyes. He hated watching all those people die anyway, so it’s fine, right? 

Gladio says nothing about Noctis dozing off, he just keeps rubbing his arm, which turns to him gently scratching through his raven hair. Noctis hums in content, and Gladio smiles. At least that didn’t change. Noctis always turned to mush if you played with his hair. 

Soon the movie ended, and Prompto and Ignis came back at around 4:30pm. They stayed hushed upon seeing Noctis asleep but knew they wouldn’t wake him if they talked.

“How was the wedding?” Gladio asks.

“Beautiful. Prompto no doubt got magazine worthy shots.” Ignis claims. 

“oh definitely! The chemistry between the two brides was 100% photo worthy.” Prompto grins. “They were really in love. It was fun. And everyone was super nice.” He says as he sits down, pulling his laptop out to load up the photos. 

“Prompto at least change. No need to wrinkle your suit.” Ignis sighs as he starts changing. “How was your day? Tired him out I see.” 

Gladio shrugs. “We fished for a few hours, some ass hole messed with Noct, but I threw him in the ocean so no worries, and then we came back and watched a movie till he passed out.” 

“Wait… is that why that man came in sopping wet? He said some  _ large asshole  _ pushed him in the water for no reason.” Ignis peers over his glasses at Gladio.

“Yeah well, he called Noct a slur. So he honestly deserved worse. He was also fighting with him about Umbra not being a real service dog.”

“And you  _ didn’t  _ hit him? Wow. Kudos for holding back buddy.” Prompto says amazed. 

“If that’s the case then you are justified. And I am also rather impressed with you for holding back.” Ignis kisses Gladio’s cheek. “Thank you for defending him.” 

“Of course. It’s my job.” He winks. Ignis hums and walks over to the ice chest. 

“This is what he caught today? These are all quite sizable.” Ignis says, impressed. Prompto comes over to look. He whistles.

“Wow, can’t wait to eat them!” Prompto grins. 

“Yes I bet they will be delicious. I’m impressed.” Ignis says and closes the chest. “Speaking of, we should get ready for dinner. Has he been asleep long?” 

“About two hours and 20 minutes give or take. He should be okay.” Gladio nods. He gently rubs Noctis’s arm. “Noct. Iggy and Prom are back.” He tells him softly. Noctis hums. After a moment of coaxing he rubs his face. 

“Oh… hey welcome back. How was the wedding?” Noctis asks. 

“We had a very good time. But now, we will have a better time. Are you up for dinner at the restaurant tonight?” Ignis asks with a smile. Noctis smiles back.

“Yeah, made sure to catch some good ones for it.” He says gesturing to the ice chest.

“I saw. You did well.” Ignis praises. Noctis blushes. “Well let’s get ready for dinner then.” Ignis pats his leg and stands. 

They all got dressed in Sunday best. Simple button up shirts and slacks. Umbra was wearing his bow tie. Once he was in his vest and harness they were ready. Gladio carried the cooler. 

They only had to walk over two piers to get to the restaurant. They were seated and their fish were surveyed by one of chefs. An older gentleman who Ignis remembered from the last time the trio had come here last summer. He had apparently been working there since he was Noctis’s age.

“Oh… these are very nice tuna. Did you catch them today?” He looks up at the group. The trio look to Noctis. Noctis blushes under all the eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, I did.” He answers.

“You are very skilled! Most people bring in one or two, and they are small. You my friend, have made this chef very happy. In fact, do you mind if we buy your stock?” The chef asks hopefully. 

“Oh… sure thing.” Noctis nods with a smile. 

“Our best fishers get their picture on that wall there.” He points to a wall with photos lined up. They take a look over. 

“Woah Noct! Look! Your dad!” Prompto points to a photo. They all look. 

“Woah… he told me before he fished for a restaurant once… but I didn’t know it was this one.” Noctis smiles at the photo. Regis looked around his age, and stood looking proud with his fish. 

“Oh! I remember that gentleman! I see the resemblance. I’ll put your photo next to his!” The chef says. And soon, a polaroid of Noctis and his fish is on the wall next to his fathers. Noctis makes sure to take a picture of them together and sends it to his father. 

**_[Dad]: Like father like son :)_ **

Noctis smiles at that.

Soon they were eating Noctis’s catch. 

“Oh gods this is so good.” Prompto moans. 

“They always manage to season it just right.” Ignis agreed, pulling out his black book again. He scribbles some things down.

“Thanks for catching them, princess.” Gladio says, patting Noctis’s knee. Noctis smiles with a slight blush. 

“I wouldn’t have caught the big tuna without your help.” 

“I was just muscle. You were the skill.” Gladio shrugs. Noctis looks back to his plate and smiles. He did feel pretty proud of himself. Even Umbra was enjoying his own share. ((Unseasoned of course)). When they received the check, Noctis received an envelope from the chef. He opens it to find cash. A lot of it.

“This is way too much…” Noctis starts.

“Nonsense! I pay man for his work. I know it must not have been easy. Plus, the whole restaurant is enjoying your fish right now, so I’d say you deserve it.” The chef grins. Noctis looks around, and sure enough, everyone looks to be enjoying their food. 

“Well… thank you. I had fun doing it.” Noctis smiles. He shakes hands with the chef and they leave. 

“Noct making the big bucks!” Prompto cheers. “Why couldn’t that be a thing the first go around? We would have made LOADS of money!” 

“Well it has been centuries. The times are bound to change.” Ignis teases. 

“Not to mention, we ate most of the fish. We didn’t really have much to spare.” Gladio points out. Once in the hotel room Prompto grins.

“Alright guys! Time for a little beach action! And since the sun is going down, we don’t have to worry about burns.” Prompto declares happily. 

“Yeah but what are you wanting to do on the beach at night?” Gladio asks.

“Bonfire!” Prompto replies. “S’mores baby! Best way to end a great day!” 

And so it was decided. They all change into some lounging clothes for the beach before heading out with a couple of bags. Once they found a good spot they set up. Soon they had a fire with all their chairs around it. 

“Like old times huh?” Gladio says. 

“Yeah, except we aren’t running for our lives.” Prompto nods. 

“I much prefer this.” Ignis sighs. 

“Me too. Don’t think I’d be doing much running now anyway.” Noctis says, relaxing back into his chair. Prompto passes out skewers and some marshmallows. Soon they were lighting marshmallows on fire and laughing over how Prompto drops one in the sand. He just flicks it into the fire. 

As the sun set, the stars came out, and Noctis couldn’t help but stare. They were beautiful. Millions of stars, painted blues and purples, all stretched miles and miles across the black endless sky. It was memorizing. 

Prompto took the opportunity to snap a photo of noctis. He continued taking photos of them the rest of the time they were out. Soon it became a little chilly and they decided to head inside.

Once everyone was showered ((and Umbra was let out one more time just in case)) they climbed into bed. Gladio laid next to Noctis this time, and Ignis on the other side of Prompto. Noctis was the first to nod off, to no surprise to anyone there. Prompto was next and so was Ignis. Gladio laid awake, watching over his little family with a feeling of completion. He felt so lucky. Of course he felt bad about Noctis being called names because of him, but Noctis didn’t let it bother him, so he shouldn’t either. 

With that, he kisses Noctis on the cheek and pulls him close before falling asleep with his prince in his arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a fic about Gladio getting that scar and it will be my canon for this story. It’s in the story called “Tales by the Fire” and it the chapter labeled “The Scars We Bare”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions feel free to message me about it and message me if you want to join a discord for the fic! It will be where I will accept questions, take creative criticism, and take some advice on what I can do to improve the fic. Also just general discussion about it. 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
